Danny Meets Some Interesting People
by Leonardo DiCaprio
Summary: Come here to meet the Danny Phantom OCs of your fellow DP fans in my series of One-shots featuring the canon cast as well. How will canon characters react to OCs? Find out now! WARNING: filled with tons of antics and slight attempts at humor. Gets more ridiculous as it goes on. Still accepting submissions!
1. Da Ruelz

**DP Oneshot Gallery**

I'm taking suggestions for oneshots! If you want to submit your OC, plz fill out the form in the chapter that is entitled 'OC FORM'. I would love to get to know all of you guys on the DP fandom and get to know your characters. If you have a plot suggestion, please comment or PM me. I have a very boring summer :D and I am looking to have some fun with characters improve my writing skill. What better way to do that then to practice with oneshots of all different varieties! OCs, ghosts, canon characters, villains, humans, romance, fluff, it's all accepted here. Please respect other people's choice of paring. Please make sure that any plot you suggest could be rated K-T. Tell me what you think! Thank you ^_^

~Prenn Thrift

**Da Ruelz:**

**1) No Mary-Sues are allowed**

**2) No Flaming**

**3) No limit on how many OCs you can sumbit**

**4) All characters that you submit will be featured in the same chapter. There is a limit of 1 chapter per person**

**5) Hall of Mirrors is my ONLY second generation chapter, and it will be longer than the normal 1000 word chapter**

**6) Normal chapters range from 600-1,800 words. the only acceptions are HOM and the 100th reviewer special chapter **

**7) August 22 is when i start school. you'll still be able to submit OCs like normal, but i may not finish chapters as fast**

**8) I have a challenge for you guys: a DxC fluff oneshot! let me know if you'd like to take me up on it. i'd be really happy ;)**


	2. A Day in the Life of Jazz

**Auden "Audio" Kim © .Silence**

**Storyline © Me**

**Takes place when Danny is in tenth grade and Jazz is a senior. **

**A Day In The Life Of Jazz Fenton**

**By ~PrennCooder **

Jazz Fenton considered herself to be a very normal girl. She has normal friends, and lives in a normal neighborhood. But she belongs to the weirdest family in the whole of Amity Park.

Every day when she goes to school she sits in class and listens to everybody talking about, "Hey, did you see what Danny Phantom did last night?"

"Yeah, he's so awesome. I wish I could meet him."

"Danny Phantom is just another spotlight-lover."

"No he's not!"

"Is to!"

"Not!"

Jazz used to just sigh or roll her eyes. Her opinion towards Danny Phantom was a neutral one, until she discovered he was her brother. Now every day she has to fight to keep his secret a secret instead of just blurting it out. That takes a lot of control. Especially when her best friend is a total Danny Phantom fan.

"Hey Jazz." Audio and Jazz were chemistry partners.

Well, they were partners in pretty much anything. They both took the same AP and honors classes and sat at the same lunch table. "I could swear that yesterday I saw Danny Phantom in the school yesterday."

"Cool." Jazz bit her lip.

"So…do you wanna hang out at my place tonight, and, er…study?"

Jazz didn't have any plans. "Sure. But, I have to talk to my little brother first. Why don't we just study over at my place?"

"Okay!" He smiled. "You're the best Jazz ever." He gave her a playful pat on the shoulder.

She chuckled.

The teacher was handing back old test papers. Jazz and Audio crossed their fingers. Audio got his back first. "Haha! A 105%! That's the highest test grade available in this class!"

Jazz received hers. "A 104." She said sadly.

"Yeah!" Audio cheered. "Now it is _you_ who owe me a raspberry smoothie!"

Jazz sighed.

"Aw come on, smile."

She smiled halfheartedly.

After school, Jazz and Audio walked to the Nasty Burger and Jazz bought them both raspberry smoothies.

"Want me to carry your backpack for you?" Audio asked.

"Naw, I got it." Jazz said.

They walked to the Fenton house. Jazz had a key and so she was able to open the door. Jazz's little brother Danny was having some snacks. Jazz's little brother Danielle was nowhere in sight.

Well, until she jumped out at Jazz and Audio saying, "Boo!"

"Danielle!" Jazz almost choked on her smoothie.

"Who's he?" Danielle asked slyly.

"I'm Audio." He said, extending a hand.

Instead of shaking it, Danielle gave him a high-five. "Cool. So are you two dating? You two should go on a date tonight. There's a discount at one of those fancy Italian restaurants a few streets down."

"Jazz and I are just friends." Audio took the last gulp of his large smoothie.

"Riiiight." Danielle smirked.

"Yeah. We've been friends since freshman year." Jazz informed her little sister. Jazz pulled her little brother aside, "Danny, I need to tell you something."

"What?" He asked in a clueless whisper.

"Audio says he saw you at school yesterday."

"So?"

"He saw _Danny Phantom_." Jazz corrected herself. "You need to be a little more careful of when you go ghost."

"I'll try."

Jazz and Audio studied calculus and they were completely unaware the conversation Danny and Danielle were having in the kitchen.

"He seems like a nice guy." Danielle said in a hushed tone. "Do you see it?"

"See what?" Danny asked.

"The chemistry."

"What chemistry? They're studying math."

Danielle sighed. "Clueless Danny." She pointed to the two friends on the couch. "_Their_ chemistry."

"Naw, I don't see it." Danny shook his head.

"Well I do. And you and I, we're going to get them together. That's what we're going to do." Danielle decided.

Danny shrugged. "Okay."

"Jazz has a bad case of IANWNLAINABFASAP."

"Whaa?"

"I'm a nerd with no life and I need a boyfriend ASAP."  
"Well what do we do first?"

"We need to get them to kiss."

"Sounds like a big step to me. Let's start with baby steps, like, holding hands or something like that." Danny suggested. "And maybe this could work."

"All we need is something to push the two of them together." Danielle said thoughtfully. "Hmm."

"I don't like the way you said "hmm"." Danny said concerned.

"I have an idea. I know what to do! And it's _so_ going to work!" Danielle said. She wrapped her hands around Danny's left arm and yanked him over to the couple-to-be. "Hey guys." Danielle interrupted.

"Not now, I'm studying." Jazz said.

"Audio, how would you like to date the sister of…_Danny Phantom_?" Danielle smirked.

Audio looked at Danielle, then at Jazz, then at Danny. "You guys are Danny Phantom's siblings?" He asked.

Danny went scarlet and tried to break away from Danielle's grasp, but she wouldn't let him be free. "Yeah." She said.

Jazz just wanted to crawl into a hole right now. "My little sister has an overactive imagination—she thinks our brother Danny is Danny Phantom." Jazz smiled embarrassedly and tried to redeem herself.

"That's great!" Audio said. He glanced at Danny. "Hey, you even look a little like Danny Phantom. Have you ever met him?"

Danny was speechless.

"I have!" Danielle chirped.

"That's so cool!"

"Are you going to ask my sister on a date or not?" Danielle suddenly turned serious.

Audio looked at Jazz, then glanced at Danielle and back at Jazz. He frowned. "J—"  
Jazz cut him off. "We're just friends. You don't have to go to all this trouble making p some plot to get us together. We're cool with just being buds. Right?"

Audio nodded. That was all he _could_ do at this point.

"Ugh, you're all a bunch of party poopers!" Danielle dramatically walked up the stairs as loudly as possible.

"I'm gonna go to Tucker's. I'll be back for dinner." Danny walked out of the house.

That left Jazz and Audio alone on the couch. And knowing Jazz, all they did was study math and science the entire time. After an hour, Audio asked Jazz, "What's your little sister _doing_ up there?"

"Dunno. Sleeping, I guess." Jazz reached to crack open her science notebook, but Audio stopped her hand. "What?"

He stared into her sea green eyes. "Jazz…"

"?"

"Would you…like to go out? For real?"

"Um…I don't know if it would work out…"

"Just give me a chance."

"Oh, allright." She smiled.

…

**This story turned out better than I had originally planned! :D**

**I would love to use him again, in perhaps my DP second generation story?**


	3. Elliot's Back

**I'm Back To Give You Nightmares**

**By ~PrennCooder **

**Nosilla requested a Elliot fic. Well, here it is I hope you're satisfied. I know I am! This is my first attempt at a horror-fic. I hope it will be horrific!**

After it was made known to Sam Manson what an ignoramus fool Elliot was, she embarrassed him in front of many people. He was proven to be both a coward and a jerk.

_If he had any brains, he wouldn't show his face in Casper High again_, Sam thought bitterly.

But Elliot DID return.

Only once.

Only in this fic.

On a cold, rainy day.

It was Friday.

Sam Manson was sitting at her desk doing some chemistry review sheet or whatever when a flash of lightning struck and Elliot pranced into the classroom with a heavy stack of books and a hall pass that he held in his mouth.

Sam gasped silently.

"Sorry I'm late, Mrs. Mendez." He handed her the hall pass. His voice was a low dull croak that Sam really hadn't noticed before.

"Everybody, siddown and shuddup." Mrs. Mendez squawked to the whole class.

Wow, love really _is_ blind.

And today Sam was left with no defense, because Danny is out sick and Tucker's whole family went on some Cajun cruise…and of course there was an empty seat right behind Sam.

And that's where Elliot decided to sit his big butt down.

Sam could feel the sweat dripping down her back. What if she had to turn around? Or for some reason he stood up and tried to make eye contact with her?

"You've got thirty seconds to turn in your review sheet or it's…_late_." Mrs. Mendez barked. The last word sounded like a distortion to Sam because she was hardly paying attention.

Sam was imagining all the horrible ways Elliot could get back at her for all the nasty things she said to his face. If he had a knife, he might stab her right there on the spot. If those books were as heavy as they looked, he could knock her unconscious before she even had the chance to squeak, "I saw that coming."

With the clock ticking down, Sam only had four questions blank on her review sheet. _Come on, what are the answers?_ She thought hard. Every tick on the clock seemed to get louder and louder as it echoed through her head. Every tock was like a stab to the neck.

All the students in the room were completely silent, unaware of what Elliot could be plotting in his head right now. Plotting revenge? Humiliation? More lies and fights?

Thunder and lightning beat down the windows and the power blinked out. Nobody else seemed to notice except for Sam.

Sam's pencil snapped in half under the pressure. She jumped slightly.

"TIME'S UP!" Mrs. Mendez roared.

Sam winced. She stood up to turn in her paper. When she turned back around she knew she couldn't ignore that he was sitting right there, staring.

And the worst part was that everybody else was fine. They were all okay because they didn't have to worry about getting hurt.

But Sam did. Her face went white as plaster the moment her eyes met his. How she wished she could have fainted right there on the spot! She'd rather die than confront him.

But those bloody blue eyes—they were trapping her, strangling her, suffocating her. She wanted to scream but she couldn't breathe! She wanted to run but her legs wouldn't move! She took a step backwards and her butt collided with Mrs. Mendez's desk.

Mrs. Mendez cursed loudly. "Siddown Manson! Before I give you a detention!"

But Sam didn't hear, even though Mendez was yelling right in her ear. All she heard was the sound of Elliot's footsteps as he stood up. He was coming closer! This was it.

This is the end.

Goodbye, world, you've been a good friend…

"Sam? Are you okay?" Came Elliot's faint, but calm staggering voice. He took her arm and led her back to her seat.

"Uh…"

"Are you having a seizure?" His voice started to become clearer.

"Are you angry?" She whispered darkly.

He looked bewildered. "No." He said as if he had forgotten the entire incident. Put it behind him. Threw it away.

Sam looked outside.

Suddenly the skies were blue like they had been earlier today. The power was back on.

And…Elliot was gone.

He was gone because he was never there in the first place.

0.o


	4. Nevermore

**Nevermore **

**By ~PrennCooder**

**Jackie Warrows/Raven Shadows is the OC that belongs to Shadows of the Mist. I know this story is a little different, probably not what you're expecting. I tried to make sure Jackie wasn't a sue, because that's always hard when writing halfa girls. I tried to stick to your original plot that you gave me, and I hope you're not upset with the ending. I really liked this oneshot a lot more than I expected to. I think I'm doing better at adapting to a type of character I don't usually write. I chose the mood of the story and surroundings to fit what came across to me as Jackie's background and personality. I hope you like it! I chose the title as a reference to the episode of Teen Titans called "nevermore" which is one of my favorites. and the star just happens to be Raven**

In the outskirts of Amity Park, Colorado lives a girl who most people would just overlook as "that punk over there". Her name is Jackie, and well, she's not just a punk, she's also 60% ghost.

She attends Casper High school like most of the other kids in the area. Jackie has not had a happy life, but she wants that all to change. She misses her little brother, Tyler, and deeply wished she could have saved him before his untimely death. Now he has become a ghost.

Late into the school year, Jackie befriended Sam Manson, a fellow goth. The two just clicked instantly. One time, Sam invited Jackie to sit at her lunch table. That's where Jackie met Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley, two boys who didn't seem goth at all. Jackie wondered why Sam was friends with them.

Jackie looked at Danny and a green mist came out of her mouth. Embarrassed, she covered her mouth, hoping he didn't notice her ghost sense. She didn't want this boy she just meant to think she was some freak. After all, Jackie is a halfa, and those are not normal.

After school, Jackie couldn't wait to get home. When she was sure nobody was around, she wandered into a cold alley where she transformed into Raven Shadows, her ghostly persona. As a ghost, she flew away into the grey skies.

It was fall, and the wind was blowing around through her black hair. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyelids started to droop. She had no desire to go back home where an argument with her father was sure to rise up. Mother never helps in those anyways.

So Jackie decided to visit a place known as the ghost zone. In a big mansion just up the hill lived some whacko who owned a portal—a gateway into the green world.

Jackie hoped he wasn't home.

If he was, that meant she would have to go home.

There was no vehicle parked in the long winding driveway. A good sign.

Jackie phased into the part of the mansion where the ghost portal was. She noticed that for the first time ever, it was closed.

"Going somewhere, ghost child?"

Jackie gasped, startled at the booming voice. She turned around. There was a ghost—and he was full-grown. He had blue skin, black hair, red eyes and a big fancy cape. He was very strong and seemed well-prepared for battle.

Jackie looked down at her own body. She was weak—an ant compared to this monster. "Who…?"

"Who am I? I'm the ghost who owns this portal, you little twit!" He roared

Jackie gasped. She winced and prepared for a beating.

"Now, child, there's no need for that. I'm not going to hurt you."

Jackie didn't relax. She was starting to tremble.

"I can sense that you haven't had the _best_ life, now have you?"

Jackie shook her head. What else was there to do but to agree with him? If she flew away, surely he would follow her and try to destroy her…

"You come into my portal because you miss your brother."

Jackie nodded.

"And your parents? They never understood you, did they…"

"Get away from me." Jackie was red in the face.

"Oh calm down. I'm offering you _help_. I happen to be one very rich man, and I know a good cause to donate when I see one. Would you let me help you, child?" He asked gently.

"What do you want?" She was quivering.

"Only to help you."

"And nothing in return?"

"No. Oh well, if you insist, there is one…very _small_…requirement…" He pressed a button so that the portal opened, in attempt to sway Jackie's answer. "Ever heard of Danny Phantom?"

"No."

"You don't do your research, do you?"

"Not really."

"Then I'm afraid I can't help you." His hand glowed red as he generated an ectoblast, ready to fire he scowled at Jackie.

Intent upon leaving, Jackie whizzed into the ghost portal without so much as a cry for help.

The foe followed her into the ghost zone, until he spotted a big guy in a suit. "Get her, Skulker."

"I'm on it, boss."

With Skulker on her tail, Jackie must have flown for miles. She was deep inside the ghost zone, with little hope of escaping. Every spec of hope was dwindling. She was hanging on the edge of the moment.

All she wanted right now was to find her brother.

He was the only person who ever cared about her, and she him.

If only she could spend the rest of her life with Tyler, then she would be much happier. Her folks would probably be better off too…

Jackie felt a sudden coldness in her lower abdomen. She put her hand there to see where it was. On her black gloves were drips of ghostly green blood—she had been shot. The blast had gone right through her, leaving a big whole.

Terrified, she screamed so loud, her ears were slightly deafened, and she started to black out into unconsciousness.

She didn't expect to wake up. Back in the ghost zone. Lying on the gravelly floor of an island. She rubbed her head. She felt her abdomen where she had been shot. Her skin was already healing it shut. "That's not possible…"

Tyler was hovering over her, smiling weakly. "Hello."

"Tyler!" She sprang up and hugged him. "I'm so glad I found you! How did you save me from Skulker?"

"Skulker?"

"Yeah. There was a big bad ghost chasing me, and…"

"I just found you here, sleeping. Not exactly the best place for a nap…"

"I wasn't sleeping. I…" She felt the place where the wound once was. Now it had completely sealed up, leaving only the hole in her dark costume. "I was shot. I don't understand. I should be dead." She tried to transform back into her human self, but she couldn't. "Figures." She said solemnly.

"So you're a full ghost now! That means you get to stay here with me!" Tyler grabbed her by the hand. "Come on, I'll show you. It's such a nice neighborhood—rarely any fights. Everybody will welcome you."

Jackie didn't want to move. "This is something I've sorta been wanting for a long time."

"Great! Let's go!"

"But, I can't just run away from my problem: I have to face it. I have to tell mom and dad I'm leaving. I'm going to stay here with you. I'll never go back there again, I promise."

Tyler shrugged. He showed her the way out of the ghost zone through a much safer portal that was in an old warehouse. Together the two ghosts flew back to the place they once called their home.

The place was big, brown, and run-down. Too many of the windows were broken and the grass was dark brown. Tyler floated up to his sister's bedroom window. Jackie pulled her hood over her face and bravely walked inside.

"It's about time you're home." Jackie's father was broad, dark and unforgiving.

Jackie didn't say a word to either of her parents. She walked into her bedroom and shut the door. Into a suitcase and an old backpack she packed everything she needed to begin her old life.

"Jackie, are you in there?" Mother called from outside.

"Yes."

"I have some towels for you to fold."

"Just leave them there. I'll get it in a sec."

Once Jackie heard her mother walk downstairs, she quickly folded the towels and put them away. And then she finished her packing.

Jackie dreaded the time she would have to trot down the stairs, items in hand, and tell her folks she was leaving and was never going to come back. The hour had come.

A cold spell loomed over the house. The skies were still dull and gray, and the clouds seemed too lazy to pour down their rain.

"Where do you think you're going?" Father barked. He was drinking again. He stood up and shook his bottle in Jackie's hooded face. "You're not going on no vacation!"

"No, not a vacation. Where I'm going will be my permanent home." She said sternly.

Jackie's mother gasped and came closer. "Jaqueline! Don't talk like that!"

"That's a load of garbage!" Father croaked.

"I'm going."

"No you're not." Both parents said crossly. "You're staying here."

"Nevermore."

Jackie lifted the hood, revealing herself to be a full ghost. Both of her parents gasped. They were so pale now. Mother was about to faint.

With one intense stare, father backed away, dropping his beer bottle. Alcohol stained the tile flooring.

Jackie turned herself intangible and went through the door, and Tyler relieved her of some of her heavy baggage. The skies seemed brighter on the way to Tyler's world. On the way _home_.


	5. Summer Camp

Amanda Rivers belongs to xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx

Story © me PrennCooder

I had a little difficulty trying to figure out a non-cliché way to introduce a halfa to the story, so I decided on summer camp in Idaho. Dunno why, the name of that state just popped into my head! You can even continue this story if you like it enough :D So yea, I liked this story more as I went along. I hope you do to!

**Summer Camp**

"This year the best summer camp is in Idaho." Tucker Foley announced to his parents over dinner. "Danielle is going, so is Cecelia."

"And you want to go too, right?" Maurice stared at his son.

"What's the cost?" Angela looked at her son seriously.

"See, that's the catch—there isn't any, for me, anyways." Tucker had a smug grin on his face as he ate the rest of his spaghetti.

"What?" Both parents chimed in unison.

Tucker chuckled a bit and took his time to respond back. "The camp counselors are a big fan of Danny Phantom, so, they let him and his three friends in for free. Provided that I accept the offer…"

"Go!"

"Have fun!"

Tucker smiled.

Next thing he knew, he, Cecelia, Danielle, and Danny Phantom were cruising' down the road in Danny's car. Moonlight picnics, hiking, mosquitos and canoeing were only a few hours away.

First on the list of things to do was to sign up for cabins. Each cabin would house four people. Cecelia and Danielle signed up for a cabin that was empty. Well, it _was_ empty until some stranger signed up for it. She had brown hair and light brown eyes. She looked very ordinary.

"Hello, we're your dorm-mates." Danielle put on a friendly smile. "I'm Danielle."

"And I'm Cecelia."

"I'm Amanda." She half-smiled.

"Hey there you are!" Danny Phantom and Tucker approached the girls.

"We got the biggest room—all to ourselves!" Tucker gave Danny a high-five.

Amanda was almost hypnotized when she saw Tucker standing there—he was gorgeous. He had perfect skin, well-moisturized hair and his voice was just so soft.

"Hi there." Tucker said to Amanda.

"Hi." She smiled big.

"You need to get settled in your dorms!" The camp counselor shouted through an amplifier. "Curfew is in 20 minutes!"

Danny, Cecelia, Tucker and Danielle all went to the car to get their suitcases and put them into their dorms. On the way, Cecelia whispered to Danny, "So you're just going to stay Phantom for the entire camp?"

"Yeah." Danny shrugged.

"Okay. Whatever works for you." She gave him a hug before entering the dorm.

Danielle flipped on the light switch. Amanda was already sitting comfortably on her bed. Danielle and Cecelia were both so startled that Amanda had unpacked that quickly.

"So, Amanda, have you ever been to camp before?" Danielle asked as she started to unpack her suitcase.

"Nope." Was Amanda's simple answer.

"I call top bunk." Cecelia announced.

Danielle pulled out an iPod from the suitcase and tried to throw it up to Cecelia, who was on the top bunk, but she missed and it landed on the ground. "Sorry." Danielle said.

"It's okay. I'll get it later." Cecelia said.

"I've got it." Danielle and Amanda both bent down at the same time to pick it up. Not only did they bang heads, "Ouch!" But they both had a thin blue mist come out of their mouths.

Danielle gasped softly. She went a little red.

Amanda seemed unscathed, but curious. "What was that?"

"Um, I think it was you."

"No, I saw yours too."

"Cecelia…" Danielle's voice was shaking, "A little help here?"

"Hang on." Cecelia jumped off the top bunk without using the ladder. "What is it?"

"Are you two ghosts?" Amanda folded her arms and glared at them.

"No." Cecelia said.

"What would make you say that?" Danielle said nervously.

Amanda shrugged. A grey ring formed around her mid-waist and separated into two rings that changed her into a similar specter.

Danielle knew there was no other proper way to handle this than to transform into her ghostly half as well.

Cecelia laughed at the girls' reactions to each other. "Aw, this is just too great! Another halfa? What are the odds…?"

Danielle and Amanda studied each other intently. "You're _Dani_ Phantom, sister of _Danny_ Phantom. Figures you'd be here at the same camp as him." The girls circled each other with eyes like hawks. "Who's she?" Amanda pointed to Cecelia. "Another half-ghost?"

"I'm human." Cecelia said. "But I'm not exactly ordinary." She put her hand on the wall, and as a show of power, made the energy in their cabin surge and flicker rapidly.

"I see." Amanda said. "And I don't suppose, if you're only half-ghost, that Danny Phantom has a human half as well?"

"You guessed it." Danielle said. "Now that you've asked all these questions, I've got a few of my own." She balled up her fists and green energy glowed around them.

"Is that a threat?" Amanda had no trouble at all generating purple ecto energy around her own hands.

"Isn't it a little late to fight?" Cecelia frowned at both of them. "Let's all just be buddies, okay?"

Slowly, Danielle and Amanda stood down and changed back into their human forms as they prepared for bed.

And just in time for their fourth roommate to be arriving.

"Cecelia Hazel! Wassup, sister?"

"Star?" Cecelia turned around in surprise. She shared a hug with her old friend. "This is going to be fantastic!"

"I know, right!" Star began to unpack her things.

The next morning, everybody paired up for canoeing. It was a mucky, cloudy grey day—yuck. The air was humid and the earth was moist and muddy. Star stuck to Cecelia like glue all morning.

Danielle picked Danny as her partner whether he liked it or not. "Danny, we need to talk. It's an emergency."

"Okay, okay. Calm down." He agreed to be her partner.

When Amanda caught sight of the gorgeous boy she'd seen last night, she walked up to him with a smile. "Hello again."

"Hi. Have you seen—"

"Come be my partner!" Amanda pulled him into the canoe.

The counselor blew her whistle, signaling the canoes to get off the docks. Tucker gave up looking for Danny and finally started to notice Amanda. "Well, _hi_."

Amanda blushed through her big pearly smile. "You're really cute."

"You're not so bad yourself." Tucker liked a lady with charm. "I'm Tucker."

"I'm Amanda. Amanda Rivers."

"Where ya from?"

"The Wisconsin area."

"I'm from Amity Park. Hey! We're not too far apart!" He was happy.

"Not at all."

Over in Danny and Danielle's canoe, Danielle was trying to explain Amanda to him without mentioning the word "halfa". She didn't want to risk anyone overhearing them. Since Danny obviously didn't believe her, Danielle just decided to drop the subject for now and try to enjoy the rest of their two-week summer camp.


	6. The OC FORM!

Hey, Prenn here :) since there was alot of confusion as to what the OC's role in the canon universe was, I redid the bio template. Now you get to go way more in depth with your characters (which I looove to see!) and I have also changed the limit on submissions. Originally it was ten, but hey, if you want to fill out one of these thingies for twelve different characters, be my guest!

*Please delete anything that does not apply to your character. I know for a fact that not all of these questions will, and I can't stand it when people put "unknown" "n/a" or a question mark. Just delete it! That makes it look so much nicer!

*All OCs you want me to include in your chapter must have their own bio filled out.

*Think twice before submitting a female halfa. I have a strict no-Sue policy!

Have fun developing your Danny Phantom OC's!

* * *

Full name:

Nickname:

Age:

Skin:

Hair:

Eye:

Ethnicity:

Birthplace:

Current hometown:

Places lived:

Places visited, when, and why:

Species:

Powers:

Power weaknesses:

Height/Weight:

Build/Physical description:

Theme colors in clothing:

Clothing style:

Intelligence/I.Q.:

Personality description:

Personality flaws:

Good traits/habits:

Bad traits/habits:

Fears/phobias/worries:

Favorite TV shows:

Dislikes:

Role model:

Best Subject:

Worst Subject:

Father's name:

Character's relationship to father:

Mother's name:

Character's relationship to mother:

Step-parent relationship:

Sibling's names:

Relationship to them:

Other relatives/family friends/grandparents:

Closest friends:

How they became friends:

Enemies:

Anyone they don't like and why:

People who dislike them and why:

Boyfriend/Girlfriend:

Crush:

Why they have this crush/why they aren't dating them:

The type of relationship they have:

First Kiss:

First Date:

Texts who most often:

Favorite physical activities:

Least favorite physical activities:

Fondest childhood memory:

Describe the outside of your characters home:

What their room looks like:

Jobs and career history:

Monetary situation:

How opinionated is this character and in what areas:

How do they voice it:

Do they vent often, and if so, about what:

Do they complain, about what:

What are some things they want deeply:

Confidence level/situation and why:

What social groups do they hang around:

How does your character prefer to solve/handle minor problems like arguments:

How they feel about outdoors/nature:

How they feel about fighting/action:

How they feel about their own emotions:

How they feel about the opposite sex:

How they feel about politics/world events:

How they feel about movies/music:

How they feel about sports:

What makes them smile:

Hobbies as a child:

Hobbies as a pre-teen:

Hobbies as a teen:

Change throughout the years:

For better and for worse:

Biggest talents/skills/knacks:

Things they are terrible at and why:

Object they care most about:

Favorite animal:

Medical issues:

Physical weaknesses:

Pet peeves:

Instrument:

How long playing it:

Weapons they can use:

When/how they got it:

How skilled are they at it:

How long have they used it:

Battle style/tactics:

Combat strengths:

Combat weaknesses:

Weird interests/guilty pleasure:

What life was like during pre-school and kindergarten:

Elementary school:

Junior high:

Ninth grade:

Tenth grade:

Eleventh grade:

Twelfth grade:

College:

GPA, grades, and why:

Relationship to authority figures/teachers/boss:

Good or evil and how much in either direction:

Why are they the way they are:

.

DP-Related-

Role in Danny Phantom Universe as a whole:

Relationship to Danny/thinks of him:

Relationship to Tucker/thinks of him:

Relationship to Cecelia/thinks of her:

Relationship to Garth/thinks of him:

Relationship to Danielle/thinks of her:

Relationship to Wenn/thinks of him:

Relationship to Jazz/thinks of her:

Relationship to Valerie/thinks of her:

Relationship to Paulina/thinks of her:

Relationship to Dash/thinks of him:

Relationship to Sam/thinks of her:

Relationship to Vlad/thinks of him:

Role in Casper High/Casper Junior High:


	7. CopyCat

Amber is © Twiphase

Story © Me

Well this was a fun one to write!

As for the spelling, I've seen it spelled: McClain, McLain, MacLane, McLane, McClane, Mcclain. So yeah, I just went with the way I've always spelled it because I dunno which is the right way :D

**Copycat**

There are terrors in the ghost zone that few humans can even begin to imagine. There are dragons, demons, kings, snakes, skeletons, boxes, plants and other loathsome devils lurking in the green world of the undead.

Out of all those terrors, few are as stunning as this: one small girl with no voice of her own. She wanders through worlds, stealing other people's voices before they've even had a chance to notice the change.

And who is she? Where did she come from? What does she want?

Her real name has never left her lips.

But she has an older sister, an older sister who calls her Amber.

Amber McClain.

All her life, Amber has lived in the shadow of her older, more _famous_ sister. But alas! Amber's time to shine is finally dawning. Ember's been planning a concert in Amity Park for months. Now it's time for Amber to show the world who's got the better voice, and who is the better sister.

It's Sunday evening and the streets are packed. The clouds in the sky are purple and orange. Teens gather from all around the city to hear the big concert. Ember grabbed her guitar and went over the song lineup one more time in her head. The boys wished her good luck.

"Are you ready to rock tonight?" Ember said over the mic. The crowd raved as she sung "You will remember my name".

Behind the scarlet curtain, crouching in the shadows was little firey-haired Amber. She was short and small, but this also made her nimble and quick. She skidded across the backstage and prepared for the ultimate undermining that would be Ember's undoing.

Amber listened intently to her sister's voice and put her hand on her own throat. She was absorbing Ember's voice!

The opportune moment has arrived. Ember was starting to choke up and the crowd was booing. Then Amber marched onto the stage singing the song in perfect key. The band played on.

Ember's voice was gone completely.

"Keep saying my name!" Amber said.

"Ember! Ember! Ember! Ember McClain!" The crowd roared.

"No!" Amber shrieked. "_Amber_ McClain!"

"Amber! Amber! Amber! Amber McClain!"

"That's right!" Amber said to herself as she grew more powerful. "Keep saying my _name_…"

A swift kick to the back was like a scratch on a record player. Amber was now face-down on the cold metal stage.

"I dunno who you are, but I don't care." Came a teenage girl voice.

"Ember's fan base got a little too competitive I see."

Now there was a voice Amber recognized. It was that of Danny Phantom. As Amber stood up, her vision was fuzzy but she could still sorta make out the four bodies surrounding her. Danny Phantom had his fists of fury aimed at her. Next to Danny was that chick with the electric powers—Cecelia—and to her right was Tucker holding a Fenton thermos. Next to Tucker was Danny's sister Dani Phantom.

The elite Team Phantom.

"I'm not a fan!" Amber croaked bitterly. "I hate my sister's voice and how she's famous all the time!"

Tucker sucked defenseless Ember into the Fenton thermos.

"See? _He_ understands me." Amber said proudly.

"Sister?" Cecelia cringed.

"I didn't know Ember had a sister." Danielle said to the rest of the team.

"Argghh!" Amber growled in fury. "You'll always remember me!"

"Sounds like you and your sister need to work things out." Tucker said.

Suddenly Amber felt a sinking feeling. She, too, was being sucked into that thermos. "Noooo!"

After the ghosts were all gone, all the teens dispersed from the scene of the crime. Danny decided it would be best to leave Ember and Amber inside the thermos until they could better work things out. The thermos now sits on an old shelf in Danny's bedroom.


	8. Jet Maximum

Jet & Max Maximum belong to ClockworksApperentice

Storyline belongs to me!

Um yeah I thought this one was really cute. Sorry if it seems a little rushed. Tell meh what you think!

And if you're wondering about the title…I thought the name had an epic ring to it all by itself :D I hope you like

**Jet Maximum**

It was Saturday and Danny Fenton and some friends were gonna hit the mall. Danny and Tucker went into the video game store to look for the latest release in the _House of Horrors_ video game series, while Cecelia and Danielle went into a store for fancy dresses.

Danny was bored stiff while Tuck was reading off all sorts of junky video games that Danny didn't care about. "Tucker? Is the new release even out in stores yet?"

Tucker chuckled nervously and Danny could tell that was a no. Danny sighed.

"Are you done yet?" Danny had asked that question about twenty times before Tucker finally agreed.

"Okay, then let's go get the girls." Tucker and Danny had to pry Cecelia away from this fashionable yellow party dress she had found.

They walked outside and were headed towards the central park.

"If we can't go shopping, then just what are we going to do with the rest of this Saturday? Look, the sun is shining, and the sky is blue, hey let's go to the beach!" Cecelia said happily.

Just then, a blue mist flew out of Danny and Danielle's mouths. Danielle gasped. Danny looked worried.

"I think I know what we _are_ going to do now." Danny said.

"Well, where's the ghost?" Tucker looked around.

"I don't see anything." Cecelia said. "Oh wait, look…"

High in the sky was a female ghost in her mid-teens, and she was carrying somebody. She was headed in Danny's direction.

"What do you think she wants?" Asked Danielle, transforming into her ghost form.

"I dunno. I've never seen her before." Danny turned into Danny Phantom. "But I'll find out soon. Stay here, Cecelia. You too, Tuck. And, have a thermos ready in case our stranger gets hostile. Danielle, you're with me."

Danny and Danielle Phantom flew up to meet the ghost girl. She hovered in front of them because they were blocking her way. She had white hair and light purple eyes, and was wearing a black and white themed outfit. The friend she was carrying also had white hair, presumably the same eye color, and a black and white themed outfit as well.

"I thought we knew all the ghosts in this town." Danielle directed the comment at the stranger.

"I'm Jet Maximum. Now you know me." She said casually. "Aren't you Danny Phantom?" She inquired.

Danny gazed at Jet cautiously. "…Yeah…I am."

Jet looked down at the boy she was carrying, presumably her brother. "My brother Max, he's not in very good shape. I need your help, Danny Phantom."

She sounded so helpless, that Danny said, "Allright, well, let's take a look at him down on the ground."

They landed nearby Tucker and Cecelia and Jet laid Max down on the grass. "So what happened?" Cecelia asked.

"Well, he and I were just hanging out, joking around like usual in the ghost zone when we came across this lovely patch of flowers," She reached into her pocket and pulled out a Ziploc baggy which contained a red, black and purple flower.

Danny and Tucker nearly had heart attacks. "Blood Blossoms!" They said in a panicked unison.

"What are blood blossoms?" Cecelia was totally lost.

Tucker ignored her because he was in a total state of shock.

"I-I-Don't know what to do! I don't!" Danny was freaking out too.

Danielle's cheeks were growing hot, as if she was about to cry. She listened to Max's chest. His heart was still beating, but he had stopped breathing. "The very least I could do is give him mouth to mouth. But after that, I dunno…"

"Do it!" Jet shook Danielle's shoulders. "He's my twin! My _twin_!"

Danielle gulped. "Allright." Slowly she took a deep breath and knelt beside the boy, preparing to give him the kiss of life. The moment her soft lips touched him, he snapped awake and gave her a big sloppy kiss. He and Jet shared a cackle and then a high-five.

"I don't geddit." Tucker said.

Danny's eyebrows creased. "What kind of sick joke is this? Are you okay or are you sick from the blood blossoms?"

"Ease up, man." Max put his hand on Danny's shoulder. "I'm okay! See!" He did a flying flip in the air. "It was just a harmless prank."

Danny, Cecelia, Danielle, and Tucker all frowned at Jet and Max.

"Not. Cool." Cecelia said angrily.

"We were being friendly—trying to help you—and then you pull something like this? _Not_ a good way to make friends." Danielle glared.

"Take it easy. It was just a prank." Jet said. "And we…kinda wanted to meet you."

Danny only shot a cold glare at them. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves."

"What?" Max played innocent. "Blood Blossoms? Come on, I mean really. Couldn't you guys think up a more original name for these flowers?" He took the bag from Jet's hand. "They aren't even dangerous, see?" He tipped it over his mouth and swallowed the blossom whole. "Even if I had eaten one, then—"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Danny and Danielle screamed.

"Why?" Cecelia gasped.

Tucker fainted.

**To be continued…**

**Since ClockworksApprentice submitted 2 OC's, they get two chapters. Yipee!**


	9. Max Maximum

Max Maximum by ClockworksApperentice

Story belongs to me!

Last time on Danny Phantom, our heroes had just been visited by a pair of pranksters named Jet and Max Maximum. Jet was carrying Max , pretending like he was dying, and when Danielle tries to give him mouth to mouth he snaps awake…and then he swallows the Blood Blossoms…..0.o

**Max Maximum** (epic title is epic)

Cecelia had to catch Tucker as he fainted.

Danielle began to give Max the Heimlich, trying to force him to regurgitate the Blood Blossoms. "Spit it out! Come on!" She said in a fluster.

Danny tried phasing his hand into Max's stomach to retrieve the Blood Blossom. When he pulled it out, everybody was relived. Except for Tucker, who was of course unconscious on the ground.

"These flowers are dangerous!" Danny threw the Blood Blossoms on the ground. He shook his fist in Max's face. "Why don't you understand?"

"Relax, Danny. There's no such thing as "Blood Blossoms". I just found some random tulips and painted them all weird." Jet explained. "It's just a prank."

Danny glared. "You should do more useful things with your time than planning practical jokes. Someone could have gotten hurt."

"Where did you come from anyways?" Cecelia asked the twins.

"The next town over." They said in unison.

"And the only reason you came here was to pull the prank?" Danielle asked dully.

"And to meet Danny Phantom." Max said.

"Yeah, he rocks." Said Jet.

"Well, bye." Danny said.

Danielle threw sleeping Tucker over her shoulder as easily as if he was a sack of flour. Danielle, Danny, and Cecelia began to walk away.

"No!"

"Wait!" The twins followed them.

"We ran away from home. We've been thinking about coming to live in the ghost zone, but…" Jet said.

"But we don't know the place." Max added.

"Yeah! And we'd be like strangers."

"Can't just go in there alone…"

"It's scary."

"And dangerous."

"Full of monsters, and—"

"Okay I get your point!" Danny cut them off. "Allright," He sighed, "I'll help you find a home in the ghost zone."

"Hooray!" The twins did backflips in the air.

Danielle rolled her eyes, unamused.

"Take them home, Danielle. I'll meet you back home in a half hour. Or maybe sooner." Danny said. He turned to Jet and Max "Follow me." He said. He led the way to Fenton Works' basement at top speed and they phased through the walls of the house and down through the portal.

"Gosh, the ghost zone is creepy." Max said.

Jet shuddered as a big glob of a ghost flew past them. "There's not even a floor. Looks like it goes on forever…"

"It does." Danny said. He led them over to the floating island where his own ghostly lair was. There were actually four "apartments" on this island. Danny and his team occupied the one on the right end. The apartment on the far left was occupied by Perniculous, a magician poltergeist who was deathly irritating. "Take your pick, guys."

"Hmm." Said the twins together. They decided on the apartment which was next to Danny's.

"This will be our permanent home?" Jet asked.

Danny nodded. "For as long as you stay here. But beware Perniculous—he's a horrible magician. He almost killed my friend Garth once."

"Ooo what happened?" Asked Max.

Danny sighed. "Garth has an amulet fused inside of him that gives him dragon powers. Perniculous nocked it loose and Danielle had to pull it out. If it had stayed in, Garth would have died. But without it inside of him, he had no powers."

"Cooooool." Said Jet.

"Garth's just lucky Danielle was able to put it back in him." Danny finished. "So, I guess this is goodbye. Until me and my friends visit the lair, of course."

Jet and Max each gave Danny hugs.

"And…one more thing, guys. If me or my team ever needed help in…say, some big war sort of thing, we could count on you, right?"

"We owe you one." Max said.

"Two." Jet corrected.

As Danny flew away, he wasn't so angry at the twins anymore. They were likeable in a silly way. And hopefully they had learned their lesson about pulling life-threatening pranks…

…Or not.

**The End**

**So what did you think? :D I know I really loved it!**


	10. Don't Meddle With VooDoo

Angelica (VooDoo) belongs to Destined Meltdowns

Story (and Cecelia of course) belong to me!

And Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman of course

Sorry for the wait, everyone. I actually had this 90% finished the day I received VooDoo's bio, I just couldn't figure out how to wrap up the storyline here. anyways, this is definitely my fave oneshot in the series so far ^_^ I hope you all enjoy and a huge thanks to Destined Meltdowns!

**Don't Meddle With VooDoo**

It's been three years since Danny Phantom saved the world from the Disasteroid. Ever since then, people have made a fortune off of selling little Danny Phantom plushies to little children, because everybody in Amity Park knows how much the children love the charming hero.

Danny was always flattered by this, until one day he met up with a bit of bad luck.

Voodoo.

And not just any voodoo, ghost VooDoo.

Angelica Eris, better known by her more fearsome name VooDoo, was roaming the backstreets of the city one day when she saw an abandoned plushie lying in the streets. "Hmm." She thought. She extended a black-gloved hand and cast a charm on the doll. "Danny Phantom is really annoying—always happy, always cheerful, nothing ever seems to get him down."

With the doll now cursed, she picked it up and chuckled.

"I'm going to get the last laugh…" She found some wood chips from a playground and started poking the doll.

Back at the Fenton house, Danny was suddenly overwhelmed with cuts and muscle knots. He crashed on the couch.

"Danny, what's wrong?" It was his little sister Danielle. "What happened to you? Who did this?" She winced when she saw him.

"Nothing—nobody. I haven't left the house all morning." Danny moaned. He put his aching arm in front of her eyes. Bruises were forming.

Danielle waved her arms around him. There was nobody else in the room besides the two of them. "This must be an allergic reaction of some kind." She marched right upstairs. "Hang on while I get alcohol and an antiseptic…"

Danny reached for his cell phone which was lying on the end table next to him. The top of his speed-dial list was his girlfriend. He dialed, but every second he was waiting for her to pick up seemed like an eternity.

"Danny?" Came her soothing voice.

"Cecelia? Cecelia!"

"What's the matter?"

"I dunno. Something bad, really bad."

"I'll be right over."

"See ya." Danny dialed Tucker next and told him to come over as quickly as possible.

So with Cecelia, Tucker and Danielle all gathered around Danny trying to make him as comfortable as possible, new bruises were still forming. Cecelia was starting to cry. Tucker had a comforting arm on her shoulder.

"I've treated him for every allergic reaction known to man." Danielle was starting to go a little crazy. "I just don't know what's happening to him."

"These cuts, they look a lot more like _incisions_ than an allergic reaction." Cecelia pointed out.

"Yeah…" Tucker said thoughtfully. "Almost like scrapes. As if somebody was cutting him."

"But there's nobody here! Mom and dad are at work, and Jazz is at college! Nobody else has been in this house all day!" Danielle said, her voice raising.

Cecelia sat down next to Danny and stroked his cheeks. They were red and he was sweating.

"It's almost like he's…melting…" Tucker said worriedly.

"His forehead's really hot." Cecelia said. She turned to Danielle. "Go get the thermometer."

"Right."

Cecelia stuck the thermometer in Danny's mouth. The temperature reading was 107 degrees. "He's critical! If we don't cool him down, he's going to die!"

"Cecelia calm down!" Danielle, who was almost as panicked as Cecelia, ran for the sink to wet a cold towel.

"Use your ice powers!" Tucker told Danny.

Danny tried to spawn ice in his hand, but it melted at the touch of his hot skin. "It's no use Tuck." Danny said weakly.

Danielle handed Cecelia and Tucker the icy wet towel, which they then draped over Danny.

"Sit tight, guys. I'm going outside for a moment." Danielle changed into ghost form and flew out of the house.

"I'm coming too." Cecelia followed Danielle.

"Allright."

Somebody had to have Danny under a trance, spell or curse. And the spell-caster _must_ be nearby.

"What are we looking for?" Cecelia asked.

"Anything. Any clue, any scrap of theory we can round up to make it all make sense." Danielle said.

"Everything that's happened to him—sounds almost like—_voodoo_."

"I know, I was thinking that too." Danielle agreed.

"Let's check out Vlad's house. He's always out to get Danny, right?"

"Worth a shot."

Danielle picked up the ground-bound Cecelia and flew the both of them to Vlad's big house at the center of the Tossi suburb. Danielle phased them through the window.

"Ah, Danielle, and Cecelia. What brings you to mi fine estate?" Vlad smiled in his usual way.

"Stop what you're doing to Danny!" Danielle's fist glowed with ectoplasm.

"Yeah! Or we'll…we'll fight you!" Cecelia's fists glowed with electricity.

"Daniel? He's not in my plans, so I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Vlad said.

"Why should we believe you?" Cecelia took a bold step closer to him. Her hand was nearly touching his nose.

"Well, what happened to him?"

"His temperature is through the ceiling, he's got bruises and cuts appearing out of nowhere and some of his powers don't work." Danielle said.

"Let me let you girls in on a little secret. There's a young ghost lady named Angelica Eris who…finds it amusing to use voodoo on her enemies. I've had the pleasure of encountering her a few times."

"Ha! I knew you were behind it!" Cecelia decided.

"Behind it? You're quite wrong about that, my dear. I'm just suggesting a theory for you to pursue. Daniel is not my target right now and I'm far too busy to catch him." Vlad started to walk away. "Although, when I _do_ decide to go back to capturing him, I'd prefer if he was _alive_. Bye-bye now." Vlad kicked the girls out of his house.

"So we're looking for this Angelica girl." Danielle said.

Cecelia's cell phone was buzzing. "Hello?" She asked, sensing a nervous soul on the other end of the line.

"Cecelia? Cecelia, Danny's heart stopped! He's going into shock!" Tucker cried.

"No!" Cecelia turned to Danielle. "We have to get back to Danny. And fast."

"But Angelica is the only lead we've got—"

"Danny's dying." Cecelia said somberly. "I want to spend the last moments by his side."

And at that, they flew home.

Cecelia was crying all the way, stroking Danny's cheek. Tucker was bawling as he held Danny's right hand, Danielle holding Danny's left hand.

"He's gone, isn't he?" Danielle asked softly, tears rolling down her warm cheeks.

"Yes, yes he is." A purple-skinned ghost appeared out of nowhere, a dastardly smile upon her twisted ashen face. "No need to cry anymore, kids, he's _gone_."

Cecelia hung her head in shame. "Angelica, I presume?"

The fiend's eyes narrowed to slits. "Don't call me that. I prefer to go by my chosen name—VooDoo."

"Why would you do something like this?" Cecelia was in total disarray.

"You killed my best friend!" Tucker shouted angrily.

Danielle glowered fumingly.

VooDoo shrugged as if killing Danny was as easy as killing a fly.

Danielle shot a few ectoblasts at VooDoo, but VooDoo dodged them all, causing heavy damage to the house and furniture. Danielle groaned in frustration. She looked to Cecelia. Impulsively, Danielle threw Cecelia at VooDoo. Cecelia was just as shocked by Danielle's reaction as VooDoo was. Cecelia put her hands on VooDoo's face and sent a bolt of electricity through her head. Cecelia and VooDoo both fell to the floor near Tucker, who had the Fenton thermos at the ready.

Danielle stood a few feet away, curiously gazing at a Danny Phantom doll VooDoo had dropped. Danielle put the doll in her pocket. Tucker used the thermos to capture the psychotic VooDoo and helped Cecelia to her feet. Danielle placed Cecelia in front of Danny.

"Sometimes…in movies and all that, I know it's not real, but…maybe you could use electricity to get his heart beating again?" Danielle suggested.

Cecelia put her hand on Danny's chest and sent a small shock through him. Tucker checked the pulse on his friend's wrist and shook his head. "Again." Said Danielle in an almost confident tone.

Cecelia gave Danny a more powerful shock this time. Danny started to shake. "Danielle, give him mouth to mouth." Tucker commanded.

Danielle did so, and they were able to get Danny breathing regularly again within the half hour.

"Oh thank God. That was a close one." Cecelia said as she hugged Danny closely.


	11. Behind The Scenes

Bob Foley belongs to RinRox

Story belongs to me

Thanks again for letting me use him ^^

Well, I've written all kinds of genres so far in this series. Here's a shot of fluffy love!

**By the way, here is some news and updates:**

. There is no limit on how many OC's you can submit, just make sure you fill out SEPARATE bios for each character you submit

. Plotlines submitted to me are to be Danny-centered, UNLESS you have a really unique idea, in which case I recommend that you PM me

. Do not submit a Mary-sue

. Make sure you have other people's permission if you are submitting a character that is not your own

. NEW! Any questions you would like to ask me or any of my characters will be answered in the next chapter. Ask me (Prenn), Cecelia, Garth, Wenn, or any of the canon DP characters!

. Second generation characters are allowed, but plz PM me before you submit their bios

And a HUUUGGGE thank you to everyone who has submitted characters so far! I hope you are all enjoying this

Next up after Bob Foley (here) is…

Dannielle Reed, then Zena Star, and then Shirley Showenhower

Somewhere, later in this series, I plan to do a big SUPER long chapter with all the second generation OC's that have been submitted ^^ as for what else is coming, it's a surprise and I'll leave it at that

**Behind The Scenes**

While Danny and his friends were all in Washington D.C., Valerie got an interesting call from an old friend—her junior high sweetheart Bob Foley.

Valerie and Bob dated for a few weeks in junior high, and then she got fed up with him flirting with other girls and they split up. Bob was always a hottie magnet, unlike his cousin the geek Tucker Foley.

One morning when Valerie has just gotten out of the shower, she turned on her phone and checked her messages. Bob had sent her three.

"Hey Val. How are you? Call me."

"Valerie, hey, what's up? We haven't talked in awhile and I kinda miss you."

"Val, call me when you get the chance, kay?"

Valerie knew she couldn't _not_ call him, even if she didn't want to. Which she didn't. Reluctantly she dialed him up.

"Valerie!" He seemed happy enough.

"What?" She said lazily as she slumped down on the couch.

"We're cool, right? You know after we broke up, I felt really bad—"

"If this is some kind of scam to get me back, it's not gonna work, ya know. I'm smarter than that." Valerie said with a tone of pride. "I just got out of a relationship with Danny."

"Again?"

"Yeah. We just weren't meant to be." She shrugged.

"Oh." Bob sounded solemn for a change. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm surprised you care." Valerie perked up.

"Well, I care more than I let on…"

Valerie scoffed.

"Don't give me that junk, Val! You know I care…"

"Not really." She shook her head.

"I do. I do!"

"Prove it, then."

Bob sighed childishly. "I never stopped caring, even when we broke up. I can't even remember how many girls I've dated since you. There have been a lot, let me tell ya. But I never forgot…_you_, Val."

There was a silence here and there, from both of them. Valerie's entire house was dead quiet. All she could hear was the sound of her own heart as she felt the tears hitting her shirt as they came down. "You mean it?" She asked, lips quivering.

"Yes, I do." He said gently. "I hope you can forgive me…naw, forget it. No matter how hard I try, it'll never be worth it."

"What?" She asked, completely and utterly dumbfounded.

"You see, Val, _you_ moved on. I didn't." He sighed. "You're too good for me…"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss you. Which, now that we're making confessions, I totally missed you. You don't know how many times I stopped myself from trying to get you back."

"I think I can relate."

Valerie giggled.

"So, are we back together?"

"Yeah! Totally!"


	12. Someone For Everyone

Dannielle Reed belongs to Crazy Blood

Story belongs to me!

And Danny Phantom characters to Butch Hartman.

With the disclaimer out of the way, here are some updates:

After this oneshot will be Zena Star

And then Shirley Showenhower

And then Fredrick Johnson

And then Solana Jessing

Somewhere in the great beyond will be the second generation chapter(s) which will include Destiny Foley and Anette Fenton, and whoever else decides to submit a second generation OC ;)

And also, I have created a separate account for my titanic fanfiction, which I intend to put up later today so if you wanna check it out: Leonardo DiCaprio around 7 tonight my story will be up! I cannot believe this penname wasn't taken already xD (he is so hot btw)

Okay I think that's all that's new so far, so here's the story! Title seemed fitting enough :D

**Somebody For Everybody**

There's somebody out there for everybody. That phrase has been passed on for generations. But is it true? Does everybody really have a perfect match? Even bad guys?

Vlad Masters (thought) knew he had found his perfect match in Maddie Fenton, and was determined to have her, regardless of her choice. She chose Jack Fenton. Even now, Vlad Masters is sitting in his mansion trying to figure out a way to win the heart of the woman he loves.

Day after day, Vlad's job can get to be very "boring". There's only so many times he can attempt to capture Danny Phantom, Dani Phantom, and Cecelia Hazel before Vlad feels provoked to the point of sheer insanity. (More so than already). And there's only so many times these teenagers can escape.

Vlad grows tiresome of Wenn and Cirth walking into his house every morning asking for a new job to do. Wenn is that Tossi boy who reveres his employment from Vlad. Cirth is Danny Phantom's evil twelve year old clone.

Vlad was sitting at his desk filing some paperwork and listening to the crackling of the open fireplace when the big cedar door creaked open. Vlad winced. "Wenn, for the hundredth time, I don't have a job for you right now—" His booming voice came to an abrupt halt when he saw not Wenn, but a young ghost in her mid-twenties.

She had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Her face was cold. Her thin arms were crossed and she had an air of impatience about her. But the most peculiar thing about her was that she was, well, attractive to Vlad in some way.

"Hello." Vlad stood up with a surprised smile. "I am Vlad. How can I be of help?" He approached her slowly.

"I was in a motorcycle race with my friend Stacy and our other friends. I hit a squirrel, and my wheels went haywire and sent me crashing into the old junior high building. I crashed into a brick wall."

Vlad shrugged as if to say, "So?"

"I should be dead. And yet I am still here. And I'm not even in any pain."

"You're a ghost. Which means a simple crash like that isn't enough to send you into the afterlife."

She gasped.

"Let me guess, you didn't know you were a ghost until I just told you…"

The big cedar doors swung open once more and there was Wenn, standing up straight and ready for some direction.

"I might just have a job for you today, Wenn." Vlad smiled. "Come right this way, miss…"

"Dannielle Reed."

"Miss Reed." Vlad turned to the blond boy. "You too, Wenn, come."

The three of then went into Vlad's lair, where Vlad had Dannielle sit down.

"What can you see, Wenn?" Vlad whispered to the boy.

"She's definitely a ghost…died within the last two hours…curious about Amity Park…lives in a shabby little apartment by City Hall…" Wenn said.

"What are you doing?" Dannielle demanded. She stood up, distraught. "Is he like, reading my mind?"

"I'm a psychic, Miss Reed." Wenn replied calmly.

Dannielle scoffed.

"What? You don't believe me?"

"Nope."

Vlad put his arms around them to try and settle the little dispute. "Dannielle, I am a half ghost, and have been for over twenty years. I could teach you all about your powers, and train you, and—"

"Powers?" Dannielle almost laughed.

"Yes, and I could even let you stay in my house as opposed to that…"

"Shabby one bedroom apartment." Wenn added.

"You could come stay with me." Vlad tried to be as convincing as possible. He wanted so badly for this young lady to trust him. Trust is a powerful thing.

"Do I have the 'power' to say no?" Dannielle said.

Vlad frowned coldly as Dannielle proceeded for the exit. "What is something she wants? Anything?" Vlad desperately turned to Wenn.

"She's upset that her motorcycle is broken. If you can fly over to the place where she crashed and repair it before she gets there, she'll be indebted to you."

"I don't know anything about motorcycles!" Vlad said in a rush.

"I know you don't. But _I _do."

And so you can probably guess what happened next—Vlad and his minion flew over to the old junior high building. Wenn gave instructions on how to repair the engine. And in about twenty minutes, it was working again despite looking like it belonged in a junkyard.

"How long until she arrives?" Vlad asked the psychic boy.

"Well, she is on foot. So I'd say at least another hour."

"Why don't we fly over to her and give her a lift? You know where she is, don't you?"

Now it was Wenn's turn to scoff. "I don't know everything, Vlad."

Vlad pulled Wenn by the shirt. He growled at the boy, and then released him when he realized that Wenn really didn't know.

And so they waited there. By the motorcycle. For over an hour. Until Dannielle finally showed up. She scowled at Vlad and Wenn for finding her, and proceeded to her motorcycle. She was in total shock to see it fixed again. When she turned around, there was Vlad standing and smiling halfway.

"How did I fix it? I'm a man of many talents." Vlad said pompously.

A few yards away, Wenn rolled his eyes.

"How did you find it anyway?" Dannielle asked in awe.

"Psychic boy—he comes in handy for some things." Vlad took a few steps closer to her. "I can teach you everything about your new powers."

"I don't have any powers. Surely your psychic must know that."

Vlad picked up one of her small hands. "Surely he knows that you _do_."

Dannielle pulled her hand away from him and took a step back. She sat on the motorcycle and started up the engine. "I'll think about it." She said earnestly. And then she drove away, leaving Vlad and Wenn to talk amongst themselves.

"I don't get it. What's stopping her?"

"Pride." Wenn answered.

Within the minute, Danny Phantom and his clone, Dani Phantom, came floating by. "What's the point of vandalizing an old school? I guess you really are insane." Danny said from overhead.

Vlad sighed. "I know you won't believe me, but I'm actually not responsible for this one." He said calmly.

Dani Phantom chuckled. "Yeah right. You're a froot loop. Who knows what goes on in your head…"

Danny readied an ectoblast and prepared to fire. But before he could release it, Vlad and Wenn disappeared. Danny and Dani looked everywhere for the foes, but they did not reappear.

"They're not coming back. So let's get going. This place really gives me the creeps." Dani said.

"Ditto." Danny agreed as they flew back to their home.


	13. To Be Me

Zena belongs to doggyjunky

Story belongs to me! And DP belongs to Butch…eh you know the drill. Enjoy! Sorry it took me so long. Laziness got to me. As well, I have been co-writing Hybrids: On The Run with Jet, here is the link to the story, it's posted on her account: s/8367492/1/Hybrids_On_the_Run_Cowritten_with_Prenn

We'd appreciate reviews, thanks!

Ok so here are the updates for the Oneshot Series:

Zena Star (here)

And up next is Shirley Showenhower

Fredrick Johnson

Solana Jessing

And after that, there will be a chatroom-ish chapter featuring Jet's 5 main OCs Melissa, Tyler, Victoria, Chloe, and Renyi

Still accepting OC submissions! :D

**To Be Me**

There's a girl at Casper High named Zena Star (such an awesome intro XD). She has the power to switch people's bodies and then put them back. As a child, she used to do this just for fun. But now that she's older, she does it to teach people a lesson.

So today in gym class, she decided to locate the two people in school who seemed the most different from each other.

Obviously that would be Paulina Sanchez and Sam Manson. Paulina was a hot cheerleader and had a happy personality whereas Sam was the goth geek that nobody seemed to appreciate.

As all the girls entered the locker room to change. Zena put one hand on Sam's shoulder and the other on Paulina's. In an instant, the two of them switched, and were hit by massive headaches causing them to pass out. Zena slipped away into the background, hoping nobody would identify her as the cause of the incident.

It was about an hour later, that Paulina awoke in the hospital. In the room as well were Danny, Tucker, Cecelia, and…Sam Manson's parents?

"You're awake!" Tucker said happily.

"What are you all doing here?" Paulina asked, but she could've sworn it was Sam's voice that she heard.

"You passed out at school." Cecelia said.

"We wanted to make sure you were okay, sweetie." Pamela Manson gave a hug.

"Why are you calling me that?" Paulina stood up. She felt her hair, and it was super short. She screamed.

"What is it?" Asked Jeremy Manson.

"What's wrong?" Danny inquired.

"My hair! What happened to my hair?"

Tucker shook his head. Sam's hair looked the same as always.

"It could use a little brushing, I guess…" Cecelia shrugged.

"Nothing's wrong, Sam." Danny said slowly.

"Sam?"

"Geez, she must have hit the floor _hard_." Tucker whispered to Cecelia, who nodded.

Paulina forced the door open, and skidded down the hall looking for a bathroom. She stopped at the mirror, gasping and crying in horror of the face she saw staring back at her. Cold tears started to flow, smearing the gothic eyeliner and running into her purple lipstick. When she turned around, there was Pamela Manson.

"Sammykins?" She hugged the girl she thought was her daughter.

Paulina felt like she was suffocating. She didn't know what to do! She broke away and ran straight for Danny. _Danny Fenton has a crush on me, right?_ Paulina said to herself. _So would he believe me, even if I sound crazy?_

She pulled Danny into a closet and pinned him against the wall. "Do I look crazy to you?" She asked.

Danny's eyes widened. Sam was out of breath and panting, and had the deranged black eyeliner stains rolling down her cheeks… "No?" Danny lied out of fear.

"Good." She released her tight hold on him. "So, you'd believe me if I said I was Paulina?"

Danny shook his head slowly.

"Well, I _am_ Paulina. Paulina in the body of gothic, uptight, skinny, geeky, loser—"

"Okay, I get the point." Danny said. "We just need to talk to the doctor. Come on, Sam," He took her hand, but she pulled away from him.

"No!" She barked. "I'm Paulina! Come on, would Sam really say this?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Prove it then. Say something only _Paulina_ would know."

"Allright, allright. Remember that awful day that ghost bugs invaded the school?"

"Uhuh."

"And you came into my room, but you were in Danny Phantom form. I told you that nobody had taken care of me yet, and then we both got drugged with that awful gas." Paulina could tell just by looking in Danny's eyes that he didn't believe her. "Danny, please! You've got to believe me!" She took his hand. "Just before I passed out—when I was still in my own body, this one girl came up to me and Sam and put her hand on our shoulders. I think she has something to do with all of this."

"What girl?" Asked Danny, suddenly curious.

"Zena…Star. Zena Star! She's always in the back of the class, doesn't talk much, Dash thinks she has a crush on you…"

"We need to find Paulina. I mean Sam. If we find her, then I'll believe you." Danny said.

The two of them walked out of the closet. Pamela and Jeremy stood there, frowning.

"How are we going to ditch them?" Paulina whispered through gritted teeth.

"Uh, Mr. and Mrs. Manson? Sam's doing just fine now." Danny reassured the adults. He turned to Paulina. "You're coming to my place, now, right?"

She nodded.

And so Tucker, Danny, Cecelia and Paulina all got into Tucker's car.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Sam." Tucker said.

"Guys, we need to go to Paulina's house. And fast." Danny said.

"What's going on?" Cecelia asked Danny.

They explained on the way.

It was Cecelia who volunteered to knock on the door of Paulina's house. Mr. Sanchez immediately recognized Cecelia from all the times she had visited.

Sam was curled up in a ball on the couch. Her long hair was in a mess, and she had grey bags under her eyes. Her appearance was maddening. She drew only rapid, shallow breaths. She was totally freaking out!

Cecelia walked into the room. "Hi." She outstretched a hand for Sam to take.

Sam shook her head and turned away.

"Come on," Cecelia whispered, "Sam. Danny, Tucker, and the _real_ Paulina are waiting in Tuck's car."

"How did you know?" Sam's voice sounded hoarse, as if she had been crying.

Cecelia helped Sam to her feet and walked her out to the car. Sam and Paulina sat together in the back, with Danny in the middle of them. The two girls stared at each other for the whole drive, rarely blinking.

"Do I really look like that?" Sam asked.

"Do _I_ look like _that_?" Paulina asked.

The five of them went into Danny's house. Danny brought down the school yearbook from his desk and showed it to Paulina.

"That's her! That's Zena. Right here." Paulina identified.

Zena had blond hair with blue streaks. She was on the soccer team and she was wearing a black shirt with a purple peace sign on it and purple shorts.

"Why did she do this?" Sam asked.

"Probably to get attention." Was Tucker's answer.

Danny pulled out the student address book. "I hope she's in here. We need to get her to switch them back, and fast."

"Right there." Sam said. "There's her name."

"217 Dilson Street." Danny read off the page. "Anybody know where that is?"

"I do." Said Danielle, coming into the room. "One of my classmates lives on Dilson Street."

And so, Danielle sat shotgun while Tucker drove…and Danny, Paulina, Sam and Cecelia crammed into the back. That was cozy. And awkward.

"There it is!" Danielle pointed to the street name. Tucker turned, and soon they reached Zena's address.

Everybody got out. It was Paulina who stepped up to ring the doorbell.

"Hello." Said a cool voice. "I had a feeling you'd find me." Zena invited the six of them into the house.

"Why did you do this?" Sam asked, enraged. "Why did you do this to us?"

"Calm down." Zena said quietly. "I did it to teach you two a lesson. You need to be more considerate of each other."

"I can't live like this!" Paulina moaned. "Switch me back! I can't be a goth geek forever!"

"You have to agree to a truce." Zena was steadfast. "Or you'll be stuck like this forever.

"No." Sam said softly.

Zena shrugged.

"Allright. We'll make a truce!" Paulina caved. She turned to Sam. "Friends?"

Sam was reluctant to agree. But in the end she decided to accept a hug from Paulina. Zena switched them back. And well, hopefully Sam and Paulina have learned to understand each other a little better!


	14. Harmless Intuition

Shirley Showenhower ©The Dp Fangurl

Story belongs to me, and DP characters to Butch Hartman

Updates:

Shirley (here)

Next is Fredrick

Then Solana

Then the chatroom featuring Jet's 5 OCs

Then Mitchi

*Still Accepting Submissions*

FINALLY I have several second generation OCs lined up for the finale chapter (which will probably be put up in 2 weeks so SUBMIT NOW if you wanna be featured)…and a lot of them you can find by awesome DevantArtists…XD

Ok, that's it for ze updates. Here below we have a story, and a demonstration of how I write when I get no sleep!

**Harmless Intuition** (random title because I am a derp today -_-)

There's a lot people don't know about Fredrich Isak Showenhower. First of all, he's a human. Secondly, he's got a naaasty case of ghost envy, and finally, he has a daughter named Shirley. Or rather, he _had_ one.

Freakshow and his spectral assistant Lydia (how scandalous ^_^) were having a nice night in a wooden cabin and Freakshow told Shirley to go and fetch some firewood. Freakshow and Lydia made out for like an hour, and it was when the power flickered out that they realized Shirley hadn't come back yet.

So they went out into the pouring rain. Their panicked voices could scarcely be heard amidst the surrounding thunderstorms.

_Shirley Showenhower was never found by her parents._

What happened to her? The nine year old girl was struck by electricity and died quickly and painlessly. Upon opening her eyes after death, she had a natural instinct to fly into the ghost zone, even though she'd never been there before.

The ghost zone was a dog-eat-dog world, and Shirley was lucky enough to encounter the gentle and fair Princess Dorothea, who took her in as her own. Shirley came to enjoy life in the great cold castle. Although, she was still very lonely. She missed her family.

She tried to recall them one day, but the memories seemed faded, as if those days were decades ago. Another life.

Eventually, Shirley came clean to Dora.

"If you find Danny Phantom, he'll help you. I know it." Were Dora's words of encouragement. "Danny lives in Amity Park. He's also known by the name of Danny Fenton. He's a real great kid…"

And so Shirley was determined to find him. She searched high and low, and stopped only at the sight of the unmistakable "Fenton Works" sign.

Danny Fenton just _had_ to be here, Shirley thought. So she stepped up and rang the doorbell. It was a slim girl with short, choppy black hair and bright blue eyes who answered the door. Her eyes popped wide open at the sight of the green-skinned little girl.

Shirley was clueless, and had a hopeful smile on her little face. "Do you know Danny Fenton? Do you know where I can find him? I need his help."

"I'm Danielle."

"I am Danny Fenton." The boy that emerged from behind Danielle could have been her twin. "Is something the matter?"

"Yes," Said Shirley relieved, "Thank God I found you. Just a few weeks—months, I dunno, it was a while ago—I became a ghost. My friend Princess Dora told me you could help me find my father…"

"Dora, huh?" Danny was deep in thought.

"Who's your father?" Danielle asked, inviting Shirley into their house.

"Fredrich Showenhower."

"Fredrich…_Isak_…Showenhower?" Danielle gaped suddenly.

Shirley nodded, completely innocent and unaware of the fact that Freakshow was a thief, and a wanted man. "He's the best father in the whole wide world. And I really miss him."

Danny and Dani exchanged weird looks. Danielle was debating on whether or not to tell Shirley the truth—that Freakshow had just recently been caught and jail'd…but then again, this was a little girl's father as well. Danielle sighed. "Danny, you decide."

Danny could see it in Shirley's pleading little red eyes—she wanted to see her father again, even if it was only for a moment. "Ah, allright. We'll take you to him."

"What?" Exclaimed Danielle in a flurry.

"Yay!" Shirley did somersaults through the air.

Danny and Dani changed into their ghost forms and flew off to the state penitentiary with Shirley tailgating close behind.

"Now, Shirley you have to be careful in this part of town." Danielle warned. "A large part of this area is owned by the Government Guys in White."

Shirley nodded obediently.

"This means we'll have to stay intangible." Danny said. The three of them used their powers.

Shirley would have been embarrassed to admit her intangibility had a way of cutting out, and that she was not strong enough to hold it steady.

We'll probably get out before anything bad happens right? Shirley thought to herself.

As intangible ghosts, they entered the prison area through the back end of the building. The whole place seemed encompassed by an eerie depth of shadow, remorse, and turmoil.

"I don't like it here." Shirley whispered to Danielle.

"Shh!" Danielle commanded harshly.

Stealth and tactics were Danny's strong point here. He managed to sneak a peek at the bulletin list and see what section Freakshow was being held in. "Level 2, room 21-B." Danny whispered to the girls. They followed him up a level. It was Dani who spotted room 21. They walked through room A until they were in room B.

Swaddled amongst several white bed sheets was grey, bald Freakshow looking tormented and demented like never before.

"_That's_ my dad? Not at all how I remember him…" Shirley approached him. She outstretched a hand, but…

Danny yanked it way. "What are you doing? If we come out of intangibility, the security cameras will pick us up and we'll be screwed for sure!"

Shirley relaxed. She knew what this meant. She walked around the bed, so at least she could see his sleeping face one more time before she flew back to the ghost zone. Dora's castle was Shirley's home now. If she tried to hang on to the past, she'd never get out of the memory. It was intuition to move on.


	15. Deadline To Meet

Fredrick Cave Johnson © One-legged Jim

Story © Me

And DP © Butch Hartman

.

To the person who submitted **James Smith** and **Clastren**, I need to know your **name** (nickname, username, something to reference you by other than 'guest') before I write about your character!

.

And to the person who submitted **Karly Mason**, I'm going to need some viable proof that she is not a Sue, because I have a strict non-sue policy and she seems very much like a Sue. So if you are not a member of the site, you can just add another review. But if you _are_ a member, plz PM me so we can discuss this.

.

And special thanks to….xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx for reviewing all the time :DDD you make me so happy!

.

Schedule 'n' stuffs:

Fredrick (here)

Next up is Solana

Then the chatroom thingy

Then Mitchi

Then Christian

Then a oneshot about how Danielle became a Fenton

And then far off (but not too far away) will be the oneshot featuring all the next gen OCs. Deadline for submitting a next gen OC will end by the time I put up the chatroom chapter XD so if you have one in mind, don't hesitate to submit!

.

100th reviewer: I know this is probably a long way away, but the 100th reviewer will receive a special surprise :3 and yes it will be something real, not just a :D or something. The 100th reviewer will get not only another chapter to feature an OC of their choice in, but will also be featured in a chapter of my big novel What Happened Next! So, review!

Welp, that's it for news ;) so here is the story.

.

There was so much in his bio that I tried to include, but there's only so much I can do in a short time :3 and Fredrick's a really complex character. I'm glad you submitted him tho. I did my best!

**Deadline To Meet**

Fredrick Johnson is a cyborg that has been sent through the Fenton ghost portal with one mission in mind: to capture Danny Phantom and bring him back for various painful tests and samples.

In an error of transferal, though, some of Fredrick's machinery parts have been turned into Ectoranium. To go along with that, some of his machine parts are shutting down, forcing a twelve-hour deadline upon him. Twelve hours before he dies.

Fredrick's co-worker Cave has been sent into the field to accompany him, but Cave got turned into a ghost and is virtually useless now when it comes to repairing Fredrick. Cave and Fredrick set up their base in a vacant house on the same street of the Fenton house, a location where Danny Phantom is seen many times a week.

Fredrick watched the house with his binoculars for hours. There was little action. A red-haired woman was doing some gardening outside and kept going in and out of the house. Around five o'clock, a girl with long brown hair entered the house. But nobody came out.

What was Fredrick supposed to do?

"Get a move on!" Cave told him.

Fredrick had to wait for the opportune moment to sneak into the Fenton house. The easiest way to sneak in would be to use his upgraded portal gun to scale the building and enter from a window on the second floor. One of the windows had pink curtains and the other had blue, so it was not hard for Fredrick to guess which window had to belong to Danny Fenton's bedroom.

Fredrick waited for the redhead woman to enter the house with a load of gardening tools to wash.

Fredrick scaled took the portal gun out of his backpack and launched a tractor beam to the ledge of the window with blue curtains. Easily he climbed up the steep, brownbrick walls and climbed into the room. There was nobody inside.

Fredrick swore silently. He looked around the room—an old computer desk, spaceship models, a little rocketship built out of Legos, and several posters. On the desk was a picture of Danny Fenton. Fredrick smiled at this. It was a photo of black-haired Danny kissing a girl with long brown hair. She must have been the same girl who walked into the house.

That meant she was here.

Fredrick opened the door just a crack so he could see. Somebody walked past. It was a big fat man in an orange jumpsuit.

"Maddie, I think I'm going to hit the hay." The fat man yelled down the hall.

"Goodnight!" Said a woman's voice.

Fredrick waited for the fat man to close the door across the hall. Now the hallway was completely empty. Fredrick slowly inched his way out of Danny's room, careful not to make a sound in case he stepped on some otherwise squeaky floorboards. Fredrick stealthily kept close to one side of the hall. Somebody was talking in the neighboring bedroom. The bedroom with the pink curtains.

It was a youthful girl's voice. She sounded like she was talking on the phone. "Gosh, Paulina that's so nice of you!...Yes of course I'll come…Friday?...Sleepover?...Okay…Sorry, we're out of popcorn…But I have chips…great!"

Fredrick crept across down to the staircase. He crouched down and looked in between the railing pillars. In the kitchen was the red-haired woman, fixing sandwiches and putting a bagel in the microwave. On the couch…there he was. Danny Fenton. He had his arm around the tan-skinned brunette. They were watching one of those old Leonardo DiCaprio films.

Fredrick got an adrenaline rush through his body. Would the jolt be strong enough to keep him going? He looked at the grandfather clock in the dining room—only nine hours were left before he died. Fredrick had to get back home to the lab where his machine parts could be repaired.

But, unfortunately, this meant waiting until Danny Fenton was alone so he could fall right into Fredrick's trap. The knob to the girl's bedroom door was turning. Uh oh. Fredrick only had a few seconds to find a new hiding place or his cover would be blown…the hall closet at the end of the upstairs hallway! He hid in there and watched through a crack as a young teen emerged from the bedroom. She happily skipped down the stairs.

"Danielle, tell your father dinner's going to be ready soon." Said the woman who was fixing the meal.

The teenage girl ran into the father's bedroom and shouted, "Dinner's ready!" and then she ran back down the stairs.

Fredrick could hear Danny talking about the end of the movie. The father came downstairs as well. So presumably, the family was now gathered around the table and eating.

The waiting took forever, especially to Fredrick. He could feel the sensory parts of his machine shutting down. He also had loss of breath. Two hours had been subtracted from his life.

There were faint sounds of jubilee—leading Fredrick to guess that the family was now playing some sort of board game. That took another two and a half hours. By now Fredrick was bored as ever and quite hungry too. Cave would be very mad that this mission was taking so long. It was taking this long because Fredrick didn't want to get any of these other people involved.

Really, did it matter anymore? Fredrick huffed up and opened the closet door. He peeked over the stair railing and saw that the board game was finished. The adults were heading downstairs taking about some sort of "laboratory project" and that left the three teenagers on the couch. The younger girl was asleep on the couch.

"Let me go and get it." Danny said. "Be right back."

Now was Fredrick's big chance. His heart was thumping fast as Danny skidded up the stairs and across the hall, completely unaware that he was being preyed upon.

Fredrick slowly left the comfort of the closet. Danny was inside his room searching for something. Fredrick opened the door slowly. It creaked.

"Cecelia, I…" Danny was digging through his backpack. "I must have left it in my locker."

Fredrick shut the door. Danny stood up and turned around. Before he had time to scream, Fredrick had knocked the boy out using a baseball bat. Fredrick prepared to carry the boy and take him down and out through the window, but the moment he touched the boy, his skin fried. What?

Fredrick examined every possible possibility. Why couldn't he touch the boy? Ectoranium. Fredrick's machine parts had some small Ectoranium component. So he would never be able to touch the ghost.

Cave was going to be so mad…how tragic! Fredrick didn't know what to do! He couldn't think of what to do next!

And then at the moment when everyone was least expecting it…ZAP. Fredrick was unconscious. From behind the man, the brunette emerged, a powerful blast of electricity wafting back and forth between her hands. "That's what you get for messing with my boyfriend!" The brunette said proudly.

Danielle came into the room after she heard the surge of electricity. She gasped. "Who is that man, Cecelia?"

Cecelia raised an eyebrow. "I dunno. But you and I are going to stay here until he wakes up. For better or for worse. I think he was trying to kidnap Danny."

"Looks like he's a cyborg." Danielle took a closer look.

The two girls sat on Danny's bed until Danny woke up. They told him what had happened and he joined them.

It was a little over an hour later before Fredrick awakened. He was barely alive. The large electrical shock must have taken a few hours off his lifeline. The super-powered trio stood up, and braced themselves for a possible hostile.

"Please…don't…I need your help." The voice sounded mechanical and distorted. He was bursting at the seams. "I won't harm you. No. Not after I've seen how you live, ghost child. I can't take you away from your parents, your sister, your love…"

Danny's heart softened and he lowered his ghostly weapon.

"Danny, don't." Danielle warned.

"He knocked you out! Tried to kidnap you! He got in the _house_ for goodness sake!" Cecelia said.

Danny reached out a hand.

"No, no." Fredrick pulled away. "Ectoranium."

The three of them gasped.

"If you can help me get out of the house, I promise I'll never bother you again. You'll never even see me again. I'm not from your universe, you see."

It didn't take much to convince Danny that this guy was allright. Danielle and Cecelia, well, they could learn a lot from Danny. So the three of them snuck Fredrick out of the Fenton house. He returned to Cave, and told him there was no time to explain anything.

After they returned to their home universe, all problems were fixed. Except for the fact that the Ectoranium components of Fredrick were now permanent additions. Cave insisted that Fredrick explain why he had not captured the ghost boy.

"Well, the thing about Danny is, he's not really worth capturing. He's not the sort of _creature_ we are looking for…he's too human."


	16. What's This Show Called

Prenn: hello wonderful viewers! Today on Prenn's wonderful oneshots we will be doing an interview show! Cecelia, Sam and Danielle will be hosting, of course. And all your fave Danny Phantom characters will be making various cameos. I'm always into trying different things, so heeeerre is Cecelia with the disclaimer!

Cecelia: Solana belongs to blueangelrose97, Story belongs to Prenn, And DP belongs to Butch Hartman

Danielle: *pops in* heeey everybody!

*random talk show set appears and Danielle and Cecelia sit down*

Sam: *walks in through studio door* kill me now

Danielle: today's special guest is….Solana Jessing!

Solana: *appears on chair opposite the other girls* what am I doing here?

Cecelia: Solana! Hey gurl wassup? Tell the audience where you're from!

Solana: um…

Cecelia: Solana lives in the ghost zone near the realm of the Far-Frozen!

*audience claps*

Solana: and you know this how…?

*audience laughs*

Danielle: read us the next question, Sam!

Sam: *gothic monotone* kill me now

*audience laughs*

Danielle: okay, the next question is, what are your favorite weapons to use, Solana?

Solana: *stands up* What?!

Cecelia: that's right everybody, Solana's weapon of choice is a…bow and arrow!

Danielle: the next question is…what are your _powers_?

Solana: what kind of talk show is this?

Cecelia: Solana's powers are flight and light control.

Danielle & Cecelia in unison: pretty rad, eh?

Sam: kill me now

Solana: is this really happening?

Danielle: oh yes

Sam: not really, this is all just happening in Prenn's mind

Danielle: why do you have to spoil everything, Sam! *eyes glow ghostly green*

Sam: kill me now

Danielle: you don't want me to reply to that

Cecelia: *nervous smile* okay, girls, lets calm down over a commercial break! We'll be right back!

**commercial break. :D Prenn and Jet's story _Hybrids On The Run_ has been updated with chapter 2 today! :D s/8367492/1/Hybrids_On_the_Run_Cowritten_with_Prenn

And also, DLH has been updated for all you fans of DP next generation stories!**

Danielle & Cecelia: weeee're back!

*audience claps*

Danielle: now, moving on to the question you've all been waiting for!

Cecelia: that's right! Solana, how did _you_ meet Danny Phantom?

Solana: well, I, that's um…personal information

Cecelia: this is a talk show! We're all about exploiting that personal information to give the readers lots of laughs

Solana: believe me, I know…

Danielle: so…how did you meet him?

Cecelia: yes, pray tell

Solana: *opens mouth but no words come out*

Sam: kill me now

Danielle & Cecelia: be quiet Sam! Solana was just about to open up!

Solana: *sits back down* well, it was a bright and sunny day. Blue skies in the human world. But I wouldn't know that because I lived in the ghost zone. Until one day I stumbled upon the Fenton ghost portal. I just had to check it out. It led me to someplace different. Someplace new. It led me to Amity Park, Colorado. There's a school there called Casper High. I started attending because I wanted to get a good education. And only a few weeks into school this boy pulled me into a closet and told me he knew I was a ghost. He knew because he was part ghost himself and had a ghost sense.

Danielle: cool!

Cecelia: dija ever see him again?

Solana: nope. After Frostbite—he's sorta like my guardian—banned me from going to school there because he thought it would be dangerous

Danielle: how awful! That really isn't fair

Solana: oh don't pity me—I'll be returning as soon as I turn sixteen

Cecelia & Danielle in unison: why sixteen?

Solana: *winks at audience* because sixteen is the magic age of course

Cecelia: *realizes* ohhhh

Danielle: gotcha

Solana: so hopefully I'll see you all again soon? *stands up to leave and gathers purse and everything* bye

Danielle: wait!

Cecelia: we're not done yet!

Solana: we're not?

Sam: *facepalms* kill me now

Cecelia & Danielle: no!

Cecelia: we still have three more special guests!

Solana: *sits back down reluctantly* who?

Danielle: you'll see

Cecelia: introducing…the _guys_!

*Danny, Tucker and Garth pop in. Tucker is wearing a scuba ensemble and Danny is wearing swim trunks and Garth is wearing a tank top and surf shorts*

Tucker: why did you do that? We were at the beach!

Cecelia: boys, meet Solana. Solana, here are the boys

*everybody shakes hands and then they all sit down in chairs that conveniently appear in the room*

Danielle: does anybody have anything to say?

Danny: I'm shirtless…and I'm on a talk show…I feel really awkward right now *blushes*

Danielle: well, you should. But I'm sure all the ladies are enjoying that

Sam: kill me now

Cecelia: now that everybody is here, Solana do you have anything you'd like to ask the boys? Particularly Danny?

Solana: not really…?

Danielle: yes you do. Danny, Solana would like to ask you to help her convince Frostbite she should be allowed to attend Casper High as a student regardless of the danger and/or political involvement

Garth: that's a mouthful

Danielle: ikr

Danny: umm

Cecelia: who thinks Danny looks totally hot in a swimsuit? *raises hand*

Sam: ugh…kill me

Cecelia: *notices she is the only one raising her hand and slowly puts it down*

Danielle: well, our time is almost up…

Tucker: or so it seems

Garth: Danielle, you're only saying that because Prenn said so

Danny: and Prenn only wrote this 'story' for lack of a better plot

Sam: *runs out of the talk show room because she can't stand another ounce of Prenn's randomness*

Garth: so true

Tucker: I think there's just one last question you have, right Danielle?

Danielle: yep.

Cecelia: say it!

Danielle: *turns to Solana* would you like to host an episode of the talk show with us?

Solana: NOPE *pops out*

Tucker: I have something very profound to say…

Everybody: what?

Tucker: the next episode in this oneshot series is going to be the chatroom! Hahaha see you all there tonight!

Danielle: it might not get posted tonight

Tucker: what?

Danny: it depends on whether or not Prenn decides to post two episodes in one day

Cecelia: she probably won't knowing how lazy she is

Garth: I'll bet if she gets 5 reviews she will!

Tucker: yah

Cecelia: totally

Danny: and don't forget all the other episodes, such as Mitchi and Christian…their episodes come right after the chatroom

Garth: yes

Tucker: now that this oneshot has exceeded 1000 words, it's time to bid our readers a fond farewell for right now

*the five remaining stand up and wave goodbye*

Cecelia & Danielle: we'll see you next time on…

Danny: what's this show called?

Cecelia & Danielle: we'll see you next time on _What's This Show Called_!


	17. Sorta Likea Chatroom

Belongs to Jetafray Angel

Story belongs to me

Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman!

.

Poll: should I do more chatroom chapters? Lemme know in your review! This is my first attempt at a chatroom -_-

.

Deadline for submitting second generation OCs has EXPIRED. There are like twelve of them tho, so I'm happy ;D

.

Next up after chatroom is:

Mitchi Sander

Christian Burke

Danielle Fenton (how she became a Fenton)

And Clothos, Atrapos and Lachesis

Keep submitting XD I love OC's!

.

100th reviewer gets to have their character or characters (provided they are not Mary-Sues) appear in a 2000 word+ special Oneshot here as well as being featured in a chapter of my big novel What Happened Next. Since I didn't do one for DLH and regretted it later, I'm doing one for this story as well as What Happened Next.

.

The Chatroom is featuring these guys today:

Danny (Clueless1)

Cecelia (Electricbabe)

Tucker (Toofine)

Sam (Gofficgurl66)

Danielle (Musicluver909)

Garth (Jedidragon)

Valerie (Sexibeast)

Jazz (Redhead227)

Melissa (Witchyallure)

Tyler (Demonlust)

Chloe (Aquachick44)

Tori (Theunknown1)

Renyi (Wolfsbane55)

**Sorta Likea CHATROOM **

Toofine: hey, wassup girls? Is anyone online?

Gofficgurl66: nope

Toofine: hey Sam! you're not who I expected, but since you're the only one online, do you wanna

Gofficgurl66: nope

Sexibeast: there are tons of girls online. But nobody wants to go out with you, Foley

Toofine: I bet Danielle would! If she'd ever come online

Musicluver909: sorry Tuck, I'm busy hangin' with Cecelia

Electricbabe: we just got our nails done!

Witchyallure: it was killer to watch

Redhead227: hey, who all's online?

Gofficgurl66: not Sam

Aquachick44: HEY I DON'T KNOW YOU

Theunknown1: Chloe, turn your caps lock off

Aquachick44: I DUNNO HOW. BUT ISN'T CAPS LOCK FUUUNNN?

Demonlust: annoying, rather. We're not supposed to be online, Renyi said…

Wolfsbane55: Renyi said what

Demonlust: -_-

Sexibeast: has anyone seen Danny lately? My screen shows he's online

Electricbabe: mine too

Musicluver909: Idk

Aquachick44: BBB MY BFF CUZ IDK WHAT'S COMIN NEXT WE'LL BE LMHO WITH THE REST SO TTYLXOX

Witchyallure: Chloe not the time

Jedidragon: I don't think she cares XD

Toofine: hey Garth! Wanna hang out? :D

Jedidragon: I regret signing on

Electricbabe: lol ;D

Wofsbane55: work let out early...some kind of disaster happened

Jedidragon: idk what

Sexibeast: my father almost lost his job because of it but won't tell me what it is D:

Electricbabe: ooh tough

Redhead227: is he ok now?

Sexibeast: idk

Aquachick44: BBB MY BFF

Gofficgurl66: turn your caps lock off right. Now.

Aquachick44: NO

Toofine: so does ANYBODY want to hang?

Aquachick44: I'LL HANG ^ ^

Wolfsbane55: not with him you won't

Musicluver909: aw come on, don't be so harsh on the kid :(

Wolfsbane55: I'm so not being harsh at all

Demonlust: yeah you did sound kinda harsh

Wolfsbane55: what?

Demonlust: I heard you from the other room -_-

Jedidragon: does anybody else have a craving for marshmallows? Or is it just me?

Gofficgurl66: it's just you

Redhead227: lol

Toofine: naww, I could go for a marshmallow too

Musicluver909: ice cream is way better

Theunknown1: ikr

Electricbabe: and cake is even better than them all

Demonlust: YEEAAAAHHH! XD

Gofficgurl66: as long as it has bat sprinkles XP

Sexibeast: and lots of frosting and fudge :DDD

Electricbabe: fudge is gross DX

Witchyallure: only in large quantities 0.o

Aquachick44: FUDGE SUX

Demonlust: I tend to disagree ^ ^

Aquachick: ANYONE FOR A SWIM? IT IS SUMMER AFTER ALL

Redhead227: sure! Community pool is just down the road

Electricbabe: the beach is way better tho

Musicluver909: if you're going to the beach, I'm coming too

Toofine: count me in, ladies

Demonlust: aaah the sun

Witchyallure: you could use some!

Demonlust: -_-

Jedidragon: I'll only come if…well never mind I'll be there

Gofficgurl66: I won't

Toofine: oh come on, Sam! It's a lovely summer day

Electricbabe: ikr

Musicluver909: I'll bring the picnic basket :3

Electricbabe: I'll bring some towels

Jedidragon: I'll be the barbecue…

Theunknown1: …

Wolfsbane55: because he's a dragon … XD

Theunknown1: lol I geddit now

Wolfsbane55: you can count me in

Theunknown1: ditto :P

Demonlust: me three

Gofficgurl66: ok I'll come

Sexibeast: I'll be there!

Clueless1: hey

Sexibeast: where were you, Danny?!

Electricbabe: yeah! This episode's almost over

Clueless1: I was hangin out wif Prenn

Prenn: chatroom closes soon

Gofficgurl66: really?

Aquachick44: OHNOOO I DON'T WANT IT TO CLOSE NOM NOM NOM

Jedidragon: we'd best hit the beach :P

Toofine: yup

Musicluver909: of course!

Electricbabe: because Prenn can't think of a plot for this chapter!

Clueless1: hmm, I didn't notice

Electricbabe: did you notice your usernamne?

Clueless1: yes. wait, no….oohhh I geddit now lol

Electricbabe: ^ ^ I love you so much Danny 3 3 3

Clueless1: 3 ily2 3

Gofficgul66: grosssssss!

Wolfsbane55: you do know we're still online tho, right?

Electricbabe: ^ ^ but of course

Prenn: the end

Toofine: so that's it? It just ends there? Never mind, I'm just talking to myself again, aren't I


	18. Getting By

Mitchi and Kim © writergirl142

Story © Me

Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman

.

Up Next:

Mitchi Sander (here)

Christian Burke

Danielle Fenton

Clothos, Atropos, & Lachesis

Ginny Moore

Karly Mason

Hall Of Mirrors (the next generation oneshot featuring 12 OCs)

Nolan & Nick

.

Who's been reading my story Daddy's Little Heroes? I'm thinking about doing a time travel oneshot where Taylor and Leo go to the past or something…if you've got an OC or an idea that would fit in just let me know XD it's still in the works.

.

Wow, I really enjoyed writing this chapter XD I hope I got them right!

**Getting By**

Mitchi Sander's a student at Casper High. She's in the freshman class, and right now the only person who's been kind to her is a girl named Danielle Fenton. Mitchi is not an ordinary girl, however.

She is blind.

And she plays a good fake, so she doesn't want anybody to find out. She wears her shaded glasses all the time, even when indoors. Going to Casper High is definitely a bit of a stretch for her. But this is only her first year. Mitchi's big hope is for this year to be a success and set the bar high for the following year.

Mitchi takes a creative writing class, in which she has her own personalized laptop with the braille alphabet on the keys. She keeps mostly to herself in the library and sits on a great big lime colored beanbag chair. But that all changed when she met the Fentons—Danielle and Danny.

Mitchi has very acute ears, so she could hear that Danielle was asking the librarian for the new Selena Gomez CD, which Mitchi just happened to be listening to.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Fenton, they're all out at the moment." The librarian said.

"I understand." Danielle replied. "Come on Danny, we can buy the CD online."

Mitchi could hear them as they passed her. "Wait! I have the CD. I'm done listening to it, so you can have it." Mitchi held it out.

Danielle took it. "Wow, thanks. Hey, you're a new student here, right?"

"Yeah. I'm Mitchi Sander."

"I'm Danielle." She smiled. "This is my older brother Danny."

"Hi."

Instantly Mitchi's heart was a-flutter. He had the most beautiful voice! As the Fentons were walking away, Mitchi took a leap of faith and asked, "Can I sit with you at lunch tomorrow? I'm afraid I haven't got many friends to sit with. Yesterday was my first day, so I'm kinda nervous still."

"It _is_ high school." Danny said. "So that's to be expected."

"Sure you can! I'll show you the table tomorrow!" Danielle said. "Bye-bye for now!"

Mitchi's older sister, Kim, picked her up from school like always. "How was your day today? You didn't bump into anything, did you?"

"No. The teachers helped out. I met these really cool kids…"

"Mitchi how are they going to react when they find out you're blind? They're going to take advantage of you that's what!"

"Kim! They seem really nice. Danielle and Danny Fenton."

"See? First problem: they lied to you about their names. Parents wouldn't name their kids something so similar."

"Well I believe them. And I'm going to hang out with them tomorrow. Danielle is in my grade. I recognized her voice from several of my classes."

"Watch out, Mitchi. There are a lot of bad people in the world and you have to be careful about who you put your faith in. Especially somebody as helpless as you."

"But I'm NOT helpless!"

"We'll see about that. I don't believe that anybody in the world is as friendly as you described these two. Tomorrow, you tell me everything that happens and we'll see who's right and who's wrong."

"Deal."

The next morning, Kim brushed Mitchi's scraggly black hair. Well, she tried to. And then she gave up halfway through. Mitchi pulled a few strands away from her dark cyan blue eyes. Of course, she couldn't see out of them but she liked them to be comfortable nevertheless.

Kim drove her little sister Mitchi to school, and dropped her off right near the door. Mr. Lancer took her from there and showed her to first period class, which was World History.

"Mitchi! Hey!" That was the friendly and inviting voice of none other than Danielle.

"Hey, Danielle!" Mitchi pretended like she could see her and waved. "Where's your brother?"

"Oh he's in the senior class." Danielle took Mitchi's arm and led her to a seat. Presumably they were now sitting next to each other, though Mitchi could only guess.

"Today's lesson is on the history of Bulgaria…" The boring teacher lectured on and on for what seemed like hours. Mitchi's face was sweating underneath her glasses. She took them off only for a brief moment to rub her eyes.

And in that moment, Danielle understood. She realized Mitchi could not see. Danielle had no idea how to come about telling her friend that she knew. Class was ending, and the bell was ringing. Danielle decided it was best to keep it to herself for now.

Come lunchtime, Danielle invited Mitchi to sit at the Team Phantom lunch table. "Hey guys. This is Mitchi. Can she sit with us?"

"Sure." Dany said.

"Fine by me." Tucker swallowed a mouthful of nachos.

"Hi Mitchi, how are you? I'm Cecelia." Cecelia extended a friendly hand for Mitchi to shake.

"Hey." Mitchi smiled, but couldn't see the hand that was in her face.

"She's blind." Danielle mouthed the words to Cecelia, who nodded and put her hand back at her side. "Hey where's Sam?"

"Not feeling well." Tucker said.

"Garth tried a new veggie taco recipe last night and things went south from there." Danny said with a laugh.

Mitchi smiled at him. He smiled back, but she didn't know he was even looking at her.

"So, Mitchi, where are ya from?" Cecelia asked.

"And here's a more important question—do you like nachos?" Tucker asked. Everybody laughed, especially Mitchi.

Finally, there was some place she belonged. And it was right here. With these guys. After school, Danielle and Mitchi waited by the curb for Mitchi's ride to come pick her up.

"So how do you deal with it?" Danielle took a risk in asking.

"Deal with what?" Mitchi suddenly became all defensive.

"Not being able to, er, _see_."

Mitchi went silent. Her face shriveled into a frown. "How did you figure it out?"

"Oh Mitchi, you can't hide a secret like that. Sooner or later people will pick up on it."

"I finally thought I was going to have a normal life. At a normal high school." She cried softly.

Danielle put her arm around the girl. She knew very well that Mitchi was wishing for an impossible dream. "Don't worry, Mitchi. You'll have a _great_ life. So don't wish for anything but."

Danielle had earned Mitchi's trust back, and Mitchi returned the hug, a smile breaking out through the tears.


	19. Spector Dark In Amity Park

Christian © Kid Possible

Story © Me

Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman

.

Order of OC's:

Christian (here) He's definitely one of my favorites so far!

Danielle

Clothos, Atropos, Lachesis

Ginny

Karly

Hall of Mirrors

Nolan, Nick

Jinx

.

So ashamed of myself I couldn't think up much of a plot for this one XD I hope I at least got his character right!

.

Daddy's Little Heroes was updated today: s/7726223/46/Daddys_Little_Heroes for those of you who want to check it out if you haven't already ;) TaylorxIvan shippers, I hope you're happy XD read and you'll see why!

.

**Spector Dark In Amity Park**

Christian Burke was always a sports hero. He's into football. Someday, he'd love to break the school records and be the captain of the football team and be Paulina's boyfriend. But right now he is content with his job at the sporting goods store in Amity Park Mall.

One day Christian was at a fountain and made a wish that he had another half to himself—because he wanted to be a more interesting person. Desiree waited in secret, and to grant his wish, gave him the ghost half called Spector Dark.

The next day, everything was weird. Christian seemed very disoriented as he checked his email in the morning.

"Don't forget my birthday party is tonight." It was a message from Paulina.

"Of course I won't forget. I got you the very best gift of all." Christian replied back. He had all intents and purposes set for giving her a lovely little chain necklace and at the same time confessing his love for her. Hopefully tonight things would work out.

But there was still so much to do! Football practice started bright and early and ended at one, and from there Christian drove straight to his work shift at the sporting goods store. He had an extra-long shift on Saturdays, which meant he'd just barely make it in time for Paulina's party which started at six.

He had ten minutes to make a twenty-minute drive.

And of course, this was when his car chose to die.

On the middle of the highway.

Halfway to the party.

"Ugh." Christian said, frustrated with the car and disappointed in himself that he didn't refill the gas. "Guess I'll have to walk it." He said to himself. "Lucky me."

And so he walked.

And walked.

And walked some more.

Until he started to get a big dizzy spell. He stopped on a bridge and held fast to the railing. He leaned over as if he was going to throw up. The reflection in the water was not his own, but that of a ghost. A scary ghost. Momentarily he was in such shock that he lost control and transformed into his new fiendish ghostly alter ego who called himself Spector Dark.

He cackled evilly, and took flight in the direction of the party. It was Spector Dark's intention to not only ruin the life of this boy, but also Paulina's as well.

Why?

Because he can, that's why.

So there were approximately 400 people at Paulina's big party—she'd invited everybody from facebook and they had tweeted and retweeted "are you going to the party?" over and over and…you get the point. So pretty much everyone in the cool group was going to be here. As well as the average Joe.

Spector Dark slipped in quietly, hoping nobody would notice him. He was planning his plot the very moment Paulina stepped on the stage and got the attention of her guests.

"Hello there, party guests! How are you all tonight? I'm so glad you all came here to celebrate me and my birthday!"

Everybody cheered, except Spector Dark. He pushed his way through the crowd, hoping to get to the front. But some people were blocking his way. they were standing close to the stage. Danny…Danny Fenton, was it? Yeah it was him, and his friends Cecelia, Tucker, Danielle and Valerie.

"So now this is the part where you all come up and hand me presents and I open them." Paulina squealed happily.

A tall blond named Star was the first to offer up a gift. It appeared in a small pink box wrapped with rainbow ribbon. Paulina smiled when she took several pairs of earrings out of the box. "Thank you, Star! You're the best."

"I thought you would like them."

Next up was Cecelia, who gave Paulina a purse from Pink. "Aw, I love it! Thanks so much, Cecelia!" And so on and so forth, Paulina received a skirt from Valerie and some bracelets and nail polish from Danielle and a box of candy from Danny and a picture frame from Dash and a hat from Kwan.

Spector Dark stepped up on the stage and Paulina extended her hand, hoping to receive a present. But instead, he took that hand and held her in a headlock while threatening her with ectoplasm. The crowd gasped and out of nowhere Danny and Dani Phantom came charging at Spector Dark before he could even get his demands out.

Ultimately Spector Dark carried Paulina to the chimney top hoping to hide out there until Danny was gone.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" Paulina was crying.

Danny and Dani found them. Danny was getting closer, ready to blast Spector Dark to kingdom come. And then, the unthinkable happened—he laughed maniacally and dropped her over the edge, screaming. It was the scream that forced Christian's true personality to take hold again and he swooped down and saved her before she could hit the ground. He changed back into human form, so she didn't pin him as her captor.

Dizzy and trembling, Christian put his arm around her. He opened her hand and put the necklace in her hand and began to walk away, knowing that fate would never allow the two of them to be together because of his evil half.

"Wait! Christian! You saved me?"

He nodded.

And she kissed him privately.

And that was that.


	20. What's This Show Called Again

Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman

Story © Me

This oneshot was requested by: DeLorean Hegehog

.

I've taken all of YOUR requests and YOUR OCs, now this time I have a challenge for YOU. A DannyxCecelia fluffy oneshot! Let me know if you want to take this challenge :D it would make me very happy

.

Order:

Danielle (here)

Clothos, Atropos, Lachesis

Ginny Moore

Karly Mason

Hall of Mirrors

Nolan, Nick

Jinx

.

**What's This Show Called Again**

Prenn: hello! Today in my oneshot series I'll be having Danielle tell you guys how she came to live with the Fentons!

Cecelia: *pops in* and what better way to do that than with another episode of…

Danny: *flies in as Danny Phantom* What's this show called?

Cecelia: prepare yourselves for another episode if What's This Show Called! Hosted by yours truly *winks* and Danny Phantom!

*talk show drop set appears and Danny and Cecelia sit down*

Danielle: *walks in smiling and waving* hey guys!

Cecelia: hey Danielle welcome to the show!

Danny: let's get to the point here. Danielle, how _did_ you come to live with us? Although I already know cuz I was there on that fateful night

Cecelia: let _Danielle_ tell the story

Danny: okay

Danielle: well…

Cecelia: yes, pray tell

Danny: do it

Cecelia: come on Danielle

Danny: spit it out

Danielle: okay! Okay! Gosh! It was a cold and stormy night...

Cecelia: really?

Danielle: okay you got me! It was actually a very bright and sunny night and I was roaming the Colorado countryside and—

Danny: Colorado has a countryside?

Cecelia: *whispers* apparently

Danny: geez this show really _does_ have everything

Danielle: so anyways I discovered that my life was just soooo boring and pointless unless I was doing something for the greater good. Ya know, like being a superhero. So naturally, after Danny here saved the planet from the Disasteroid, I decided to stick around and I explained to Jack and Maddie that I was Danny's clone and they immediately liked me because I was a likeable kid. *laughs* So they took me into their household and after about a month I was sorta just another child to them. And then, when Clockwork made the world forget about Danny's ghost secret, all related things were forgotten as well. So Jack and Maddie were left only with the faint memory of "adopting" me.

Cecelia: wow how interesting!

Danny: that's it?

Danielle: well yeah

Danny: but we're supposed to fill a 1,000 word chapter. Prenn has a new minimum limit now…

Danielle: bummer

Cecelia: why don't we just interview another guest?

Danny: okay!

Cecelia: heeeeeeree's our second guest tonight: Clockwork!

*applause*

Clockwork: *pops in carrying a staff and wearing long purple drapy robe thingy* hello kids. How did you bring me here? What is this sorcery!

Prenn: I'm secretly a Hogwarts wizard shhh

Danny: okay let's wave goodbye to Danielle, everybody!

Danielle: what? You can't just get—

Cecelia: she's gone

*audience claps*

Danny: so Clocky, how did you come to work as the Master of Time?

Clockwork: I'm not at liberty to reveal that information

Cecelia: I'll ask a different question then. Do you ever have any interests in getting married?

Clockwork: well, I…

Danny: settling down?

Cecelia: starting a family?

Danny: having 50 little ghost children bouncing off the walls of your house?

Clockwork: WHOA no NO NOOOO!

Cecelia: then you're boring

Danny: very boring indeed

Cecelia: you're supposed to answer "yes" to all our questions so that the audience laughs and we get paid for comedic delivery

Danny: yeah what she said

Clockwork: well then I'm very sorry to disappoint you!

Danny and Cecelia in unison: bye-bye

Clockwork: *vanishes*

Cecelia: hmm who else could we bring in…

Danny: idk

Cecelia: gee it would be soooo fun if somebody else would RP with us *wink wink*

Danny: yeah! Or invite their OCs to these stories haha

Cecelia: looks like we're not going to make the 1,000 word minimum after all because Prenn can't think of a better plot right now

Danny: cuz even when Prenn is busy writing all of her stories she is STILL bored although I have no idea how that is all possible…

Cecelia: I hear Prenn's looking for a new co-writer!

Danny: I've heard that too

Cecelia: I'm going to close this show now

Danny: okay

Cecelia and Danny in unison: we'll see you next time on…What's This Show Called!

Prenn: peace out!


	21. Of Much Importance

Hiii *awkward smile* it's me Prenn with an important author's note for you!

I'm kinda sorta stuck with writer's block (which means I'll probably update tomorrow not today) but here are the orders (got some new ones for ya!)

Up next – Clothos, Atropos, Lachesis

Ginny Moore

Karly Mason

Hall of Mirrors

Nolan, Nick

Jinx

Persephone, Hades

Dana Masters

Carter, Preston

.

Yea, anyways, for those of you who have submitted OCs (or even if you haven't submitted here yet) It would really make me happy if you show your appreciation by giving me permission to feature them in my DeviantArt version of the Casper High Yearbook #/d5ayxri . All that would be featured is a headshot (like in a real yearbook) with their first and last name under it. The page categories are: junior high, high school, alumni and staff. Plz PM me or leave a comment if you would like them featured and/or if you have a special picture request :3 remember, if you do not already have a pic drawn of them, it will be up to my imagination :D and your description of them of course. Only accepting first generation OCs for this project.

.

By the way, while I have your attention, Hall of Mirrors may be put on hold when the time comes if I have not received the full bio from somebody (who made changes to their characters)…anyway if it IS put on hold, I'll just bump up the next OC chapter which will be Nolan and Nick's, and I'll keep doing that until the bios are submitted. I'd hate to keep doing that, but its only fair cuz I hate making you guys wait XD

.

So yeaaaa I hope you're not mad at me for being lazy and submitting this author's note instead of a chapter XD XD XD


	22. The Fates

Clothos, Atropos and Lachesis belong to VampsLuz

Story belongs to me

And Danny Phantom to Butch Hartman

.

Heere it is, finally! XD one of the few chapters that'll be posted on here as well as on my DeviantArt account. If you have a DA, please watch me ^.^ I would very much appreciate it. My DA name is PrennCooder, for those of you who didn't already know…

.

Here is the order:

Clothos, Atropos, Lachesis (here)

Ginny

Karly

Hall of Mirrors

Nolan, Nick

Jinx

Persephone, Hades

Dana

Carter, Preston

May

.

**The Fates**

In her travels, she's encountered many, many things, though none were as strange as encountering the three ghosts who measure life and time. One day when Team Phantom were exploring the ghost zone, Cecelia kinda wandered off on them and got lost. She met three ghosts named Lachesis, Clothos and Atropos. At first she feared them, because they knew a lot and were albeit very powerful. Eventually she realized that she had nothing to fear from them. Just as Cecelia was beginning to consider them allies, Sam Manson came and took her back to the Team Phantom lair.

This incident happened weeks and weeks ago, but it's haunted Cecelia ever since. Her curiosity often got the better of her. She tried to tell the story to Danny, Sam, Tucker, Garth and Dani but could tell that none of them believed that she had met ghosts who could control and see the lifespan of humans and other creatures.

Cecelia was especially certain that Danny did not believe her. Her own boyfriend! Filled with the desire to prove herself, she wanted to find the ghosts and bring them to the lair. She was half-tempted to pay them another visit. However, every time she looked, she couldn't find their realm again.

So there was only one other option really.

Go to Clockwork.

"I'm sorry, Cecelia I'm afraid I cannot help you." Clockwork said.

"Please! Clockwork, I have so many questions, and a very small window of time before Danny discovers I am gone!" Cecelia pleaded, refusing to let go of Clockwork's long purple robe.

Clockwork sighed and waved his staff. In an instant, there was a blinding flash of white light. Cecelia got up off her knees and rubbed her eyes. There she stood, once more, on the Fates' island, the house in front of her.

Cecelia lost her breath for a split-second, but found it once more, only long enough to look around and whisper "Gosh, I must be on the other side of the ghost zone."

She was strangely compelled to open the door. She winced, impulsively, hoping they would not be upset at her intrusion.

"Huh. Nobody's home." Cecelia said to herself. "Lachesis? Are you here?" Her voice echoed off the walls and bounced back four times. Cecelia shivered. "Creepy." She said as she felt the sudden chill.

Curiously, she tiptoed over to the hourglasses—there were shelves and shelves of them in this empty room. The constant flow of sand from one end to another was eerie. Time never stopped ticking. Cecelia gasped. One hourglass turned silent. That meant all the sand had run out, and somebody's life was over. Cecelia hoped it would be no one near her.

She advanced a few steps, only to pause at the creaking of a floorboard as her heart jumped a few beats. "What are you doing?"

Cecelia whipped around impulsively, her hair flying everywhere around her and knocking two hourglasses off their shelves. Cecelia made a dive to grab one, but missed the other. It fell and the glass shattered, spewing sandbits everywhere. "No!" Cecelia cried.

Lachesis glided over. "Cecelia…?"

"I'm sorry!"

"It's allright." Lachesis said assumingly as she swept the sand up. She found an empty hourglass and put the sand inside. "Won't you confess why you're here?"

"It's Danny." Cecelia scrambled to her feet. "He didn't believe me." She grabbed a piece of Lachesis's robes. "You've gotta come and tell him the truth."

Lachesis calmly called for her younger brothers Clothos and Atropos to appear.

"I was _spinning threads_." Clothos said.

"And I was resting." Atropos frowned. He stared at Cecelia. "Oh it's just _you_ again."

"Please?" Cecelia asked Lachesis.

"My job here as the Measurer requires constant attention. I can't even imagine what it's like to leave—to stop—since I've been doing it for hundreds, if not _thousands_ of years."

Cecelia sighed in defeat and headed for the door. "I don't suppose you could point me in the direction back to my home, could you?"

"There's a doorway at the edge of our island." Clothos said helpfully. "Go there. Open it. Concentrate very hard on your destination and it will take you there. Provided that your destination is within the ghost zone."

"Thanks."

"Wait." Atropos put his hand on Cecelia's shoulder to pull her back. And then he whispered something to Lachesis. She nodded. "Cecelia?"

"Cecelia, I could go and inform Danny Phantom that you were in fact telling the truth. On _one_ condition." Lachesis said. "_Somebody_ must be monitoring the hourglasses at all times."

"Not gonna be me." Clothos scoffed.

Atropos elbowed him. "Well duh."

Lachesis stared at Cecelia, waiting for her to swallow all the words that had just been said. "Oh. Is that so?" Lachesis nodded. "You'll have me watch them?"

"Only for the short moment. You must report _all_ empty hourglasses to me once I return." Lachesis left the house.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Cecelia spotted one that had just emptied and she picked it up.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Clothos said. "You'll _never_ catch them all."

"Wanna bet?" Cecelia had a determined spark in her eye and a flare in her smile.

"You're on." The boys said in unison.

Clothos began to spin threads. Every once in a while he would look up and chuckle as Cecelia scrambled around stuffing hourglass after hourglass into her full arms. Atropos was lazily cutting threads, but Cecelia brought him an amused smile as well. The boys winked at each other.

"You could just _set them down_ you know…" Atropos said with a clever smile.

Cecelia was out of breath and frantic. "_Where_? Is there any place in this house that is safe to put them all?"

"The couch." The boys said together.

Cecelia darted over and carefully set them down. in the thirty seconds it took her to do that, eighteen more hourglasses had emptied, putting her very far behind. She had to remove the empty ones and push the full ones to the front, and so on and so forth.

Meanwhile Lachesis had arrived at the lair of Team Phantom. It was Tucker Foley who answered the knock at the door. "Hello, may I help yo—WHOA!" He choked at the sight of the blinking eyeball on Lachesis's necklace. She calmly smiled as if this was a normal everyday reaction. "Come in?" Tucker asked nervously.

"Yes, of course. I understand that Danny Phantom lives here?"

"Yeah. He's just taking a nap on the couch right over there."

Lachesis drifted over to the black-haired teen asleep on the couch and gently shook his shoulder.

"Mmmmhhhh."

"Danny?"

He gradually opened his big, baby blue eyes. He flinched when he saw the eyeball. That shocked him into waking up, where he stood to his feet and studied the stranger.

"Cecelia Hazel has told you about me, I presume?"

Danny shook his head. "Doesn't ring a bell."

"Lachesis. I'm one of the three Fates."

"Wait…_oh_…okay I believe her now…"

Lachesis and Danny flew back to the Fates' island.

"Did I do allright?" Cecelia asked as she pointed to the three sofas that were dog piled with empty hourglasses.

Lachesis chuckled softly. "You did just fine, my dear."

"Yeah! You owe me five threads, Clothos." Atropos said.

Clothos snarled.

"_Whoa_…" Danny said as he scanned the room.

"I'll explain later." Cecelia took his hand.

"Stay for dinner?" Lachesis asked.


	23. I'm Not Normal

Ginny belongs to Dianna Phantom27

Story © Me

Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman

.

To the submitter of Devin Claver: I need your NAME…something other than just 'guest' to reference you by because I have no idea who you are…how am I supposed to write a character if I don't know who they belong to

.

*100th reviewer gets to have their character or characters (provided they are not Mary-Sues) appear in a 2000 word+ special Oneshot here as well as in a chapter of my big novel What Happened Next.

.

Pii: I'll message everyone on DA to notify them that HOM is up when I finally get it posted to DA. It'll probably be posted there on the day after its posted to FF. So, you'll know XD

.

Order:

Ginny (here)

Karly

Hall of Mirrors (will be posted to DA)

Nolan & Nick (will be posted to DA)

Jinx

Persephone & Hades

Dana

Carter & Preston (will be posted to DA)

May

Electrid

.

**I'm Not Normal**

Ginny Moore, one of the Casper High cheerleaders. A normal teenage girl who likes music and cheerleading and writing songs on occasion. She's very content with her life and friends on the squad, Star, Paulina, Valerie, Cecelia and Danielle.

So what could go wrong?

Turning intangible and having no control over the power.

That's a bad thing.

Ginny already told her parents of this, and they explained to her and her brother about their grandfather who had ghost genes and that Ginny would probably only have one power.

Every day at school, classmates would be laughing and goofing off and making out in the hallways, and Ginny would be self-consciously just hoping and praying to make it through the day without her intangibility power acting up.

She'd deny it, but she'd even started to dread staying after school for cheerleading practices. More than anything, Ginny wanted to meet someone who understood her and everything she was going through—someone to tell her it was just a normal phase of life.

But that was all just a fairytale.

Wasn't it?

"Allright girls, keep those kicks high!" Paulina, cheer captain, instructed the squad.

The girls were stretching. Star noticed Ginny's solemn, brooding mood and inquired, "Ginny girl, what's wrong? You've been down in the dumps for almost a week now. I've just gotta know!"

Ginny shook her head.

"It's a boy isn't it? There's _always_ a boy…"

Ginny shook her head again.

"Hey what's up with Ginny today?" Cecelia whispered to Danielle. "She seems very unfocused. More so than usual."

Danielle shrugged. "I hadn't noticed."

"No talking." Paulina instructed. Everyone hushed up. "You guys really aren't feeling it today. Is something wrong?"

"No." Valerie said casually.

"Not at all." Danielle shrugged.

"Well okay then. Focus!" Paulina said.

All throughout practice, Ginny was considering quitting the team if her power didn't settle down. And it probably wasn't going to. In the locker room, everybody had already changed out of uniform and left, except for Ginny, Cecelia, Danielle, and Paulina.

"Uh…Paulina? Can I talk to you for a second?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Sure." Paulina and Ginny stepped away from the other girls.

"Er…something's come up…I…I'm thinking of quitting the squad. I'm going to quit."

"Well that's sudden!" Paulina exclaimed with concern.

Ginny looked downwards in guilt.

Cecelia and Danielle approached out of sheer curiosity. "What's wrong?" Danielle asked. "Ginny, you don't look so good."

Ginny didn't FEEL so good either. She felt like she was just going to well up and cry. Her face turned bright red and tears started to form. In the blink of an eye, she darted for the door.

"Ginny! Wait!" Cecelia called.

Paulina reached for Ginny's shoulder, and in that instant, Ginny turned intangible. All the girls gasped. "You think I'm a freak, don't you." Ginny moped.

"Not at all." Danielle said.

"Are you a ghost?" Paulina asked.

"What's it to ya?"

"Well I, _we_ have all had quite a bit of experience with ghosts." Cecelia said kindly.

Ginny stuttered, too scared to admit the truth to them. Whatever she was saying couldn't be made out.

"Ginny?" Danielle asked. "I'm a ghost." She said. "Half ghost, really. See? I can turn intangible just like you. I've got ghost powers."

Ginny was in total shock.

"I've got powers too." Cecelia said. "See?" She made her hands glow wildly.

"We don't think you're a freak." Paulina smiled.

Cecelia chuckled. "From our side of things, its all kinda normal."

"Really?" Ginny smiled slightly, believing it all to be too good to be true.

"Yeah." Danielle put her arm around Ginny.

"Come with us. We'll show you." Cecelia took Ginny's arm.

"We know some people who can help you learn to control your power." Paulina held the door open so that they could all go through.

"Really? Who?"

"Danny Phantom." Paulina replied.

"And us too, of course." Cecelia said.

Ginny smiled, knowing that she'd just made the right friends.


	24. Hey I Just Met You

Karly © CreepySheepy

Story © Me

Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman

.

School's starting back up on Wednesday so, I'm only taking 3 more OCs, so if you have them, submit now!

.

Congratulations to Diana Phantom27 who posted the 100th review :D she'll receive a special chapter and a feature in my DP novel!

.

Order: [if you would like your chapter posted on DA as well, plz let me know thanx :3]

Karly (here)

Hall of Mirrors (Will also be posted on DeviantArt)

Nolan & Nick (will be posted on DA too)

Jinx

Persephone & Hades

Dana

Carter & Preston (posted on DA)

May

Electrid

Kenzi (posted on DA)

Aribell

100th reviewer special chapter (posted on DA)

*accepting only 3 more chapters for the moment, so submit yours now!

.  
Forgive the random plot of this chapter 0.o

Well I hope you like it, CreepySheepy!

.

**Hey I Just Met You…**

"Vlad I know you're in there." Danny Phantom stood at the front door of Vlad's mansion. Behind Danny to back him up was his awesome ghost-powered little sister Dani, and…Tucker. Just Tucker, because he has no powers.

Vlad had just caused a car accident in plain sight, and then he thought he could just hide out in his house and wait for the news to die down…but Danny had seen the whole thing and wasn't about to let Vlad get away with it.

Danny took a step forward. "Aw poop." He reluctantly phased himself and Tucker through, and Dani followed their lead. "Vlad you fruitloop!" Danny glared at the awaiting Plasmius.

The foe clapped shortly. "Very good, Danny! You found me!"

Danny prepared to fire and ectoblast.

"Now, now, Danny, you wouldn't want to perform such a rude and violent act in front of little Karly now would ya?"

"Who's Karly?" Asked Tucker bewildered.

Danny didn't fall for the distraction and he launched a bolt straight at Vlad's face. But it was blocked by a shield of sorts. An invisible repelling shield—generated by a young ghost girl who did not want to show herself.

Dani decided to give Danny and helping hand. But every bolt, every fire, even Danny's ice powers, it was all blocked by that shield. And Vlad was just standing there smiling patiently. How creepy. Tucker felt a shiver ride up his spine as he prepared to open the Fenton thermos.

And this was the cue for Karly to exit intangibility. She blasted the thermos right out of her hands and Vlad clapped, proud of the kid. "Well done."

"Who are you supposed to be?" Dani was annoyed.

"Karly Mason. My mom's an old friend of his—anyway it's Vlad's fault I have some ghost powers, so he's training me." She generated some glowing plasma from her hands and floating feet. "And what an excellent teacher he is." She smiled darkly.

In an instant, the battle became three against two. Tucker was dodging in every way he could, but it wasn't soon until he was knocked out by one of Vlad's power fists.

Karly couldn't keep up with Danielle's rapid firing and agility in moving and tumbling around. Whenever Karly knocked her down, she just bounced right up again, not even allowing herself to fall completely to the floor.

and last but not least there was Danny and Vlad—the eternal battle to the ultimate end. Which, of course, was never going to happen. Danny's minimal knowledge was still no match for Vlad's, but since they were both half ghost, they had around the same amount of power. Similar strengths, different weaknesses.

Vlad underestimated the boy's learning speed, so much to Danny's appeal Vlad was caught off-guard and Danny punched him in the throat, knocking him to his knees. Vlad choked for a second, Danny backed away.

"I must say, I'm impressed, Daniel." Vlad managed to whisper hoarsely. "I never believed you could become skilled enough to defeat me."

Danny shrugged. "Is that a surrender from ya, V-man?"

"Yes. Well for me at least."

Danny looked puzzled. He had little time to react as he felt cold, sharp fingers wrapping around his neck from behind. Danny elbowed Karly in the gut with all his strength and she gagged, releasing him. He took her by the wrists and flung her into the entertainment set. Danielle was bringing Tucker to consciousness.

Danny stepped over to the fallen television set that Karly now lie sprawled on top of. He raised one eyebrow as she emerged, costume torn and hair sticking up everywhere.

"Kid?"

Karly sneezed from the surrounding dust.

"Listen, that guy over there is—"

"I don't care to hear what you've got to say about Vlad." Karly shook some wood off her legs. "He was the best teacher I could find. And you just defeated him, so I want to learn from _you_."

"Heh? How about a 'no'. I don't even know you."

"Would you like to?" She extended a friendly hand. "Hey I'm Karly Mason."


	25. Hall of Mirrors!

**HALL OF MIRRORS**

As I promised…the story you have all been waiting for. Today is my last day of summer vacation, so wish me luck as I plunge into the eleventh grade ;) My original estimate for it was 6,000 words, but heh, it turned out to be 9,000 :D I'm happy!

By the way, the Themesong for HOM is Ponponpon by Len Kagamine (Total vocaloid fan right here wink wink) watch?v=r4Todhlkgjk&feature=related

.

First off, I'll begin with announcing all the copyrights 'n' such:

Taylor Fenton (DannyxCecelia) © Prenn

Leo Fenton (DannyxCecelia) © Prenn

Ivan Lester (WennxTara) © Prenn

Casey Baxter (DashxPaulina) © Prenn

Lolita Manson (SamxGarth) © Prenn

Toby Foley (TuckerxDani) © Prenn

Alek Foley (TuckerxDani) © Me, PrennCooder (DA) & Leonardo DiCaprio on FF

Adrian Fenton (DannyxSam) © Linariel (DA & FF)

Darry Fenton (DannyxSam) © Torosiken

Violine Foley © Torosiken (DA) & Pii on FF

Anette Fenton (DannyxPaulina) © NosillaParvatir on FF

Diana Fenton (DannyxSam) © JackandDannysGirl

Alex Blade (?x?) © JackandDannysGirl

Kelly Baxter (DashxPaulina) © JackandDannysGirl

Michael Baxter (DashxPaulina) © JackandDannysGirl (DA & FF)

Maxx Fenton (DannyxMisty) © BlackBlazeCobra

Joey Fenton (DannyxMichelle) © BlackBlazeCobra

Michelle, Jocelyn, Natalie © BlackBlazeCobra (DA) & Black Blaze Phantom on FF

Jason Fenton (DannyxSam) © Spectral-Ninja (DA & FF)

Toni (?x?) © Spectral-Ninja(DA & FF)

Lilia Fenton (DannyxSam) © Spectral-Ninja(DA & FF)

Caddie Fenton (DannyxCarrie) © ColorSplashArts (DA) & unknownwritergirl on FF

Destiny Foley (TuckerxDani) © DeLorean Hedgehog on FF

Danny Phantom characters © Butch Hartman

Story and title © Me

All universes belong to their creators, DUH :D

.

And yes, this story (HOM) IS in fact canon with my DLH and PDL. However, it is not canon with anybody else's second generation timelines except for Anette's, who will have only the slightest remembrance of what it is like to see. If you would like HOM to be canon with your stories, that's fine too. Be sure to check out my story Daddy's Little Heroes! It and its sequel, Phantom Dreamland are already up to nearly 10,000 hits and the flow of the story is amazing and it's really something to be proud of.

.

To the submitter of Rhea: you must fill out my OC form for it to count! This goes for EVERYBODY who still wants to submit a character. I'm taking only two more. After that, those who submit must be aware that it'll take me longer because, well, it goes without saying if you look below to see how long the list is already.

.

The Order:

Hall of Mirrors (here) it'll be posted on DA tomorrow

Nolan & Nick (will be posted on DA eventually)

Jinx

Persephone & Hades

Dana Masters

Carter & Preston (will be posted on DA eventually)

May Allen

Electrid

Kenzi Masters (will be posted on DA eventually)

Aribell Masher

100th Reviewer (will be posted on DA eventually)

James Murphy

*let me know if you want yours posted on DA too…

.

*Scrambles to find dramatically awesome title*

*Trumpet fanfare plays*

**.:HALL OF MIRRORS:.**

**.:By Prenn:.**

Our story begins on a charming Sunday afternoon late in spring. The day seemed ordinary enough without it being Destiny Foley's seventeenth birthday. Since Destiny told everyone she didn't want anything for her birthday, Taylor and Leo were more than determined to give their cousin the most fantastical gift of all.

"You really didn't have to pull me into this." Ivan Lester said to the twins Taylor and Leo.

"I know," Taylor said with a chortle, "Bit I did anyways."

Ivan sighed.

It was Leo who knocked on the door to the Foley house. When nobody answered, Leo phased the three of them through to the inside. All the lights were off, and Destiny was asleep on the couch. Destiny's little brothers Toby and Alek were quietly watching _Johnny Test_ on the television in the family room.

"Should we wake her up?" Leo whispered to his sister.

"I've got an idea." Taylor turned to Ivan and pushed him forward. "Ivan should go into her dream."

"Uhhh…"

"Come on, Ivan! Don't you wanna see what my cousin is dreaming about?" Taylor encouraged.

"Not really…" Ivan knew he couldn't say no to them. So he put his hand on Destiny's cheek.

From there it was all very simple. Through Ivan's psychic powers, he could see into the girl's dreams. Destiny was half ghost like her mother, Danielle, so it would be more than likely for Destiny to be dreaming of some sort of battle front.

Ironically enough, in Destiny's dream, she was relaxing under an umbrella at the beach. Ivan walked over to her and stood in the way of the sun hitting her chocolate skin. Destiny took off her sunglasses and hat and peered closely at Ivan, who was wearing his usual grey baggy shirt with a ':D' on it and dark blue sweatpants.

"I dunno what's going on, but I'm pretty sure my subconscious wouldn't dream _you_ up. You're Taylor's creepy emo friend…" Destiny said with droll.

Ivan shrugged.

Destiny dreamed up a second lounge chair and Ivan sat down in it. "Is this really how you want to spend your birthday? Sleeping on a couch? With no adventure?"

"You're a Tossi, so why do you even bother to ask when you can already see the answer."

"I'm trying to get _you_ to realize that there's so much you're missing out on. You and Taylor haven't even known each other for a year. You're blood cousins for goodness sake! Spend some time with her!"

Destiny closed her eyes as if she was all about to fall asleep here in the dream, too. "You're a very boring emo kid."

Ivan stood up silently and shuffled through the sand. He left the dream.

Few minutes later, Destiny opened her eyes in the real world. "Taylor Amanda Fenton, why did you send _him_ into my dream?" Destiny said.

Taylor chuckled. "Just go get dressed, Destiny. Leo and I are going to give you the best present ever."

"Ahem."

"And Ivan is going to help, too." Taylor hugged him. He did not hug back.

Destiny shrugged and flew upstairs. She changed into a green tank top and grey sweats. She looked more like a jogger than a birthday girl.

"Let's go." Leo decided. "It's a long walk, so we'd better hurry."

"You're kidding, right?" Destiny transformed into her ghost half. She flew outside, and Leo followed her flight. Ivan had to concentrate very hard to fly—which is difficult for Tossi, especially half-Tossi—and he picked up Taylor.

Once they were all together, they followed Leo down through the wet city streets—it had rained earlier today—where the musty smell of chimney smoke clogged their noses. They followed Leo up high when they had to dodge tall business empires and corporations. And above all, they kept far, far away out of human sight.

After they passed Casper High, the destination was not far beyond. It was an old, abandoned warehouse. And not just any warehouse—this one housed a gateway to the ghost zone. This portal was personally upkept by Clockwork himself.

Outside the warehouse is where Leo, Destiny, Ivan and Taylor all landed.

"I don't get it." Destiny said, folding her arms.

"Well, Taylor and I thought you could use a little taste of home. We were going to take you to the ghost zone to visit Team Phantom Headquarters." Leo explained.

"What makes you think I miss home?" Destiny asked in a snotty tone. Ivan pointed to his noggin, reminding Destiny that he could hear her every thought before she thought it.

Destiny rolled her eyes.

The four of them walked into the warehouse. They stood before a great ocean-colored portal.

"Let's go." Taylor said. "What are you waiting for, guys?" She stepped through. Leo followed.

Destiny was about to go, but she noticed Ivan was acting quite peculiar. His face went pale. And he was staring off into the shadows. A great, blue-skinned ghost in a purple cloak emerged into the scene.

"Clockwork?" Destiny mouthed.

"I hope you two were not intending to go into that portal." Clockwork said in a broodingly ominous voice. Before giving the teens a chance to reply, he said, "There's no telling what could be on the other end of that portal right now—since it's under construction."

Destiny was speechless. She glanced at the portal, then at Ivan. She was waiting to see what the boy would do next.

"Thanks for the warning." Ivan said covertly.

Clockwork eyed them suspiciously.

"Let's get out of here." Destiny thought. She knew Ivan could hear, and together they ran out of the warehouse. "What'll we do? We can't go back for them, can we?"

"Right now, all we can do is wait." Ivan said.

"Should we get Casey for help?" Destiny asked.

"_Casey_?" Ivan then remembered that Destiny had a secret crush on Casey. "Um, no. He hates me. He'll be no help at all."

Destiny blew a raspberry at Ivan and they continued walking.

.

Taylor and Leo stepped through the portal, and they were most amazed at where it sent them. It was as if they had walked into the portal, and turned right around, because they were right back where they started.

The portal must have malfunctioned and had a mirror effect, Leo thought.

"Where's Ivan and Destiny?" Taylor brought it to her brother's attention as she looked around the empty room.

"They were right behind us." Leo shrugged.

"Hello there." A ghost boy came out of intangibility.

Taylor screamed. Leo froze.

The boy was smiling friendly, and he had greyish-white hair and glowing yellow eyes. This ghost boy's suit somewhat resembled Danny Phantom's suit. It was grey and black. "Who are you?" He asked.

"What's it to you?" Taylor asked.

The boy shrugged. "Nothing much. Clockwork warned me about five minutes ago that two people would be coming through the portal here. And then Clockwork vanished."

Confused and bewildered, Taylor took a few steps back.

"My name is Adrian Spook. I'm a friendly ghost. I know a lot of people here, but I don't think I've ever seen you two around. Are you new?"

Leo nodded. "Sorta. My name is Leo Masters."

"Leo!"

"Sorry, force of habit. I sometimes say the name of my adoptive father…"

"Leo, we need to get back home. If we walk back through the portal, we'll end up back home, right?"

"Nice meeting you, Adrian Spook." Leo shook his hand. They turned back toward the portal.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not?" Taylor turned around.

Adrian shrugged. "Clockwork told me to tell anyone who comes through to be careful about how many times they go through."

"Yeah, yeah." Taylor ignored him. She and Leo went back through.

"Hmm…" Arian took a few steps closer. He spent several minutes tossing the idea around in his head. Eventually, curiosity got the better of him and he couldn't resist…the answer to his question might only be two steps away…

.

Taylor and Leo expected to see Destiny and Ivan on the other side, here, but there was nobody around. The twins spent quite a while calling out to their friends.

"Okay, now this is starting to get freaky." Taylor nervously twiddled her hands around her long blond hair.

"Well, if the portal malfunctioned and sent us through to a mirror universe, then walking back through should have just sent us home, right?"

"Me? Don't ask me, Leo, you're the science geek, not me."

"I should probably get a second opinion as to what happened."

"What do you mean?"

"There's only one kid in this town who's a bigger geek than I."

"Casey Baxter." The twins said in unison.

Leo flew Taylor to the Baxter home. Leo knocked. To their great surprise, it was a girl with a blond ponytail and a pink shirt who answered the door. She was wearing a gold necklace with a big letter "K" on it. "Wassup?" She greeted them poshly.

"Um, is Casey home?" Taylor asked the girl, who reminded her of herself actually.

"Nope." She shook her head.

"Kelly, who's at the door?" Asked a masculine voice.

That couldn't be Casey, Taylor thought, could it?

A tall, muscular teen came to the door. He had short black hair and was wearing a varsity letterman jacket from Casper High.

"Whoa…" Taylor gawked. This guy was the dream, right here. If only Casey could have taken up sports, he might have ended up a total hottie…

"Do you guys know when Casey might be coming home?" Leo asked them.

They both shrugged. "Michael, do you know these guys?" Kelly asked the jock. Michael shook his head. A few seconds later, the door was shut in the twins' face.

"Oh well, no Casey."

"I know you're happy, Taylor. What should we do now? You're the idea person here."

"Let's just go home." So the twins walked down their street. Their house was dark, but they did spot their father walking around the corner. "Let's follow him." Taylor said.

Danny Fenton was wearing a blue-collared long sleeve shirt and carrying brown suitcase, as if he was a businessman. And he was _not_ walking in the direction of home. He walked up to the front porch of some strange city house and pulled out his keys. Why did he have the key to this random house?

"Dad's hiding something." Taylor whispered to her brother.

"Well, that's obvious, blondie. He's never gone in this house before." Leo and Taylor decided to knock on the door, to find out who else was inside.

Sure enough, Danny Fenton opened the door, a slight smile on his face as his ghost sense went off. He understood that these kids must have powers.

"Whew!" Taylor sighed and collapsed on a nearby couch. Leo copied her. The house seemed all warm and cozy-like. And then Sam Manson appeared by Danny's side.

"What's going on?" Sam looked to Danny for the answer, and then scanned the twins.

Danny shrugged. "Just a pair of exhausted kids." He whispered to her.

"Thank God we finally found someone we know." Taylor said.

"Today was a weird day, guys." Leo told them. "You look different, Sam. I didn't know you got a haircut."

Sam walked away briskly.

"What did I do?" Leo asked Danny.

"Nothing, she's just in one of her moods." Danny sat down on the couch across from them. "Do you need food, or—er—something? You look like you've had a long day."

"Gosh, I could use a nice hot meal right now." Taylor said.

"Ditto."

"Diner'll be ready in about ten minutes." Danny informed them.

Just as Taylor and Leo's stomachs were finally starting to settle, a ghost kid phased himself through the front door. He had blond hair, and it covered half of his face.

_Casey?_

"Alex! You need to be more careful about using your powers!" Danny scolded the boy. "We have two dinner guests tonight, and you just got lucky that they have powers."

"Sorry." Alex grumbled as he hurried upstairs.

Danny sat back down in the recliner and pulled up a newspaper to read and put on a pair of reading glasses that had been resting underneath the lamp.

In the dining room, Sam was just starting to set the table. She added two extra places to the original four.

"Leo, I'm starting to get this really strange feeling in my stomach." Taylor whispered to her brother.

"Me too. Something's wrong. But what could it be? Danny and Sam seem like themselves…"

"Read between the lines, Leo. Why are dad and Sam here? In this random house? Where's mom? And who is that Alex kid…he looked close to our age. Dad seemed to know him, but I swear I've never seen him before in my life."

"Shh." Leo put his hand over Taylor's mouth.

Somebody was coming downstairs. Alex took one quick glance at the twins lying on the couch and then returned his focus on the dining room.

A few steps behind Alex was a girl, a girl who had long pitch black hair and amethyst eyes. She didn't notice Taylor and Leo at first. When she finally saw them there, she couldn't take her eyes off them. She took a few steps closer.

Leo looked down, feeling slightly embarrassed. Taylor, however, got the weirdest "falling" feeling the moment her gaze collided with those purple eyes. The initial reaction was overload—both Taylor and the black-haired girl fainted onto the carpeted floor.

When Taylor opened her eyes, both she and the other girl had been moved onto the couch. Danny was holding an icepack on the sleeping girl's forehead.

Alex and Leo stood by the wall, quietly discussing something. Leo spawned some electricity in his hand, and Alex produced red ectoplasm—they were probably proving their powers to each other.

"What did you do? What did you do to Diana?" Sam yelled at Taylor.

"Don't talk to my sister like that!" Leo barked at Sam.

Taylor stood up, her head swimming and felt a massive bruise on her backbone as she stretched up her spine. When she caught a breath, she said, "I didn't do _anything_ to her, I swear."

"Well, why did she faint then, hm?!" Asked Sam, still frazzled.

Taylor shook her head, her body was still punting adrenaline. She gazed at the girl—Diana. Taylor knew exactly why she had fainted. Diana resembled Taylor much of herself. Taylor had her hair dyed blond ever since she was twelve. She had black hair naturally—black hair from her father. Diana looked very much like Taylor did when she was eleven or twelve—Diana and Taylor had similar faces, and they both had purple eyes.

Taylor dismissed the possibility that Diana looked like her so much because she was also Danny's daughter…no, that wasn't possible.

Without thinking much on it, Taylor and Leo ran out of the house. "That's definitely not right." Taylor said. "There's something the matter with them."

"We should probably go back to the portal and find Clockwork." Leo said. It was getting dark, and Leo was worried that everything wouldn't get sorted out in time for their ten o'clock curfew. That's when mom and dad would start to get worried—wherever the _real_ mom and dad were.

But little did they know that Alex and Diana were following them. Alex kept the two of them intangible as they followed Taylor and Leo into the warehouse.

Taylor and Leo stepped through the portal, hoping the journey would take them back home. Only a few seconds afterwards, Alex and Diana followed them. Alex held Diana's hand and kept them intangible so the twins wouldn't see them.

"Clockwork!" Taylor called into the open air, hoping somebody would hear. "We need your help!"

"I don't think he's in here, Taylor." Leo tried to soften her. "Let's go have a look outside." The sky was midnight blue, and the stars were beginning to pop up.

"What's that sound?" Taylor asked quickly.

"I hear it too." There were a few jolts. As if some ghost ectoblasts were being fired in the distance. "But I don't see a thing." Leo looked just above the skyline. "Wait a minute. There! Over there! Do you see it Taylor?"

Taylor squinted. "Hmm. It's definitely a ghost allright. A ghost in a mechanical suit."

"Yes. And he's battling that boy. A ghost boy? His suit almost resembles…_dad's_."

Alex could only keep himself and Diana intangible for so long. He relaxed his powers and they found refuge under a bench.

"Alex, what do we do if we get caught?" Diana whispered.

"Shh." He covered her mouth.

"What was that?" Taylor whipped around. "Somebody there?"

"Taylor! They're headed right for us!" Leo panicked.

"Calm down, kid, you're the one with powers here, ahem." Taylor crossed her arms.

"I think…I think we should _help_ that ghost boy."

"Why?"

"Because! Can't you tell by the style of their fight? The boy's the victim! He's being attacked by that mechanical ghost fiend!"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Sure. Whatever, Leo."

"No. Really. We've gotta help. He could be _killed_ and the death would be on _our_ shoulders. Trust me, you're going to regret this later in life if you choose not to help." Leo sprang into flight.

Taylor crossed her arms. "You're trying to _guilt_ me into this aren't you?"

"Is it working?" Leo smiled. Taylor sighed and held onto his arm as he pulled her up into the air. The closer they got, the more the twins started to believe that the boy resembled their father. Only, he was, in fact, only a boy, and he was far angrier than Danny Fenton would ever allow himself to get.

"Take that!" The boy yelled as he released a heavy green blast. "Get out of the way!"

Leo darted quickly, realizing that the kid was talking to him.

"Quick, throw me at him!" Taylor said. Leo did so, and she wrapped her arms around the mechanical ghost's suit and used her body as a heat conductor. The foe stopped firing blasts and now was only concerned about shaking Taylor off. By the time he finally did that, not only had Taylor melted his suit, but had also fried many of his weapons. He had no choice but to flee.

Taylor, caught in a free-fall, was screaming at the top of her lungs. Leo hadn't been able to fly fast enough to catch her, so it was up to the stranger.

Seconds before she would have kersplatted on the ground, the ghost boy swooped down and rescued her. "Thank you." The green eyes seemed strange and familiar. Almost like Sam Manson's, only lighter.

"Don't mention it."

"Who are you?" Leo met them on the ground.

"The name's Jason. That's all you need to know." He took off into a flight.

"Just wait a minute." Leo followed him. "Hold up. Who are you? And who was that ghost? I know nearly every teen in this town and I'm pretty sure I've never seen your face."

"Well I'm new." Jason turned around, wearing a poker face and crossing his arms challengingly.

"My sister and I may need your help. Something weird's been going on…"

"Clockwork warned me about a portal accident…"

"Yeah, that must be it. We're trying to find him."

"He went back through the portal. Before he left, though, he told me to be careful about talking to anyone who comes through the portal."

"You obviously know more than I do. We could use your help. Will ya come with us?"

"I think I'll pass…" Jason flew away.

"Aren't you curious?"

"_What_?" Jason stopped. He wished he hadn't, and yet, he was indeed _very_ curious.

"About the portal. Don't you want to put a stop to this? Whatever's going on hasn't happened before. I for one just want to find Clockwork and you said he went through the portal again…"

"You're asking me to come through the portal…with you two?"

"Pretty much."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Why are you asking me?"

"Because you want to go. I can tell. I just know these things."

Jason sighed, and followed Leo back to the place where they had left Taylor.

"Brother? My ghost sense has just gone off…several times. There may be a villain about." Taylor whispered.

Leo and Jason scanned the area warily. "I don't see—"

"Well of course you didn't see us. That's why it's called intangibility." Diana and Alex showed themselves. They were standing on opposing sides of the trio. "Now, I want to know who you are…and you're going to tell me or else…" Diana formed a powerful blast of ectoplasm in her right hand. Alex did the same.

"Taylor." Her voice was trembling. "And this is my twin brother Leo…I don't see what the problem is."

"Calm down." Leo was shaking slightly as well. "This is all just a big misunderstanding.

Jason sighed, calm and unafraid as usual. "I'm Jason. It's nice to meet you too." He said with heavy sarcasm.

"Something about you two makes my head spin, and my vision all fuzzy." Diana directed her voice at the twins.

"Believe me, the feeling is mutual." Taylor insisted.

Diana and Taylor had a stare-down. Taylor wanted daddy to fly down and protect her, but, he wasn't here. Where was he, exactly?

"You didn't happen to come through the _portal_, per chance did you?" Jason inquired calmly. "Because then everything would make sense."

"I don't have to answer to you." Alex stated darkly.

"Let's all take it easy here." Leo's diplomatic skills were being put to the test. "Diana, Alex, why don't you come with us back through the portal and we'll find Clockwork."

"Yeah." Taylor agreed. "Then everything would make sense." She and Diana were still locked eye to eye. "The first thing I'm going to ask Clockwork is why you and Sam look so much alike."

"That's weird." Jason said.

"Yeah it is, especially since Sam only has one daughter." Leo shrugged.

Jason nodded in agreement, remembering his little sister.

"I know. And you're looking at her." Diana insisted.

"Her name's Lolita and she goes to my school! I'm _dating_ her!" Leo said.

"Lies." Alex spat bitterly.

"Lolita's one of my best friends. I've known her for what seems like a lifetime." Taylor argued the case.

Taylor and Leo believed what they were saying, and Diana could tell. "Why should we trust you?"

"Well that's what trust is, isn't it? Taking a leap of faith? Besides, we're all in the same boat here."

"What are you talking about?" Alex barked.

"Look, there's something wrong with the portal." Jason explained as if it was a tedious task that he had done fifty times. "Even _Clockwork_ was wary of it."

"Just come with us." Taylor invited.

Diana lowered her threatening hand. Alex shot her a cold glare and then eventually he lowered his threat as well. And so the five of them, joined by fate and human curiosity, departed henceforth through the portal once more.

Now on this side, there was a loud, blasting sound of metal on metal drilling. A ghost teen wearing a green and black costume, black gloves and construction goggles was drilling on the portal. When he noticed them come through, he turned off the drill and brushed the sawdust out of his brown hair. "Hello there." He greeted with a friendly grin. "Can I help you guys?"

"Clockwork came through here, did he not?" Diana asked bluntly.

"Why yes he did."

"Who are _you_? You weren't here before!" Alex blurted out.

"I'm Joey. And I don't know how you could have missed me—I've been here since noon. Anyway, yes, Clockwork _did_ in fact come through here. But that was around one o'clock. So if you wanted to talk to him, you're a little late."

"No, no, no, _Joey_. Just about a half hour ago, I saw Clockwork come through here. I saw it with my own two eyes!" Jason said.

Alex groaned in frustration.

"Obviously somebody's bending the truth here." Leo looked back and forth between Joey and Jason.

"Well I swear on my great grandmother's grave that Clockwork has not come through the portal since 1:05 when he came through and 1:15 when he left. That's the cold hard truth. This kid here is lying." Joey insisted.

Jason growled. He lunged forward, but Diana and Taylor held him back. "I'm not lying!"

"This arguing is pointless!" Diana yelled.

"We aren't going to get anywhere this way." Leo said.

"If you're looking for him, just go back through the portal. Clockwork said he'd be out there all day. He recruited me at noon to get me to work on the override the portal has on this side…"

"We don't care." Alex stated. "Just take us to him."

"Ugh, fine. You guys are so impatient I swear. We'll just go into the ghost zone and…" The six of them stepped through. "…This isn't the ghost zone…"

"I know." The other five said in unison.

"Okay something freaky is going on." Joey's eyebrows narrowed.

"Ya just figured that out, huh?" Leo rolled his eyes.

They scanned the room around them. It was the same room, except for the fact that vines and weeds had overgrown and people probably hadn't been in here for many decades. Leo, Alex, Diana, Joey and Jason used their powers as lights. Taylor remained close beside her brother.

"Let's go back through again. This place looks deserted." Taylor announced.

And then there was a loud, unearthly RAWWWRRRR and the high-pitched scream of a pre-teen girl.

"Or not." Taylor concluded.

"We should probably go and see if someone needs our help." Leo said.

"Who cares? Let's just get out of here…" Alex started for the portal.

The sound of footsteps were getting nearer. An albino girl of about the age of twelve phased through the door and screamed when she saw the ghost teens.

"Don't be afraid!" Taylor assured her calmly.

"We'll help." Leo offered. "Right guys?" He turned to them.

"What's your name, kid?" Jason asked.

"Anette. And there's a really mean—"

Someone, or rather, some_thing_ smashed the door down into little bits and chunks. Anette screamed and hid behind Diana. Diana was going to just leave, Alex was waiting for her. She turned to him and gave him that "Stay" look and he complied with her wishes.

"We're going to have to work together." Leo said. He formed a green ectoblast in one hand and a yellow electric bolt in the other. Both he simultaneously fired at the large, brown glob of a ghostly beast. Joey boldly launched beam after beam and ray after ray. Alex's powers pierced through the demonic ghostly figure, and Diana used her ice powers to put some holes through his chest as well. Jason put up an ecto-shield around Anette, who seemed frozen with fear. He was able to protect her as she stood there, quivering. Taylor launched a heat ray. The power usage knocked a lot out of her, and she collapsed backwards into Jason's arms.

Diana was feeling a bit weakened as well, so she decided to throw her all into one last blast. In the end, Diana, Alex, Joey and Leo all launched a blast at the same time and that is what ultimately finished off the foe, and sent him running with his remaining limbs.

"Diana, are you allright?" Asked Alex quite concerned.

"Yeah, I think so." She replied, feeling her hot forehead and sweaty black hair.

"Taylor?" Leo asked his nearly unconscious sister. Everybody gathered around as Jason set her gently onto the cold concrete ground. "Can you hear me?"

"I'm okay. Just a little tired that's all." Taylor's eyes were halfway shut.

"She's mostly human, so forgive her if she feels weak…" Leo explained to the crowd.

"It's okay. I know what it feels like…being a ghost-human hybrid like I am after all." Anette said. "I'm mostly human, but still."

"You're not a halfa…are you?" Joey asked.

Anette shook her head. "I wish." She smiled eagerly.

"_I'm_ a halfa." Joey said. He transformed into a ghost with silvery blue hair and a battlesuit.

"Me too." Diana said. Her alter-ego's outfit greatly resembled Danny Phantom's, and it was Leo who especially noticed that.

"I never thought there were other halfas my age besides myself." Jason showed them his human form as well, where he had black hair and light purple eyes.

"Let's get going now." Alex muttered impatiently.

Everyone joined hands and they all prepared to run through the portal. "Where are you going? You saved me. I'd like to help you if you need some. And I've got this feeling that you just might need it." Anette said gratefully.

Leo stretched out his hand, right in front of the little girl's face. But she didn't take it. She didn't even blink, even though it was only three inches away from her face. In a split second, Leo understood. He snapped his fingers, and she backed away. "You can't see me, can you? You can't see _anything_."

Anette began to get teary-eyed.

"It's okay." Diana said. "Nothing to be ashamed of."

"Come on. Come with us. We're going to talk to Clockwork, if we ever happen to run into him, that is." Taylor took Anette's arm and pulled her through the portal along with the rest of the teens.

"But I already talked to Clockwork, and…" Anette said as they reached the other side.

It was like jumping into a battle here. Technus was threatening the ghost kid that he was fighting while a sweet little girl with curly black hair was tied up, gagged and bound to a chair. Her desperate muffled cries were the sound of, "Mmmhhmmppmmm!"

"Don't worry!" The ghost boy was barely holding his ground against the villain who was twice his size. "I will save you, Violine!" He spoke, though he himself did not believe the words. "Help me, please!" He asked the strangers.

And immediately, our heroes got to work. This time the fight was more organized, because they had seen the powers that one another had had. Where one needed a shield, the other was blasting. They made a great team. And apparently Technus realized this as he fled out of the building.

"Hooray!" The new ghost boy cheered.

Out of all the people Taylor had ever seen, nobody resembled her father as greatly as this kid did. Even Jason, whose resemblance to Danny was strong, didn't even come close to this kid's. "Forgive me for staring." Taylor said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Darry of course." He smiled.

Jason phased the struggling girl out of her prison. "Thanks." She had a sweet, mousy voice. She wrapped her arms around Darry tightly. "You okay?"

Darry remembered the bruise on his left knee, the cut on his right elbow, and the toes he had probably broken during his struggle with the unyielding Technus. "Yeah I'm fine." He assured her.

"Great. I wouldn't want you to have gotten hurt on my account." Violine's cheeks flushed, though her skin was dark so it was barely noticeable.

Darry smiled back.

"I don't mean to be rude here, but we're in a bit of a rush, kids. Have either of you seen Clockwork come through here?" Diana interrupted the moment.

"Not today." Darry said warily. "But I _did_ talk to him yesterday."

"And…?" Alex rushed him impatiently.

"And he told me to be careful because there may be some new faces in town." Darry looked at each one of them and realized that he'd never seen the likes of them before, and yet some of them seemed familiar. Almost as if they were people he knew very well, and yet he'd never met them. "Come to think of it, I think I'm looking at them right now. Are you here to cause trouble? Is that why Clockwork warned me? Because if trouble is your intent," He proved he had power, "You're not going to last very long in my town."

"See? It's kinda funny, really, because Clockwork gave me a similar warning earlier today." Jason admitted.

Darry raised an eyebrow.

"And let me guess, Clockwork went back through the portal and you haven't seen him since, right?" Taylor asked Darry.

He shrugged. "Well, I saw him heading into this building, so it's only logical to assume that…"

"Let's just go." Diana decided. "Come along, Anette." She took her hand.

"Wait a second, here! Just what is going on? A group of super-powered teens come through the portal and save our lives and then you just walk back through to where you came from?"

"That's the thing, here. The portal keeps sending us to _different_ places." Leo said.

"I don't suppose you'd like to come?" Taylor looked at Violine first, whose eyes were sparking with the same curiosity that she herself had.

Violine stepped forward, but Darry pulled her back. "To _where_, exactly?"

Everybody shrugged. And then there was silence. Alex and Diana linked arms. Diana grabbed Anette's hand, and Leo grabbed her other hand. Jason took Leo's hand and reached for Joey, who pulled Taylor along. Taylor held her hand out towards Violine, who took it at the very last millisecond and pulled Darry along with her.

Alas, this time the portal had sent them someplace that seemed calm. There had been so many new faces introduced today, but finally one came along that Leo could recognize. Sort of. "Adrian?"

"Leo?" Adrian stood up.

He and a teenage girl had been sitting on the ground together. She had straight black hair with silvery gray ends and ghostly green eyes. "Now _this_ is the sort of people I was telling you about." She said to Adrian.

"Maxx, don't just say stuff like that." Adrian joked.

"Well I told you they'd be coming through." Maxx smiled. "Hey everybody. Have a seat. Let's all set some things straight. Clockwork told me there'd be a group coming. And he told me to tell you all to sit tight and wait for him here. You've all got a lot of questions, I presume."

"Oh yeah." Leo nodded.

"And very little patience." Alex said dully.

"Aw, just sit down, Alex." Diana coaxed. Alex sighed.

And so they all ended up on the ground one way or another. "Lovely night, isn't it?" Maxx laughed.

"Not for me, really." Jason said. "After this is all over, I go back to being that kid that nobody notices. Well, I've got Toni, but she's pretty much it."

"Gee, after all we've been through you still don't consider Leo and I your friends?" Taylor elbowed him.

"I suppose…" Jason mumbled.

"Maybe, in a strange sort of way, we're all friends?" Diana asked. "I mean, it has been quite the long night."

"Totally." Anette said. "I don't know what I would have done if you guys didn't pop in and save me when you did."

"Ditto." Darry confirmed.

"I would have been a gonner for sure!" Violine chirped.

It's a funny thing here, how suddenly utter silence turned into laughter within only a mere handful of minutes.

"…Favorite ice cream flavor?" Maxx asked.

"Mint chocolate chip!" Taylor said.

"Yeah! I'm not the only one!" Darry gave her a high five.

"Total chocoholic right here." Diana confessed.

"No way! Me too!" Anette said.

"Chocolate is disgusting." Jason said. Everyone laughed.

The laughter was brought to a sudden halt as a figure emerged from the portal. The circle of sitting friends all turned around to face the person they hoped would be Clockwork, but instead it was a young girl with light brown hair and blue eyes. She stood there in silence for the longest time, smiling awkwardly. And then she bucked up enough courage to say, "Heh heh, I'm just gonna go back now…"

"NO!" Maxx, Diana, Darry, Leo, Alex, Violine, Taylor, Joey, Adrian, Jason and Anette all spoke in unison.

"Allright I won't." Said the awkward girl as she was backing away.

"If you go through again, you might not be sent back to the place you came from." Adrian said knowledgeably.

"Best thing to do is to stay put right in this very spot until Clockwork comes to getcha." Maxx said. She patted the ground space between herself and Adrian. Adrian scooted over, making way for this new girl.

Suddenly all the nervousness fell over them again, now that there was somebody new. Somebody they hadn't been conversing among for the past two hours.

"So…anybody up for meeting again? Once this is all over?" Maxx was a good one for breaking the ice cold silence. She looked around at each of their eyes. "How about tomorrow? Tuesday. All of us. After school. Nasty Burger. Any objections?"

"Can't. Dentist." Jason said.

"And I'm going horseback riding with my mom and her two sisters." Joey said. "Yee-haw!"

"Nice." Leo gave him a fist pound.

"Cheer practice." Taylor shrugged.

"Anyways I've gotta babysit my little brother." Diana gagged. "He's such a brat. I wish I didn't have to, but, ya know how it is with younger siblings."

"Yeah I know." Said the new girl, pulling her little brown bangs out of her eyes. She was still awkward, but in a sweet way. "I've got a little sister and a baby brother.

"Gosh, little sisters are the worst." Adrian said.

"I know." Jason said in a monotone. "Evil in such a small package."

"Dude I was only kidding!" Adrian laughed.

"My little sister is cool enough." Leo said. "She's a full ghost."

"Gee, am I the only full ghost here?" Alex spoke up. Head nods went around the room. "Well most of ya, _all_ of ya, must have at least some ghost powers because my ghost sense has being going off ever since I got here. And I've seen yours too."

"I'm half ghost." Maxx raised her hand.

"Ditto." Adrian, Darry, Jason, Joey, Diana and the new girl raised their hands.

"I'm 1/3 ghost." Leo said.

"I'm only 10% but still, I'm grateful." Taylor admitted.

"So glad I'm human." Violine said to herself.

"I'm probably only 5%, something minute like that. I've barely got any power at all. And power is energy, so…" Anette didn't feel like finishing the sentence. "So, new girl, we still don't know your name. And it's easier for me to associate the voice with a name. So what's yours?"

"Caddie."

"Is anybody busy on Wednesday then?" Maxx brought the conversation back to that.

"I'm free." Taylor said.

"I'm available." Caddie said.

"Looks like everybody is." Maxx smiled. "Which is _awesome_! I look forward to seeing you all there."

"Wohoo!"

"Hey, I just checked my watch," Adrian stood up to get their attention. "And it's fifteen minutes to midnight."

"Yeesh am I tired." Darry stretched his arms.

Slowly everybody came up to their feet.

"How about we all sit outside? The air is stuffy in here…" Joey suggested.

Everybody abled outside where the majority of them lie in the grass on their backs. Leo was the only one standing up, and they all turned their lazy heads just so to look at him. "Anybody up for fireworks?"

"Don't tell me you've got the power of pyrokenesis." Adrian laughed.

"No, but I do have the power of electricity. 1/3 of it. I got it from my mom…"

"And she's an awesome mom by the way! One of those total kickbutt moms!" Taylor added.

"My mom's such a sweetheart." Caddie smiled. "Everybody likes her."

"My mom's a total country girl." Joey cleared his throat. "And its great!"

"My mom's from the city, yo!" Maxx said in her best gangsta accent.

"My mom's a haircare and manicure specialist." Anette said proudly.

"My mom's goth." Diana said in her best goth monotone.

"Mine _was_. I don't know what to call her now except 'mom'." Jason said.

"Hey my mom's a goth too!" Adrian gave him a high five.

"Me too!" Darry was the first person who started to think this was a bit weird. "I had no idea there were so many married goth women in Amity Park…"

"And my mom is Valerie Foley. That kinda says it all." Violine smiled.

"Yes it does." Joey said.

"Hey, Valerie never told us she had a kid!" Taylor sat up and brushed the grass out of her hair. "Did she, Leo? Did I just miss it?"

"No…come to think of it, she never mentioned having a child." Leo said.

"Well, she's got at least seven—no wait, eight—children." Adrian nodded.

Leo's eyes went buggy. "No way!"

"Yes way!" Adrian assured.

"Hey wait a minute! I'm an only child!" Violine argued. Her heart was racing. People didn't normally contradict things in life which she knew so well. And even if they did, she wasn't usually the one to stand up for it.

Adrian gaped at her. "You're fibbing."

"No I'm not!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Let's all just take a second to chill, allright?" Darry said. "Violine is telling the truth here. I've known her parents since I was a kid. They live right down the block in their nice, two-bedroom apartment. One daughter, two parents, three fish, umpteen books, and a new kitty they just bought."

Adrian stood up shaking his head. "Tucker and Valerie Foley, correct?"

Violine nodded.

"Seven children—plus you apparently. A five-bedroom condo. Two parents, several kids, a pet lizard and a dog." Adrian argued.

"Let's all just sit back down…there's no need to have a fight." Taylor coaxed. "Clockwork will explain everything…"

Adrian sat down first. "You believe me, right, Leo?"

Leo shrugged. "Right now I really don't know what to believe."

"You believe me, right, Taylor?" Violine whispered.

Taylor made the same indecisive face that Leo had on.

"You were going to show us something with _fire_, er, Leo?" Alex asked.

"Oh right." Leo sprang up. "Fireworks. I've been practicing." He sprang up high into the crisp, cold night air.

Violine shivered as a breeze blew by. Darry handed her his jacket and they both blushed. Diana scooted closer to Alex. Taylor rook this time to lie down once more, close her eyes lightly and let her mind drift off into thoughts of Ivan.

Meanwhile Leo was putting up quite a show, flying and tumbling all around, shooting his electricity everywhere and mimicking fireworks very closely by comparison. Alex was especially mesmerized by the electrical fire. Anything pyro would amuse him. Diana thought it was totally rad, and of course, Anette couldn't see it.

"What's it look like?" Anette whispered to Jason.

"It's excellent. I never knew other people practiced stuff like that with their powers." Jason said.

"Do ya think you can teach me how to do that?" Joey asked as Leo threw the final blast and electricity sparkled and danced across the night sky for the last time.

"Only if you've suddenly gotten electric power morphed into your DNA." Leo smiled.

Joey shook his head. "I still think it's a cool talent though. You seem impressed, Diana."

"Very much so, although I'm not one to say it. My friend Kelly would love it though. She's very easily amused." Diana smiled. She looked over at Leo as he was sitting down. "I misjudged you. I'm sorry, I'm not used to new people. I'm wary of anybody with powers these days. Experience taught me to be careful who I trust…"

"I could very well say the same here." Jason admitted. "Very few people take the time to actually get to know, well, _me_."

"And would you say that we have?" Taylor opened her tired eyes and stared up at the full moon. "I'd consider you all my friends. I have lotsa friends, but it's very rare for me to meet a true kindred spirit. Someone who's a true friend."

Diana smiled. "Me too. You and I are opposites, Taylor, and yet I think we still have something in common."

"What is it?"

"I can't quite put my finger on it."

"I know the feeling." Maxx assured them. "I've been getting a weird vibe ever since you all came through here. Maybe that's a good thing. The feeling you get when you know you can trust someone."

"Yep that's it." Darry said.

"For the first time in my life, I actually feel safe. Even though I can't see any of you." Anette said.

"…Yeah…" Caddie sighed.

"Hey let's play truth or dare!" Maxx suggested. Most of the boys groaned in disgust, but the girls sat up and cheered. Eventually they ended up back inside, sitting in the circle again, all for the lack of something better to do. "Okay...hm, let's see, _Jason_."

"Uh oh."

Taylor, Violine and Anette giggled at the tone he used.

"Truth or dare?" Maxx could stifle her own boisterous laughter no longer.

"Um…can I pass? How about you ask Darry."

"NO!"

"Truth or dare, Jason?" Diana elbowed him.

He sighed briskly. "Truth."

"Okay…have you ever kissed anyone?" All the girls laughed wildly, since this was a game typically played by girls.

"…No…" He answered. And then he turned to Darry.

"NO!"

"Okay then." He turned to Alex, who was the person most annoyed by this game. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Alex grumbled.

"Are you two," Jason motioned to Diana, "Dating?"

There were mixed reactions from the pair, but nobody gave a flat out answer. They'd never get the chance to know the truth about Diana and Alex's relationship, because somebody was coming through the portal. Again.

Everybody turned, and heartbeats started to thump rapidly in their chests.

Could it be?

Long cloak, beard, staff and all, it was Clockwork in fact.

"Clockwork! Thank goodness!" Maxx stood up and cheered with whatever energy she had left. Everybody stood up and stood in a horizontal line before Clockwork, whose face was neutral as usual. There was somebody _else_ who had followed Clockwork through the portal. Two bodies emerged, and only Taylor and Leo recognized them.

"Ivan!" Taylor said excitedly. She ran up to him, her bare feet smacking the hard concrete floor as she moved. "Am I glad to see _you_!"

"What about me?" The other person was Destiny, who appeared quite bored out of her mind.

Taylor let go of Ivan, and he took a few steps forward, looking at each of these teens and _smiling_ in wonder. Ivan. Smiling. In the same sentence. "Clockwork!" Ivan gasped as his eyes flashed from Taylor, to Diana, to Jason to Darry to Joey and back around. "Do you see this? Do you see all of _them_?" Ivan pointed.

"Don't be ridiculous, boy." Clockwork said. "Of _course_ I see them."

"Haha!" Ivan smiled broadly. He walked in between them as he surveyed each one. "It's like walking through the funhouse—you know, and seeing those funky mirrors. Yeah, it's like I'm inside a hall of mirrors."

"I'm glad you're so amused, but they've really all got to get home. I've fixed the portal now. I apologize for any trouble you all may have encountered in your travels."

"No, don't apologize at all." Caddie insisted.

"It was a great time!" Darry said. "I'm glad I got to meet all these guys!" He put his arms around Taylor and Leo.

Clockwork sighed sadly. Ivan's smile faded into a frown. Clockwork shot an impending glare down at the young Tossi teen. "Not a word, understand?"

Ivan nodded obediently.

"I don't see what the big fuss is about." Destiny said in a droll voice as she looked at all of them. "They all look ordinary to me."

Ivan rolled his eyes, "Destiny you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Ivan shook his head.

"Whatever."

Ivan walked over to the albino girl. "You've never met a Tossi." He knelt down.

She shook her head.

"I bet you'd like to know what it's like to _see_, wouldn't you?" Ivan said.

"Very much."

He put his hand on her forehead and they both closed their eyes. She let him into her mind, and he was able to show her what the world looked like. He showed her what _she_ looked like. And as for everyone else she knew, he showed her them too. There was very little time, but the brain works fast. He gave her the images of beaches and sunsets and cities and rolling prairies. And then he let go. "If you ever happen to meet a Tossi on the right alignment of things, befriend him."

"I will." Anette laughed. She hugged him. "Thank you sooo much." Se squeezed. Tears formed at the corners of her foggy red eyes.

"Show's over. Everybody back through the portal." Clockwork said quickly.

"WAIT! Wait!" Ivan stood in the way of the exit. "Just hold on a minute! What you're doing isn't fair, Clockwork! It's not fair to all of them! Nobody else has gotten the opportunity that these guys have. And according to what I can see, nobody ever will."

Clockwork's eyebrows rose.

"Let them _remember_, at the very least." Ivan judged the situation. "Let them remember everything that happened."

"Allright. But now the gateways are closed. They'll never meet again. Longing memories can hurt, so that's why it would be best if they all forget."

Everybody frowned. Clockwork didn't like the looks on their faces. Ivan didn't like the sound of their thoughts. "Please?" Ivan was not one to beg, but for the sake of their memory he'd even resort to groveling on hand and knee.

Clockwork nodded. He touched the tip of his staff to open the portal. "Mister…Joseph Fenton. You're first."

"That's me." Joey stepped forward.

"Fenton?!" Most of the teens exclaimed.

"Farewell." Joey hugged Taylor, Diana, Jason, Darry, Anette, Leo, Caddie, Violine, Alex, Adrian and Maxx before he went through the portal.

Clockwork tapped the portal with his staff once more. "Mister Darrel Fenton and Miss Violine Foley?"

"That's us." Darry and Violine stepped forward. They both went down the line and hugged everybody.

"Bye Violine! See ya tomorrow!" Taylor waved.

"You rock, Darry!" Adrian said.

Darry and Violine walked hand in hand through the portal.

In turn, Clockwork tapped the portal again and called up, "Mister Aiden Fenton." And then, "Miss Caddie Fenton." Followed by, "Miss Anette Fenton."

"I'll miss you all. Especially you, Ivan." Were Anette's final words as she stepped through the portal.

Ivan smiled wholeheartedly.

"Miss Amanda Fenton?" Clockwork called.

Maxx stepped forward. "That's me, yo."

"Bye Maxx." Taylor hugged her.

"See ya soon." Leo said.

Maxx stepped through the portal.

Next to be called was "Mister Jason Fenton." And Jason in turn hugged each one.

"I've got a bad feeling about this. You're never going to let me see them again, are you?" Jason looked Clockwork dead in the eerie red eye of his.

"We'll see. It's not possible for me to explain to you what the future holds, Mister Fenton." Clockwork nudged him through the portal.

"I'll never forget you all." Jason waved to them.

"Miss Diana Fenton, and Mister Alex Blade." Clockwork called.

"What's with all the Fentons?" Destiny asked.

Ivan rolled his eyes. "Just…use your brain for a second instead of asking those questions."

Destiny's eyes narrowed.

Diana and Taylor looked at each other at the exact same time. Perhaps they shared the same thought. "Take a wild guess." Clockwork said aloud.

Taylor and Diana stared at each other once more, for the final time. "You're me?" They asked in unison. Without receiving an answer from Clockwork, Alex took Diana's hand and they both backed into the portal.

Now all that remained were Taylor, Leo, Ivan, Destiny and Clockwork. He tapped the portal one final time with that mysterious staff of his. "Miss Taylor Fenton, Mister Leo Fenton, Miss Destiny Foley, and Mister Ivan Lester, please step through the portal on your right, if you please…"

Destiny was the first to go through, and then Leo. "Clockwork?"

"Just go, Taylor."

And then only Ivan remained in the dark room. A smile slowly appeared on his sallow cheeks as he looked up at the Master of Time. "Ah, _now_ I see. You planned that meeting. You knew what they needed, and you gave it to them. Nice job."

"Hurry up, boy." Clockwork took Ivan by the shoulders and nearly pushed him through.

Once on the other side, Ivan, Destiny, Taylor and Leo waited, but Clockwork did not follow them. Perhaps he has other matters to attend to.

It was a silent walk home. The four of them were lucky to remember seeing the people that they did. Some of the other kids were not as lucky.

And eventually Taylor found herself once more in her bedroom, lying on her mattress staring out at the moon in the window. She realized that perchance many great things would come should all of them align together. But then the world would be thrown out of balance. Balance it had taken so long to achieve.

It's up to everyone to decide for themselves when to look in the mirror, and when it's best to let it remain as a memory.

**.:The End:.**


	26. Kissing Booth

I'm warning you, its gonna be random…

.

The awesome duo of Nolan and Nick belong to Scribble-Demon

Story © Me

Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman

.

Ehh I don't feel like writing out the order today, guys XD too lazy. Its basically the same as last time, since I haven't gotten any new submissions. Prenn: I had to make this chapter especially special because it's going to be posted to my DeviantArt account too XD I know that Nolan and Nick are supposed to be much younger than the DP characters, but here I made them maybe only 1 or 2 yrs younger, hope that's ok…XD it was awesome to write! I love them!

.

**Kissing Booth **

**(OK you know from the title that things are about to get wierd)**

It was a lovely day in Amity Park, Colorado.

Well, sorta.

The Casper High cheerleading squad is looking into entering a competition in Malibu, Florida. They've got two weeks to raise 150$ per member so that everyone can go. And there are 16 ladies on the squad.

So pretty much everyone has their own idea for a fund raiser, but they all agreed on having them at the same time in the Casper High parking lot on Saturday. Valerie and some of the other girls are going for the traditional bikini car wash. Star's opening up a palm-reading booth. Danielle's doing a bake sale. And Paulina and Cecelia are opening up a kissing booth.

That's where the fun begins today. Every member of Team Phantom is here, including Sam, who _really_ didn't want to come. Tucker's hoping to get in on the kissy-kissy action, and so is Danny. Garth pulled his shabby little car through the drive through to be washed. It hadn't received a good scrubbing in well over a year so the girls were a bit grossed out.

Dash went through the kissing booth line multiple times just to kiss the lovely Paulina. "Oh please." Cecelia groaned, watching them make out. Again.

"Here's your five bucks. Pucker up!" Tucker handed a five dollar bill to Cecelia. She held her breath and leaned in…

"Wait!" Paulina yelled. "Dweebs like you, Foley, have to pay ten bucks a kiss not five."

Tucker rolled his eyes and pulled out another five. And then…he kissed Cecelia! It was a quick one, but Cecelia disinfected her lips regardless.

"I'm ready for my kiss." Danny blushed. He gave Cecelia a ten. "Now you have to give me two." Cecelia kissed him twice.

"Can I sit here?" Sam came over to the kissing booth and usurped the third seat. "Thanks." She assumed it without asking. Paulina frowned at her. "I've just gotta get away from Star. I asked her to read my palm, and she's insisting that I have 'the mark of doom'. How lame. This is supposed to be a fun carnival, right?"

Cecelia nodded. Danny and Tucker headed off to meet Garth at the car wash.

"So…this is all you do all day? Wait for guys to show up here and smoochy smooch with you?" Sam inquired.

"Yes." Paulina said out of boredom.

Cecelia checked Sam's watch. "Nobody's come in over an hour."

"OHMYGOSH." Paulina's eyes widened. "Look over there." She commanded to Cecelia. "Just look. See those two guys? The really _hot_ guys?"

"Dash and Kwan?" Cecelia rolled her eyes.

"No." Paulina stood up and turned Cecelia's head in the proper direction.

Cecelia gasped, face frozen in an astonished position as two boys were approaching. They were smiling and laughing, sorta like best friends. One had black hair and dark blue eyes and the other had brown hair and green eyes.

When the boys saw Paulina and Cecelia staring at them, immediately they searched their pockets for a five dollar bill. Between the two of them, the best they could do was get five singles, which means that only one of them will get a kiss from a pretty lady.

"You two are so…." Sam's voice trailed off. "Have some respect for yourselves!" Sam smacked her hand on the table.

Cecelia broke free of her trance only to giggle at Sam's serious face.

"Well hello there." The boys said together.

"Hi!" Paulina said dreamily.

"We want to have a kiss from one of you lovely ladies. I'm Nolan by the way."

"And I'm Nick."

Paulina and Cecelia both outstretched a hand to collect the money. And then they looked at each other. "Kisses are $2.50." Cecelia said.

Sam scoffed.

Nick looked at her weird. "But it says right here—"

"Never mind what it says!" Paulina chirped.

"Well okay then." Nolan put the money on the table. He leaned in to kiss Cecelia and Nick leaned in to kiss Paulina. Sam made an obnoxiously fake gagging noise, hoping to distract them. But it didn't work, thank goodness.

"Hey do you want to hang out later?" Nick asked the girls.

"Yeah!" Paulina and Cecelia smiled.

"Great. The four of us can hit the Nasty Burger later!" Nolan said.

Suddenly a cool breeze surrounded them and fog shrouded the once clean air. Blue skies turned to grey as all the color faded away like it had been washed out. "Uh oh." Nolan frowned.

"What is it?" Paulina started to panic. "What's going on?"

"Calm down, princess." Cecelia said. "Shh. Listen. Ya hear that?"

"What?" Everybody looked up into the sky where a deranged but familiar face was floating around.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! You shall all fear me!" And he was holding a tiny dragon on a leash.

"That's not supposed to happen." Nick said casually. "Why can't we just have one day, one nice day to hang out with friends?"

"Well if the Box Ghost didn't show up at exactly the right time, then this story would have no plot." Sam pointed out.

"True." Nolan said. He turned to his best friend Nick. "Shall we use are awesome halfa powers to defeat this wannabe."

"Okay." Nick gave him a high five and both boys changed into their ghost forms.

"Wow." Paulina and Cecelia said in awe.

"Wait a minute, I have powers too!" Cecelia remembered. She went to join the boys.

"Why doesn't Danny just help?" Paulina asked Sam.

"He can't be the star _all_ the time. Prenn figured he could use a day off." Sam explained with a smile.

"Ah, I see."

Meanwhile there were screams of terror as the carnival people began to flee and spread all across the neighborhood, which was a small one by the way. The Box Ghost chuckled awfully and he commanded the dragon to launch fire at Nolan, Nick and Cecelia.

"Watch out!" Nolan sprang into the air to avoid the fire.

"I can't fly!" Cecelia shrieked. Nick grabbed her arm just in time.

"Well what _can_ you do?" Nick asked gravely. "If you don't have ghost powers, you should just stay outta the way so you don't get hurt."

"But I…I have powers. Just not ghost powers. Throw me at him, you'll see."

Nick set her down on the ground. "Stay here." He warned as he joined his best friend up in the air. Nolan blasted the dragon with all he got, but still that wasn't good enough. Fire singed part of his shirt. Now it was Nick's turn to use a protective shield.

The Box Ghost cackled wildly.

On the ground, Sam and Paulina were searching for Danny and Tucker in a panic. They found Danny crashing under a tree. Paulina stayed with him and dragged him into the safety of the building. Sam continued on the search for Tucker—the only person within miles who had a Fenton Thermos.

"Tucker! Thank God I found you!" Sam was out of breath, eye shadow besmeared her face and her hair was everywhere.

"Gee, Sam, we need to take cover! The whole school's going to burn down!"

"_You_ have the thermos, remember!" She belted out.

"Oh right." He reached into his pocket. "Phew. It's there."

"Well don't just STAND AROUND!"

"Right." Tucker pulled out the thermos. "Hey Cecelia!" She turned around, startled. "Catch!" He threw it.

Cecelia reached her arms into the air, but the throw was just too high. She missed, and the thermos made a loud open crack as it hit the concrete pavement. She gasped. "I hope it'll still work." She whispered to herself.

She stepped out into plain sight of the Box Ghost and his little sidekick…and then there was a HISS of fire launched. Cecelia screamed.

"NOOO!" Nolan and Nick scrambled to get there in time but they were too late.

The fire had reached her.

Lucky she had lighting reflexes to create an electric shield. The thermos was in her hand. As she stood up the fire retreated.

"Phew!" Nolan said. "Wouldn't want her death on my chest all my life."

"Ditto." Nick said. "Thank God for superpowers."

Cecelia hit ther hermos with her hand a few times. The top was jammed shut and she couldn't pry it open.

"We'll hold him off!" Nolan decided.

The Box Ghost scoffed. "You are no match for me you lowly half-ghosts. You shall pay for…being half dead. Within a few minutes, you shall be COMPLETELY dead MWAHAHAHAAAAHAAA!"

"This is not good." Nolan said.

"Hurry up!" Nick shouted down to Cecelia.

"Aim for the ghost not the dragon!" Nolan whispered to Nick.

When they launched simultaneous blasts at the Box Ghost, he was throw slightly off balance and he dropped the little dragon. Angered and hurt, the little baby scurried off leaving a trail of ashen tears behind it. "NOOOO come back now! Come back Mr. Floofybootsykins!"

"Lost a dragon?" Cecelia was smiling. The Box Ghost cried loudly. "Sucks for you." She opened the thermos and it sucked up the very annoying villain.

"Teamwork!" Nolan said. He, Nick and Cecelia shared a hug as Sam and Tucker came over.

"We should probably go check on Danny." Sam suggested.

A few minutes later Danny Fenton awakened, surrounded by Nolan, Nick, Cecelia, Paulina, Sam, and Tucker.

"Hey you're up!" Cecelia kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey you're Danny Phantom!" Nick smiled.

"No duh…" Danny laughed


	27. The Importance Of Almost Death

Kenzi Masters belongs to mangexHealer45454, Nikki

Danny Phantom belongs to Butch

Story belongs to me

.

First off, wow, this is the longest oneshot I'll ever do at this point XD

So what am I doing here, that's right, I'm cheating. Yes, I'm bumping this chapter up the list instead of going in order :D but have no fear, Danny Phantom fans! All the rest of the chapters will totally be in order!

.

So here is the order:

Kenzi (here)

Jinx

Persephone and Hades

Dana

Carter and Preston

May

Electrid

Aribell

100th reviewer (Ginny)

James

.

And…gasp, I'm still accepting more OCs, for those of you who happen to be reading this, I suggest you submit. Just don't complain about waiting in the line, though. My friend Nikki is the only exception to this rule. Yep. Because of my almighty author's power, I can do that. so anyways, yeah, submit review blah blah blah ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

**The Importance Of Almost Death **

Because not everybody gets to live.

Once upon a time in the bristly city near Amity Park there lived a man named Vlad Masters who had a secret daughter. Yes, another one, but this one is different. This one is quite more mysterious and ever so evasive. She knows about all of her father's creations. And so she _must_ be aware of Danny Phantom, a ghost hybrid.

It wasn't long before they met. On the cold sidewalk grounds, Danny was thrown by Vlad. Danny was bruised and his back was aching. "I defeat you again, Danny Phantom!" Vlad chuckled.

Vlad's daughter, Kenzi, had seen similar situations happening before. But what of it? "You're just a bully, dad." Kenzi told him when he came inside. "Why do you always pick on that poor kid?"

"That poor kid is a pain in my butt. You don't know what my life is like, do you?"

Kenzi shook her head. Vlad went into his study, leaving Kenzi alone to do…whatever she decides to do to pass the time. Usually its television and chips all afternoon, but today Kenzi decided to slip out of the house and follow that ghost boy her father was bullying.

Danny Phantom.

Couldn't be hard to find. The city's not that big, right?

Kenzi put on a light jacket and quietly shut the front door. She was more than aware that Danny was half ghost. She'd seen her father battle the boy on many occasions. Fortunately for Kenzi, neither of the guys had ever known she had spied on them. Danny's human appearance had pitch black hair and beautiful blue eyes.

A lot of people had that combination, so Kenzi listened for his voice. It was the hoodie that gave it away actually. It was all black but had the Danny Phantom emblem on the chest in ghost green. He wasn't alone. Danny was with a girl with long brown hair and they were sharing a snow cone. Eh, she was pretty in a way, but Kenzi had seen better.

Kenzi boldly stepped up to the two of them. "Hey, Danny? I just wanted to apologize on behalf of my father."

Danny and his girl stared oddly at Kenzi. "Um you must have the wrong guy. I don't know who you are."

"Geez, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kenzi Masters. My father's a bit of a jerkhole and I just felt like you deserve an apology for all the times…"

"Masters?" Danny's girlfriend asked.

"As in Vlad Masters?" Danny's eyes goggled.

Kenzi nodded. "The same."

"You wouldn't happen to have…oh never mind."

"Cecelia just say it." Danny assured her.

"Ghost Powers." Cecelia whispered.

Kenzi nodded slowly. "Well both my parents are half ghost, so it makes sense that I'd be one too."

Kenzi pulled up a chair and sat down next to them. Danny's and Kenzi's ghost sense went off when she sat down. "I believe you now." Danny said in hush-hush. "Any chance you can convince Vlad—_dad_—to end his sick obsession with me?"

"Hm…perhaps."

Cecelia's stomach growled.

"I'm hungry too." Danny said. He turned to Kenzi. "Wanna come to the Nasty Burger with us? Then we can discuss this situation over a nice hot dinner."

"Sure thing."

And so they walked into the restaurant and sat down at the counter islands area. "I'll have a cheeseburger." Danny stated to the waiter.

"Ditto." Said Cecelia.

"Make that three."

"Three cheeseburgers coming right up!"

"Thanks Kwan." Danny said.

"No prob."

"Hey Cecelia!" A trio of cheerleaders walked into the restaurant and they all waved to Cecelia.

"Geez do you guys know everybody in this town?" Kenzi asked.

Danny and Cecelia shrugged.

"Who are those really hot guys over there?" Kenzi asked.

Cecelia peered, daring to look. Danny turned around. What they saw were boys, Tossi boys. Wenn and his sidekick Larrow and their little shadow, Preston. They were cackling wildly at a rude and disruptive volume, and were wolf-whistling at the cheerleaders as they passed. Paulina, Star and Valerie scoffed at the boys and stuck up their noses while Wenn cracked some insulting comment about Valerie's weight.

"Unfortunately, yes, I know them." Cecelia said regretfully. "Wenn and his goons. Wenn's in my class at school."

"And so is Larrow, although he really belongs in the grade below. He just gets away with it because of…I dunno his height maybe." Danny said. "And Preston, he's really the most dangerous of them all. Watch out for them."

"You guys wouldn't happen to go to Casper High perchance?"

"Yes." Danny spoke. "We're eleventh graders."

"I'll be going to school there next year."

"Nice."

"Oh gosh." Cecelia turned away.

"Heeeeyyy! It's Cecelia Hazel! Woot woot!" Wenn said boisterously. "Casper's second hottest cheerleader! Right after the lovely Paulina of course." He blew a mock kiss over to her.

"Suck it, Wenn." Paulina responded.

Wenn, Preston and Larrow stood up from their seats and walked over. Cecelia and Danny groaned painfully. "Why did I ever look." Cecelia grumbled softly.

"Fenton! Good to see ya!" Wenn said with sarcasm.

"We're not going to bother starting a fight today."

Wenn rolled his eyes. "Tsk tsk, Danny. Your being here is reason enough for us to fight you."

"We don't want a fight. So you might want to think shamoo." Cecelia said.

"I don't understand why we can't all just sit down and eat our meals without all the bickering." Kenzi stated.

"See there's a voice of reason, but I can't just sit down after Cecelia was staring at me like that." Wenn flipped his stunning blond hair.

"HELLO I'm her boyfriend!" Danny said. "So whatever look she was giving you, believe me, wasn't what you think. If anything, she's plotting your demise."

Cecelia and Kenzi burst out laughing.

Wenn and Preston were not amused, though Larrow smiled a little.

"Sit back down, Wenn, and call it a day." Danny said.

Wenn had a glint of anger in his eye. He and Larrow exchanged glances. Being what they were, they knew what each other was thinking and left Preston out of that loop as usual, knowing he'd just end up playing along as if he _did_ know. Wenn waited for Danny to relax, and Kenzi to go to the bathroom, and then he jumped Danny, pulling him down to the ground and away from the girls.

Immediately Cecelia sprang into action, attempting to rescue Danny, but Preston counteracted her electrical powers with his own. The boy was barely thirteen and already way better with the usage of power than Cecelia who was seventeen.

Danny and Wenn wrestled back and forth in what could have lasted for eternity. Danny usually thought he had the upper hand because of his ghost powers. Nobody was a match for Wenn's killer reflexes and his ability to manipulate and confuse his enemies' minds. Danny would attempt to strike, Wenn would steer Danny's arm away and then try to control Danny's mind briefly just to make him tone down the power a bit. Cecelia's electricity was yellow. Preston's burned a thousand times brighter than hers.

Restauranteers fled the scene when Preston started firing bolts of electricity. Cecelia's bolts usually evaporated into the air, but Preston's energy was too strong, so it ended up burning whatever it hit. Cecelia took one to the calf and screamed, which momentarily distracted Danny so Wenn could deck him in the jaw.

Kenzi wasn't oblivious to the screaming and fighting. She didn't know what to do, so she went through the door that led from the bathroom to the employee lounge and curled up on the couch. In the dark. Larrow could sense where she was. He gently tapped her shoulder and she jumped and sat up properly, scooting over so he could sit down next to her.

"What's going on out there?" She asked, suddenly feeling a shrivel of terror roll down her sweaty back.

"Dunno exactly. Wenn and Danny got into a fight." Larrow reclined.

"I hope Danny is okay."

Larrow shrugged. "This happens all the time. I wish it would just stop already. Violence is rarely necessary. And today isn't a day when it is. Sometimes Wenn just needs to get off his high horse…" His voice trailed off. Kenzi was staring at him. There was just something about him. That face, that hair, he was quite attractive. When he looked at her, she looked down at her thumbs. He chuckled softly. "You think I look like a cross between Andy Sixx and Keanu Reeves?" He laughed all the more harder after he'd said it aloud.

Kenzi gasped and her face went beet red. Speechless, embarrassed and bewildered, all she could do was glare at him in complete astonishment. Something about his brown eyes were hypnotizing. He stopped laughing and leaned in. She leaned in too and closed her eyes.

But things didn't play out like she expected. Instead of feeling soft warm lips, she felt cold, hard teeth sinking into her neck. And in the moment, a flicker of numbing pain shot through her and she collapsed to the ground, feeling half dead and too weak to open her eyes or even breathe.

Out in the main room, Cecelia's last hope of a defense was an electric shield around herself and Danny, combined with his ghost shield. Cecelia was straining to keep it up. Preston's electrical power was far too strong. Wenn kept telling the boy to make it more and more powerful.

"I'm sorry, Danny, I can't…" Cecelia was almost to the point of tears.

"It's okay." Danny said comfortingly.

Cecelia relinquished her shield and Danny's collapsed as well. Wenn ran out of the restaurant, and Larrow followed. Leaving Preston alone to take care of Danny and Cecelia. Preston used his body to conduct electricity and light and it was so bright and the sound was ear-piercing. They couldn't help but faint into the dark depths of the unconscious.

Danny woke up first and shook Cecelia who was sleeping gently beside him. "Kenzi?" He asked the empty room.

"Oh my gosh Kenzi! I hope Preston didn't get her!" Cecelia snapped up.

"Your leg-here-let me help you up." Danny said.

"Thanks I needed that. It hurts really bad."

"I know, I can see the blood. Just wait here and I'll search the building for Kenzi. If we can't find her, we'll go back to Vlad's mansion." Danny instructed. Cecelia nodded, and Danny popped his head into the kitchen. "Kenzi!" Then he checked the closets, and both bathrooms. Everybody had abandoned the place. He thought at the very least to check the teachers' lounge. And there she was on the floor, neck drenched in blood and rasping for breath. "KENZI! Oh no!" Danny said to himself. "He must have bitten her…" Danny picked her up and carried her back into the main room and laid her across one of the tables.

Cecelia limped over. "Larrow!" She snapped her fingers.

"Kenzi?"

"Can you hear me?" Cecelia asked.

Kenzi moaned.

"Your neck's going to be fine." Danny pressed his left hand on the wound to try and stop the bleeding. "He didn't bite you deep enough to cause any real damage."

"So that's really what happened?" Kenzi droned. "I thought I was stabbed or something…"

"No, that's a Tossi bite allright." Cecelia clarified. She put her hand on the wound while Danny fetched some ice.

"Bite?"

"Yes they…bite people and absorb their energy. He probably took your ghost powers with him."

"No!" Kenzi squirmed angrily but Cecelia held her still. "Hush! And quit moving! The wound's gotta heal up. You're lucky to be alive at all. I always thought that if a Tossi bites a naturally-born ghost hybrid that the hybrid dies. Obviously that's not the case here."

"That's because it _is_ true." Danny corrected her. "She will die eventually, if we don't track down Larrow and get him to give the power back to her. You see, she wasn't born human like me, so her genetic code can't rewrite itself like would happen with me if I got bit. Her body's missing half of its genetics."

"And how in the world do you expect to get Larrow to give it back, Danny?" Cecelia asked bluntly.

"It's worth a try just to ask. And I'd better hurry too. Kenzi hasn't got much time. I dunno how little, but it can't be a good amount."

"Just wait a minute here. I want to come too."

"No, you have to stay here; you're injured. You can barely walk…"

"Hold on a sec, I've got an idea." Guilt sprang across her face and her cheeks turned pink. "Turn me over to Larrow and Wenn as barter for Kenzi's powers."

"Never!"

"They'll have to agree. That way, nobody dies."

"Fine." Danny said. "But you know I'm going to bring Tucker and my sister into this too." He pulled out a phone and texted little sister Danielle. "Meet me at Larrow's house in fifteen minutes. Bring a weapon. It's an emergency." And then he texted his best friend. "Could you swing by the Nasty Burger and pick up Cecelia and another girl? This is an emergency. Meet Danielle and I at Larrow's house with the girls." Danny gave Cecelia a kiss on the cheek and then flew away as Danny Phantom, thus setting his plan into action.

Larrow and Wenn were in fact hanging out at Larrow's house in suburban Amity Park. The boys were just chillin like usual and playing some video games when Danny phased in.

"Oh gosh." Wenn said in a droll voice. "It's you again."

Larrow and Wenn stood up just as Danielle flew into the room. "Now we're even." Danielle said, making fists.

Larrow made fists of his own, using the ghost powers he had absorbed from Kenzi. Wenn laughed. "Even without Preston, you're still no match for us." Larrow said.

"Preston?"

"He went to go spend the rest of the day with his girlfriend." Wenn said offhandedly. "Back to the point, Fenton." Wenn glared fiendishly. "We're going to kill you now."

"You know I won't let that happen."

"Ah, the petite and delicate Danielle, third hottest cheerleader at Casper." Wenn smiled.

Danielle flushed, both outraged and enraged. "I suppose we'll just have to kill ya too."

"Why?" Danielle asked.

"Because Kenzi's author specifically requested a near-death experience." Wenn said.

"And that's reason enough." Larrow added. "But sometimes I get _near_ death and _actual_ death confused, so just to be on the safe side, you'll just wind up doing the common element in both of them, which involves dying."

And then came the battle of the hand to hand combat, or in Larrow and Danny's case, it was power to power. Danielle was losing to Wenn, and Danny was barely holding up his end. That was all until Tucker shattered the big window and shot some sleeping darts at the Tossi boys. The Tossi are only slightly immune to the darts, but it still took several of them to knock Wenn out completely.

Larrow, on the other hand, Danny told Tucker to leave him slightly conscious. Danielle and Tucker carried Kenzi into the room and lay her on the carpet beside Larrow. Cecelia insisted on being present for this, so Danny helped her into the room and she leaned against him.

"Fix her." Danny told Larrow.

"Put back what you took and then…" Cecelia's voice faded into the listless white background of the room.

"And then you'll come with Wenn and I?" Larrow asked sleepily.

Cecelia gave a surrendering nod.

Larrow sat yup slowly with assorted groans and other pains and he bent over Kenzi and sunk his fangs into the opposite side of her neck. She screamed horrendously, but received her powers once more. She fell back into a slumber, but all was well.

Larrow looked up at Danny, Cecelia, Danielle, and Tucker and he could read each of their frowns. They all hated him dearly and had reason to. "Go." He said calmly. "Go back home, all of you."

"What?" Danielle asked, totally shocked.

Larrow stared back at them, his golden hypnotic Tossi eyes were sincere when he said. "I'm tired of fighting. Wenn knows it. He's tired of it too, but he just doesn't want to admit it yet. Take her, and go." He shifted himself onto the couch where he plucked the sleeping darts from his torso.

Cautiously and carefully, Tucker and Danielle lifted sleeping Kenzi into the back seat of Tucker's car. Cecelia and Danny rode home with them. Danny knew it was his responsibility to return Kenzi the ghost hybrid back to her evil father. It didn't matter how much wrath Vlad would inflict on him; Danny was going to do the right thing. So once Tucker, Cecelia and Danielle were all safe in their own homes, Danny flew sleeping Kenzi back to the Masters mansion where a cold-shouldered man in a gray ponytail awaited him.

"Give me a chance to explain." Danny said to the angry Vlad. "Please" He begged.

Vlad boiled down a bit when he said, "You know what, I don't even want to know. I could tell from the day I learned about her powers that she would end up getting involved in some kind of fight. And that's exactly the reason why she's going back to her mother, in Alaska."

"Alaska?! Wait! Vlad, this isn't my fault! It isn't hers either, it was Larrow! He bit her!"

Vlad shook his head shamefully. "And yet," His ghost sense went off as he picked up Kenzi. "She's still got her powers, Daniel."

Danny frowned. "You're a horrible father. You're just lucky you wound up having a kid with a good head on her shoulders. You could have wound up with someone like—"

"Someone like Sam? A goth?" Vlad shook his head. "No matter."

"Kenzi's not _really_ your daughter, is she?"

Vlad smiled, slightly impressed. "Not biologically, at least." He shut the door.

And that day was the first and last they ever saw of Kenzi Masters. Vlad never spoke of her again.


	28. Calling The Shots

Jinx belongs to syd004

Story belongs to me

Danny Phantom characters belong to Butch Hartman

.

Hmm, sorry I haven't been updating in awhile! I've finally found some free time so hopefully I'll get some more updates to ya. First of all, something that's really been bugging me: is Edward Scissorhands meant to be a Christmas of Halloween movie? Idk. I just saw it for the first time and I think its leaning more towards Halloween…anyways I really liked it!

Back to topic! Here's the order:

Jinx (here)

Persephone & Hades

Carter & Preston

May

Electrid

Aribell

Ginny

James

Dawn

*I am still accepting more OCs, if you have the desire to submit them!

By the way, feel free to check out the story I co-wrote with a friend, On The Run. Its really getting interesting! One of the reasons I've been so busy is writing of course, but original stories this time. In one week I managed to get 17,000 words for one of my original stories, and I'm really proud of it! If anyone is interested in reading, comment or PM me.

Thanks! Love you all!

~Sincerely, Prenn 3

.

**Calling The Shots**

Ever get tired of calling the shots? Danny does, but he won't admit it. Everybody in Team Phantom relies on him to decide who's good and who's bad, and who has powers and who doesn't. In the heat of a battle, Tucker may be in panic mode, Sam may get angry, Cecelia may be scared, but it's up to Danny to be the hero. Always.

After meeting ghosts, demons, werewolves, witches and vampires, Danny and his friends thought they'd seen it all. That is, until Danielle brought home a friend of hers. "Danny, this is Jinx."

Danny and Tucker were on the couch playing video games. Cecelia and Sam were standing behind the couch. "Crush him, Danny!" Cecelia cheered.

"Get him, Tucker!" Sam cheered.

"Wohoo! New high score!" Tucker said boisterously.

Danny groaned. "When did you get to be so good at this?"

"Ha ha!" Sam said to Cecelia. "In your face!"

Cecelia elbowed Sam.

Danielle sighed. "It's obvious they're too busy." She said to Jinx.

"Ya think?"

"Come on, let's go up to my room and watch a movie." Danielle said. Danielle and her new friend sat on Danielle's bed and watched a marathon of movies such as Caroline, Edward Scissorhands, and Monsters INC. "Too many monsters for one night." Danielle said.

"Sleepover?"

"Sure."

"Hey, what's that racket coming from downstairs?" Jinx asked. "Sounds like somebody's getting beat up."

"Probably just the guys wrestling. They do that from time to time." Danielle went to sleep.

Jinx knew something was wrong. She could smell a ghost a mile away. As soon as she was sure Danielle was asleep, Jinx transformed into a black cat and tiptoed downstairs. There was somebody in the kitchen, and she was spying on them from the shadowy walls.

Who could it be? Jinx asked herself.

Suddenly a boy came flying out of the room. He landed stomach down on a couch.

"I'll have your pelt on my wall now, whelp!" A large mechanical ghost was preparing to fire on the white-haired teen. The young boy was clearly too exhausted to put up a fight. Jinx sprang on top of the mechanical ghost's face and he yelled. Jinx spit a hairball into his mouth. His machinery began to spark. He escaped through the roof of the house yelling, "I hate cats!"

Jinx landed softly on a beanbag chair where she tumbled over to the ghost boy and licked his hand.

"Wha?" He stared at the cat.

With a short concise "Mew." Jinx leapt through the open window.

In the morning, Danielle looked everywhere for Jinx but could not be found. "Hey Danny?" She asked him at breakfast. "Do you remember my friend Jinx? You know—thirteen years old, yea high, black and purple hair…"

"No." Danny said. "I had a freak attack from Skulker last night."

"Oh so that's what all that screaming and yelling was about!"

"Yeah. I would have been a gonner for sure if that cat hadn't been there."

"Cat? What cat?"

"You know, a cat! An ordinary black cat! About yea big, long skinny tail, big purple eyes…a cat."

"I've never seen a cat that had purple eyes, Danny."

"Hmmm…." Danny ate his breakfast thinking.

"Nah." The siblings said together. "Couldn't be."

The next day at school, Jinx passed Danny in the hallway. "Oops, sorry." She said and moved on.

"You okay, Danny?" Sam asked because Danny was staring.

Danny had the most peculiar expression on his face. "Could it be?"

"Danny?" Tucker was staring to get worried too.

"Come on Danny, it's probably just nothing." Cecelia said.

"No, Cecelia. It's not just nothing. I think something's up."

"How so?" Tucker inquired.

"Well, think about it for a second. What animal does Jinx remind you of?"

"Um…she doesn't remind me of anything really." Sam stated.

"She's just another kid." Tucker said. Danny shook his head. "What are you saying, bro?"

"Guys, remember Tyler, and Nolan, and Chloe, and Wenn, and VooDoo, and Lachesis? None of _them_ were pure human. They were all something different, right? So who's to say that Jinx…"

"That Jinx what? That Jinx isn't human?" Cecelia asked.

"Yeah. Cuz I don't think she is."

"Danny, er, on what grounds are you making this accusation?" Sam frowned.

"Accusation? It's more of a theory."

"Then a theory it is." Cecelia said.

"But until there's proof, I don't think we should do anything." Tucker decided.

Danny sighed. He really _didn't_ have any proof, and there wasn't going to be any, because Jinx transferred out of school the very next day, leaving Danny and Danielle only to wonder.

"Nah…" Danny decided ultimately. "It couldn't be."

* * *

Review plz! God bless you all :)


	29. You're Invited

Ashley/Persephone and Ethan/Hades belong to tediz-leader

Story belongs to me

And Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman.

.

To Lizzy Mist: thank you for all your reviews :D I hope you will continue reading in this story and like it. since you don't have an account (I assume) I have had no way to tell you just how much I appreciate your reviews until now. I like your character, mostly because she's a pink preppy girl and reminds me of Cecelia in that way ^^ all you need to do for me to accept her is add some viable character flaws (because being too preppy is not a flaw) and tell me how she will meet Danny or Team Phantom. Thank you for submitting. Have a nice day.

.

The Order:

Ashley & Ethan (here)

Dana

Carter & Preston

May

Electrid

Aribell

Ginny

James

Dawn

Bess

.

**You're Invited**

_"Danny Phantom and friends are cordially invited to the wedding of Ethan Black and Ashley Melanthe."_

"Is that all the letter says, Danny?" Cecelia asked. She, Danny, Danielle and Tucker were all sitting in the Foley's living room.

"It gives an address, but that's about it. See?" Danny passed the letter around the circle.

"401 Asphadel Street." Tucker said. "Anybody got an idea where that is?"

Everybody shook their heads.

"Who are Ethan and Ashley?" Danielle asked her brother.

Danny shrugged. "I've never met an Ethan in my life. And the only Ashley I knew was a girl from junior high but her last name was Sheru."

"So…are we going to go?" Tucker smiled, hoping for Danny's approval, but Danny shook his head.

"Oh please, Danny! Pretty please with sugar on top! I just love weddings!" Cecelia said.

"Please!" Danielle chimed in.

Danny sighed. "Oh allright."

"Yay!" Cecelia hugged him as a way of saying thanks.

And then, a mysterious white light engulfed them and they were transported to a new place. The building resembled that of a coliseum, but it was decorated with white drapes and assortments of pastel flowers. The sky was cloudless and blue.

"Last time I checked, it was raining." Danielle said skeptically.

"Tucker, where are we?" Cecelia asked.

The techno geek pulled out his PDA. "Uh oh." He said in a melodramatic tone.

"What's 'uh oh'?" Asked Danny worriedly.

"None of my tech is working." Tucker said.

"That's not good." Cecelia shook her head.

"We must be in some sort of…" Danny's voice trailed off as he scanned the area. There must have been three hundred people here, and most of them were dressed like ancient Greece and Rome. Some of the guests were humans, and some were ghosts. That's odd.

"Welcome! Danny Phantom, Cecelia Hazel, Tucker Foley and Danielle Fenton, how do you do?" A red-haired young lady appeared in front of them. She was dressed in a long white gown and had various flowers decorating her hair. Her hairstyle looked very odd; it was as if it was held together by some sort of unnatural magic. Her eyes were gray and she smelled like springtime flowers.

"Who are you?" Danielle questioned.

"Ashley Melanthe. By tonight, I'll be Ashley Black." She smiled. "Come this way, if you please. The wedding's about to start." She waved her hand.

Cecelia took a step forward but Danny pulled her back. Danny followed Ashley first, with Cecelia behind him. Danielle was scanning the area cautiously, and Tucker was smiling and waving obliviously as usual. The inside looked like a gigantic cathedral. The ceilings were several stories high. Lots of large open windows. No electricity. The small of wine and pomegranate filled the air. As well as bread and pasta, which Tucker took an immediate liking to. Priceless paintings and fire-lit torches decorated the walls.

Everybody took seats in the pews that were scattered abroad.

Ashley insisted that Danny, Tucker, Cecelia and Danielle sit nearby the front. When they sat down, Ashley left to go visit with some of the other guests.

"This is all just a dream…" Tucker said as he stuffed more food into his mouth. "A really, really, delicious dream!"

"I don't think it's a dream, Tuck. It's just a very odd situation we're in right now." Cecelia said.

"Here have some bread!" Tucker shoved some into her mouth.

"THAT'S SOO GOOD!" Cecelia cheered.

"I know, right!"

"Guys, quiet down." Danny said. Organ music began to play, even though there was no organ in sight. Only a fat minister near the front of the room. He was reading out of a large Greek book. Ashley was walking up the aisle in a new dress—a wedding dress. Danny and his gang couldn't tell exactly what was being said because it was all in Greek. But somewhere in there Ashley and presumably, Ethan, kissed and they were pronounced husband and wife.

Danny and Cecelia clapped politely. They exchanged bewildered looks. They could swear that Ashley and Ethan winked at them. Ethan approached the four teens immediately. "You'll invite Ashley and I to your wedding, right?" He was looking directly at Danny.

"What?" Cecelia exclaimed.

"I'm seventeen." Danny said. "I don't think I'll be getting married any time soon."

"Ah, that's too bad. Well whenever you and Cecelia decide to elope, send Ashley and I a letter, okay?" Ethan smiled.

Danny and Cecelia were still as confused as ever. "Don't worry, of course Danny'll invite you!" Tucker said. Danielle rolled her eyes at Tuck's cluelessness.

"That's great!" Ethan said.

"Forgive my bluntness, but, how do we know you?" Danny inquired. He couldn't help it—the question had been on his mind ever since he got here.

"You didn't before. But now you do. Isn't that nice how things work out?" Ethan smiled. He clapped his hands twice, and Danny, Danielle, Cecelia and Tucker all disappeared. They were sent right back where they started from—the Foleys' living room.

The four of them stood up, frazzled and bewildered. "Danny! Look at the clock! Its still 2:45!" Tucker pointed out.

"What?"

"We were gone at least two hours, if not more!" Tucker's voice was panicked.

"This day is just too weird." Cecelia sighed. "I'm taking a nap." She lay down on the big brown couch, since it was right there.

"You know, that's not a bad idea." Danielle said. She gathered a bunch of pillows and settled down on the floor.

Danny sighed and tried to shake off the memory. It may take awhile for him to process all of what had just happened in his head. But hey, that's life. Sometimes days are spent sitting around typing on the computer, and other times they are spent going to a big Greek wedding for people you don't know.

* * *

**Review my story please :3 and have fun submitting your characters! i look forwars to meeting them, and so do Danny, Tucker, Cecelia, Danielle, Sam, and Garth!**


	30. Dear Vlad

Dana belongs to Jennythe3

Story belongs to me

Danny phantom belongs to Butch

.

XD I apologize for the shortness, but yeah, I hope you like it, Jenny (I am assuming that is your name). Btw would you like to make this an exchange and write about one of my characters perhaps? I'm always looking for co-writers and such so I think it would be really fun J

To Lizzy Mist: yes, your OC has been accepted. You should totally get an account ^_^

.

I'd be really happy if all of you read the story On The Run. It so needs more reviews!

Oh BTW, I am doing a variation of this DMSIP with Harry Potter. So all you Harry Potter loves, be sure to check it out! It's called Harry Potter Meets Some Interesting People.

.

Do I really have to list the order? It's the same as last time, only with Bess added J

**Dear Vlad **

"This day's never going to end." Danny was panting, trying to catch his breath. He stopped on the rooftop of a tall business place. He was hiding. Hiding from a foe. One of many clones Vlad had made. Vlad made several clones of Danny. This one's name was Dana, and she was evil to the core. Danny had been hiding from her ever since he encountered her this morning. He tried to fight her, but since she was a clone, she knew all his weaknesses.

So you're probably wondering, why not use the Fenton thermos right? Well she destroyed it. That's right. This means Danny has to wait for his parents to leave the cabinet open so he can take another one. Danny was debating back and forth in his mind on whether or not to get Cecelia involved. But then again he wouldn't want her to get hurt.

It would be better than just sitting around waiting for Dana to catch up to him again.

"Danny!"

Oh no. Danny flew at light speed to Cecelia's house. Dana was only a few kilometers behind. "Cecelia, I need you right now!" He flew into the house.

Cecelia was just about to take a big bite out of her homemade pizza when Danny came bursting in. "What is it? I'm kinda busy right now." She said with a mouthful.

Dana flew in, breaking the glass instead of phasing through like Danny had done. She tackled him and pinned him to the floor. Cecelia tossed the pizza aside and shot an electric bolt straight at Dana's hands but she dodged out of the way just in time. She picked up Danny by the collar of his shirt and flung him straight into the television.

Cecelia and Dana battled using both their powers and some skills that surprised them both. Dana had some excellent moves, which Cecelia recognized from an old cheerleading routine she used to practice. Luckily, Cecelia knew the routine well enough that she had a vague idea what Dana was going to do next.

Cecelia ended up pinning Dana to the ground. "Danny! Its okay! I got her!" Cecelia exclaimed proudly.

Dana growled and she did something Cecelia did not expect. Dana lit her entire body on fire. Cecelia jumped away and brushed the fire off of her. She screamed. Dana was grinning evilly. This was some sort of power unique to her. She made a circle of fire around Cecelia, thus trapping her. "Danny! Danny! Help me! Danny, save me!"

Danny groaned painfully, but he got up. His leg and his arm were bleeding, and his hair was everywhere. He managed to conjure up just enough of his ice powers to extinguish all of Dana's fire. Dana was now soaked from head to toe. And freezing too. She could no longer spawn fire. And she was in too much of a shock to put up a fight as Danny locked her up in icy handcuffs.

"Let's write a letter telling Vlad about how we feel about all of his psycho clones." Cecelia suggested.

"Good idea." Danny got a sheet of paper and a marker. That was all that was nearby.

"Dear Vlad: No wait, scratch that. _To_ Vlad: The Ugliest Fruitloop On The Planet. This is a little note telling you about what we think of your clones. They are spoiled, sociopathic psychos. Stop making them end of story."

Danny stapled the note to the back of Dana's shirt and dropped her in the center of Vlad's mansion. Later, Vlad found her and he sent Danny and Cecelia reply letter, "Dear Daniel and Cecelia, your opinion has been noted. I'm very pleased to hear that you don't like the clones. Have a nice day."


	31. A Hero's Work Is Never Done

Carter and Preston belong to me!

Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman

Since I was always taking requests from you guys, I decided to write for two of my OCs and see how it goes. I hope you like them!

I apologize for the inactivity. Yea, i'm still taking requests and yea i'm still going to do the ones I have because I really enjoy doing this ;) Soooo, submit like there's no tomorrow!

**A Hero's Work Is Never Done **

Carter Fenton is just your typical fashion model. She's lean, she's got very little skin blemishes, and always has freshly manicured nails. She has straight red hair and purple eyes. She likes to wear baggy shirts and skinny jeans. She's also Danny Fenton's one and only cousin. Whenever she comes to visit her cousins, it's usually for turkey day. Carter doesn't care for Danny, Jazz and Danielle that much. Carter's usually just like "Whatever."

But this time, it's not turkey day, and it's not Christmas. In fact it's not a holiday at all. Carter's parents just want her to spend some quality time with her cousins. Since Jazz is away at college, and Danielle is sick with the flu, it's up to Danny to keep his thirteen-year-old cousin occupied.

Danny is sitting across from Carter on the couch. Carter's got her phone out texting this guy who goes to her school. His name is Preston, and she's totally in love with him. "Preston says he's going to the carnival today."

"What carnival?"

"You know—the one with the big ferris wheel by West Downtown City Middle School."

"Your school?"

She nodded. "Drive me?"

Danny stood up and pulled his keys out of his pocket. "If you want to spend the whole day up there with _your_ friend, I'm going to pick up _my_ friend."

"Your _girlfriend_?"

"Yeah." Danny went to the garage and uncovered the motorcycle his friends had given him for his sixteenth birthday.

"Rockin'." Carter said. Danny handed her a helmet as he fastened one of his own. He put another one in the back case. Carter held on tightly, and off they went. The cousins.

Cecelia's house was sort of on the way to the carnival. She was watering the lawn when he asked her to come along. Of course she agreed, because going to a carnival is way better than doing chores.

"What are we going to do first?" Danny asked the girls.

"We have to find Preston." Carter said matter-of-factly. "Just look for the guy with the aqua hair."

"Not…Preston Venturi?" Cecelia gasped. She and Danny exchanged looks. There was no further explanation needed for Danny to know why Cecelia was so scared. Preston Venturi was one of Danny's enemies. Preston had extraordinary lightbending capabilities. Danny and Cecelia wouldn't dare cross his path.

Carter groaned. "Yes. Preston Venturi. Why is that such a big surprise?"

Cecelia shrugged.

"I don't like you." Carter started walking away.

"I don't like her attitude." Cecelia whispered to Danny.

"Neither do I, but she's my cousin."

"How did you end up so sweet when she ended up so…"

"Who knows." Danny put held her hand casually. "We've just gotta keep Carter safe at all costs. Do this for me. Pretty please red velvet cake with pink sprinkles on top?"

She giggled. "That's my favorite dessert and you know it."

Danny and Cecelia watched Carter from a safe distance as she looked for Preston. At last, Danny spotted Preston and made sure Cecelia knew his location too. "Uh oh." Danny whispered to Cecelia.

Carter was heading in Preston's direction, and she could see he had another girl with him. Preston hadn't even noticed Carter yet—he was too busy sharing some cotton candy with that…that girl with the long brown-orange hair. Niki Sayle went to the same school Carter and Preston did. Carter never liked the girl from the start.

When Preston and Niki noticed Carter, they greeted her as if she was only an acquaintance to them. Carter would love to believe that she and Preston are far more than just friends; she thinks he is the ONE.

"Hey Preston. Fancy meeting you here." Carter smiled and ignored the conversation Preston was having with Niki.

"Hi." Preston felt like he was being put on the spot. He could sense the negative vibes emanating from Niki because Carter had come. That's right, Niki couldn't stand Little Miss Perfect.

Carter knew all about guys. And she knows that when a guy cares about you he says "hey" and when he just wants you to go away he says "hi". Carter won't let a simple syllable come between her and her true love! "Hey Preston, come on the ferris when with me!" Carter dragged him along without giving him a choice. He handed the ice cream back to Niki, who could really use a few moments to cool off.

Danny and Cecelia watched closely as Carter and Preston boarded the ferris wheel and went round and round. Carter looked pleased as pie and Preston looked bored as a stick in the mud.

"Well, at least she's happy." Danny said to Cecelia.

"It doesn't look like any of them are in any real danger. So what are we waiting for?"

Danny shook his head. He and Cecelia got some snacks and sat on the bench. The sky was beginning to get dark, and all the happy blue color was washing away as little droplets of rain began to fall. Danny and Cecelia took refuge under the shade of a tree.

Danny thought nothing of the storm until lightning crackled. And then, the thought hit him. "Cecelia, Niki's gone."

"So?"

"I thought I told you to keep an eye on her…"

"You didn't."

"You're right. My bad. We shouldn't have let her out of her sight." Danny helped Cecelia stand up. "You hear that?" Thunder rumbled, and lightning followed shortly thereafter. "How much you wanna bet that's Niki plotting her revenge and preparing to strike Carter with lightning because she's mad at her."

Cecelia gasped. "You're right! We've gotta get Carter off the rollercoaster!"

Danny and Cecelia together made a run for the rollercoaster, which was on its final loop. Carter and Preston were the only ones on the ride because most everyone else had gone home.

But, Danny didn't get to the engineer in time before the thunder came and the lightning whipped down. The bolt would have hit the rollercoaster if Preston hadn't redirected it. Danny and Cecelia gasped simultaneously.

"Carter!" Danny hollered. "Carter, are you okay?!"

"Oh no! It looks like she's hurt!" Cecelia said. "Danny, do something!"

Danny could faintly see Carter, and she had passed out. Either that or the shock had knocked her out. Preston was still conscious, and he was holding her tightly to keep her from falling out of the car.

Cecelia went to check the engineer's booth and the old man who was supposed to be running the ride had fallen asleep. Through the rain, Cecelia pulled the rusty old lever and stopped the rollercoaster. And of course, on this bad luck day, it would have happened to stop on the steepest hill.

Preston was dripping wet as he held the safety bar in one hand and Carter in the other, trying to decide what to do next. If Danny Phantom hadn't have carried both Preston and Carter safely to the ground, Preston would probably have tried to climb out of the car on his own.

"Why did you save me?" Preston asked Danny.

"Because you saved my cousin." Danny Phantom said.

Preston looked to sleeping Carter. "I dunno for sure, but I think she saw me lightbend."

"She probably didn't know _what_ she saw."

"Yeah."

By the time Cecelia came over, Preston was gone. He most likely apparated into the Tossi realm. "I'll drive the motorcycle, you can fly Carter home." Cecelia volunteered.

"Thanks." Danny said gratefully. He couldn't have possibly managed driving a motorcycle in the rain while also carrying a sleeping girl.

Once Danny came home, he laid Carter across the couch to sleep in peace and quiet. Cecelia came over not too long after, and the two of them sat and waited around for the irritable one to awaken from her deep slumber.

"You can go, Cecelia. It's fine. I'll handle her."

"Are you sure? Cuz I don't want you to have to explain the whole thing to her on her own."

"I'm not going to _explain the whole thing_. I'm simply going to ask what she saw, and then…"

"Lie? You're going to lie?"

"Goodness, no. I…I don't know what I'd do."

"I'm staying."

"Yeah, maybe that would be for the best."

A few moments later, Danny noticed Carter's eyelids opening slowly. "Danny?" She asked weakly. The blur of sleep faded quickly and she was able to sit up straight and see who was in front of her. "What's going on? Why are we here?"

"Hush, Carter." Danny said gently. "Don't you recall what happened?"

"Yes, of course, I," She started out sounding so sure, "I…don't remember." She seemed afraid that she had forgotten, as if this was some important detail in the equation of life that she absolutely had to know, "Danny! Tell me what happened!" She got into his face.

"I will once you calm down." He said. "Now take a deep breath." She complied. "What happened was, lightning was coming, and you fainted probably out of fear."

"That's it?" She piped up eagerly.

Danny and Cecelia looked at each other. Right here, they had a choice to reveal the world of the supernatural or to keep it a secret. It was Danny who chose to keep it under wraps. Lucky for him, he didn't have to lie because Carter quickly accepted that the answer was "yes" and went about her business texting her school friends.

"Phew, that was a close one." Cecelia said. "Good afternoon." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye." Danny said. For the rest of the day as he watched Carter, he reestablished it in his mind that he could never tell her the fateful truth. And that was that.


	32. Absent Without Leave

May Allen belongs to Fighter1357

Danny Phantom belongs to Butch

Story belongs to me :P

.

Up next is…

May Allen (here)

Electroid

Aribell Masher

Ginny Moore

James Murphy

Dawn Chamberline

Bess Melonie

A story I am co-writing with Oak Leaf Ninja ^^

.

I hope you guys enjoy this oneshot. I know I had fun and I really like May a lot :D

.

**Absent Without Leave **

"Danny, I have that file you asked for." Said Garth at a Team Phantom meeting.

"Excellent. Thank you Garth." Danny took it quickly.

"What file?" Asked Tucker, who hated being out of the loop.

"Oh nothing," Danny smiled as he read it, "Just a possible mission for the five of us, that's all."

"Tell me Danny!" Cecelia begged.

"Hehehe I already know." Danielle giggled.

"Dani, tell me then." Cecelia turned to Danielle excited.

"Well, I dunno if Danny would want me to spill the beans." Danielle teased. "Allright, allright. Danny, is it allright if I tell Cecelia."

"No need. I have to say something anyway. Guys, can I have your attention please? Garth found me this old folder and it's a record of this girl who got caught in the explosion. The file says the explosion caused her to be in a coma, and when she woke up she had weird phenomena happening to her."

"What's this got to do with anything?" Tucker barked.

"Because, it's possible this girl could have obtained powers from a nuclear explosion. This is the GIW we're talking about here. Anything's possible."

"Yeah, I mean, look what happened to _me_. If this girl's got any similar problems, I'd like to say I went and helped her." Cecelia said.

"Me too." Danielle agreed wholeheartedly. "Since I know what it's like to be different."

"Great." Said Garth. "Her name is May Allen and she's fourteen."

"Anything else special about her?" Tucker inquired. "Or is she just an average kid?"

"Average kid." Garth replied. "Average kid who is now 75% ghost."

"It doesn't say that anywhere on the file…"

"Oh, I met her before. I was there when her family was assigned to move to the middle of nowhere. See, the GIW are more interested in covering up their problems then fixing them. They didn't want the local scientific media flabbergasted over this girl. So as far as the rest of the world's concerned, this mission never happened."

"Interesting." Tucker commented. "Let's check it out."

"Then it's decided." said Danny. "We're going."

"Right now?" Cecelia raised an eyebrow.

"Yes ma'am." Danny changed into ghost form. "I hope everyone's dressed."

"I'm not dressed for outside. Look at me." Cecelia confessed. Everyone looked, like she said, and she was still wearing the pajamas she came here in last night for her and Danielle's sleepover.

"Go change into some of my clothes." Danielle offered. "Hurry up."

Cecelia came back wearing Danielle's yellow shirt with a pink heart on it and blue bellbottom jeans. The outfit was a little snug but it fit her…sort of.

The five of them jotted downstairs and they decided on taking Tuck's car since Garth's was low on gas. Tucker drove, Garth sat in the passenger seat, and Danny sat in the middle in the back.

"This is looking like it'll be a long drive. It could very well take all afternoon." said Tucker as Garth continued reading him directions.

That was Cecelia's cue to fall asleep. She lay there, resting her head on Danny's shoulder. Soon after Cecelia fell asleep, so did Danielle who was leaning on her brother also.

"Danny, can you hand me my water bottle?" Tucker asked. "It's down there by your foot."

"Uh, I can't move, dude." Danny said.

"…Right."

When they finally arrived on May Allen's street, those who were awake took notice of the fact that this street was indeed the middle of nowhere. "Brownstown? Seriously? What kind of a town name is that?" Tucker rolled his eyes.

"Stop, Tucker, there it is. That's the address." Garth pointed. The house was exceptionally ordinary—a cookie cutter home just like every single one on its street.

"Time to wake up." Danny said to his kid sister and his girlfriend.

Cecelia and Danielle stirred slowly and got up out of the car like the boys.

"Knock knock, anybody home?" Tucker rang the front door.

Danielle and Danny were both in ghost form, and Danny was hoping that May would know who Danny Phantom is.

"Hello?" A girl with a curly blond bun and milky gray eyes opened the door. She looked very tired. "Who—wait a minute, are you Danny Phantom?"

"Yep." Said Danny proudly, a smile forming.

May rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for this. I just want all you ghosts to leave me alone. I'm not interested in whatever you have to ask me. Just go away." She slammed the door.

"Well that went…er…well."

"Quit joking around, Tucker, this is serious." Said Cecelia.

Danny went knock-knocking again. "May? May, this is important. May?"

"I think we should phase through." Dani Phantom said.

"That's breaking and entering." Garth said stoically.

"You can just wait outside then." Cecelia said.

"So we're criminals now?" Tucker said loudly.

"Shh!" They whispered.

"I'm just going to follow Danny and do what he says, okay." Cecelia announced.

"Follow me then." Danny pulled his hand and he and Dani phased through.

"I'll stand watch." Garth said.

"And I'll guard you." Tucker decided.

Garth raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, like that's going to happen."

Inside, Danny, Cecelia and Danielle stayed close to each other.

"May? May, are you in here?" Danielle called.

"May?" Cecelia whispered. "We know you must be scared after what happened to you, but we just want to help."

"Stop. Right. There." May appeared out of the darkness, a flame in her palms.

"May, relax." Danny said calmly. "We only want to help you."

"I don't need any help. I was doing just fine until you got here."

"She's lying." Dani whispered to Cecelia, who nodded.

"May, I can teach you how to use your powers, and control them. As you can see, I'm a ghost hybrid, just like you. And so is my sister Dani Phantom."

May was shaking slightly as she looked back and forth between Danny and Dani. Impulsively, May released her fire on Danny, Dani and Cecelia. Naturally, Danny used the emergency shield of ghost protection. But the house suffered worse damage than was expected. May was breaking down now, and she expected Danny or one of the others to fight back. She winced and allowed her body to turn into a very hard element, making her virtually indestructible.

Once Danny gathered his wits, he said, "We're not going to hurt you."

"I'm 75% ghost, and you're only half. I'm more powerful than you."

"But I know how to use my powers." Danny pointed out. He used his ice powers to stop the fire.

Dani took May's shaking hand and led her out of the building. "We'll train you. Don't worry. Accidents like this will never happen again." Dani said with a cheerful smile.


	33. It's Party Time

**It's Party Time!**

.

A special oneshot co-written with Oak Leaf Ninja :) which I interjected HERE instead of posting Electroid's oneshot, because, well this oneshot was finished first heh heh. But Electroid WILL be up next. He's awesome ;)

To Megan: yes! I would love to have a co-writer! Do you have an account?

To Lizzy Mist: you must get an account! I would love to chat with ya!

.

It was a Friday evening, and this was just an ordinary day at the Fenton house.

"This is the sixth Halloween party I've been invited too, guys!" Danielle said cheerfully. "Come on Danny, aren't you excited for the party tomorrow? It's gonna be epic!"

Danny and Tucker were playing video games, and did not bother to listen to Danielle.

"Danny, your little sister is so…" Tucker mumbled without taking his eyes off _Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword_.

"I know." Danny agreed robotically.

"Awww...come on guys! Aren't you at least a bit excited?" whined Dani as she plopped down in front of the TV screen. This caused both the guys to freak out.  
"Dani!" Exclaimed Tucker as he tried to look around her at the screen.

"You guys need to listen to me!" said Dani.

"Fine. You have our attention." Danny said dully.

"I'm going to teach you how to party so that you're not social outcasts for the rest of your life."

"Hey! I'm not a social outcast!" Danny argued.

"And hey, I'm not…aw forget it." Tucker couldn't argue with that.

"The first lesson in partying is dancing. You don't want to go for something wild and crazy. But don't be too subtle either. That would just be boring."

Tucker wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Will this help me pick up hot chicks?" He asked hopefully.

Dani rolled her eyes to hide her slight jealousy. "Yeah right." She said.

Danny was...er...dancing. Dani forced her mouth into a smile and gave him the thumbs up, all the while thinking "You can't dance", but not mentioning it because that would be rude. "Okay, I've seen enough dancing for one night! The second rule is: what to wear. C'mon boys, march up those stairs. We're going to try on some outfits!"

"But this isn't even my house! I don't have any of my rad outfits here!" Tucker protested.

"Thank God." Dani and Danny said in unison.

"Oh, I see how it is! Siblings ganging up on me, eh?"

The two giggled and nodded.  
"Why, of course." said Dani, slipping into a British accent. "Anything for our good friend."  
"Indeed my fine sis!" Proclaimed Danny back in the same accent. Tucker groaned.

"Put on some of Danny's clothes, Tuck!" Dani opened the door to her brother's bedroom. "Here it is...eeeeyuck what happened in here?!"

"Uh, I'm a teenage guy. I never clean my room. Get used to it..." Danny said.

Dani gagged. "Tucky, please tell me your room isn't like this." She said, accidently using his pet name she had for him. Danny snorted.  
"TUCKY?" He laughed.

"What are you talking about? I definitely said Tucker..." Dani's stomach churned violently as Tucker browsed the piles of clothes to look for something he would wear. "Help me." Dani mouthed to her brother.

"What?" The clueless one said aloud.

"Shh!" She whispered. "HELP MEH." She spoke into his ear.

"Oh. Oh right! Tucky! I remember that-that one day...that day! Yeah! Remember Tucker? Your nickname?"

"I don't recall ever being nicknamed by Dani."

Dani's face turned a bright red. Danny gulped and smile nervously.  
"You know that one day that you had to go to the doctor and you didn't remember anything because you were so freaked out?"

"The DOCTOR? Aaaahhh! I hate the doctor's office!" Tucker flipped out.

"That's probably why you don't remember any of it." Danny said with a grin."

Dani sighed in relief as Tucker continued to spazz out. Danny winked at her.  
"You owe me." He mouthed, and she groaned.

"Here, put this on." Danielle threw several hoodies at Tucker.

"Is that all?" He asked sarcastically.

"No." She smiled. "You could leave and then come back when you're ready to start acting seventeen." Without warning, she pushed him into the closet.

"Ow! Hey! It's dark in here! And smelly!"

"What's it smell like?" Danny asked, bemused.

"Like…sweaty Danny!"

Danny and Dani burst into laughter. Danny jammed a pencil into the lock so Tucker couldn't get out.

Tucker banged on the door.  
"Lemme out!" He exclaimed. Danny grinned evilly.  
"How about throwing someone _in_?" He said. He went ghost and put Dani quickly in the closet before she could protest. Then Danny put a ghost shield around it and smirked.

"Danny! I thought we were on the same side here!" Dani whined.

"I'm not letting you out until...hm...what should I make you do?" Danny mused. He grinned. "Until you kiss." He said with an evil teasing tone icing his voice.

Dani shrugged. She knew that Danny was expecting to see her squirm, but decided it would be all the more shocking to just get it over with like it was nothing. Danny phased his head through, and only his head, just in time to see his sister and his best friend lock lips for like one second and then wipe their mouths in their clothes.

He rolled his eyes. "Wow. That was anticlimactic." He said. "I was expecting a confession."

"You're just going to have to deal with it." Dani said with a snicker.

"Well fine then." Danny crossed his arms.

Tucker finally put on some nice clothes, which led Dani to list rule three, "Bring the best food."

Tucker's mouth began to water.  
"Meat all the way baby!" He said while doing a fist pump. Dani giggled at this. Danny glanced at her and wiggled her eyebrows, to which she promptly smacked him. Tucker's mouth began to water. "Now you've gone and made me hungry." Tucker whined. "I hope you're all stocked up on junk food…"

"Yes, yes we are, but we're not letting you have any." Dani smiled coyly. "The last and final rules is…"

"Is what?" Danny inquired.

"Take a guess first!" Dani jeered.

"Don't be nerdy?" Guested Danny. That earned a glare from Tucker.  
"Hey!"

"The final rule is: don't be a party pooper." Dani said with a huff. "I can't believe you didn't guess that…"

"What? I can't read your mind…completely." Danny shrugged. She gave him the eye. "I'm just kidding."

"Sure…" Tucker joked. "Sure you are."

Danny grinned.  
"But I can read her mind..." He said seriously.

"Okay then." Dani said awkwardly. "Moving on. I'm going to teach you guys what GOOD music sounds light." She went to the computer and put on some SNSD.

"Uh, no." Tucker opened another youtube window with Phineas and Ferb songs.

"That show is for little kids." Danny said. He picked some Adventure Time songs.

"Seriously now?" Tucker said. "Adventure Time?"

Dani rolled her eyes. "You guys are acting like five year olds!" She exclaimed.

"WHOA whoa whoa Dani, you have NO room to talk." Danny held his hand up. "You were still watching reruns of Blues Clues when you were fourteen!"

Dani's face went beet red.

"HAHAHAHA!" Tucker laughed obnoxiously. "I stopped watching that when I was eleven."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "And what does that say about you, man?"

Tucker stopped laughing. "Oh wait…" He scratched his head then started grinning nervously. "Heh heh…"

Dani grinned. "See?" She laughed. "I'm not the only Blues Clues fan!"

Tucker grinned and held out his hand. "High five Dani!"

Just then, a gust of wind blew in through the window and in flew a ghost.

"Aah!" Tucker and Dani screamed.

"Who's there?" Danny asked.

"Desiree. You should know this by know." Smirked Desiree.

"Aha, so you're the wishing ghost Danny and Tucker have told me about." Dani said.

"Yup."

"Think carefully now." Danny whispered to his sister. "Think carefully about some kind of wish we could make to get rid of her."

Dani grinned. "I wish you could stay in the ghost zone for good!"

"As you have wished it, so it shall be." Desiree smirked, and vanished in a flash.  
"What did she do now? This can't be that easy..." Tucker said.  
In a moment, the three of them found themselves inside the ghost zone as well, standing on a lone island. Desiree was nowhere in sight.  
"Thank you Captain Obvious. Now you've gone and jinxed it. I don't even recognize this part of the zone!" Danny said.

Dani cringed. "Sorry!" She apologized. "Don't you have an infimap or something?"

"Nope. That definitely belongs to Frostbite." Danny said.

"Oh no!" Tucker panicked. "What are we going to do? How are we going to get out?"

"You need to just chill, okay. Dani and I can fly you outta here." Danny said, changing into ghost form.  
Dani laughed. "That works." She said, also going ghost. Danny grinned as he realized something else. "Wait, humans are ghosts in the ghost zone...I can fly in human form! I think."

"But even if we leave this island, where will we go?"

"Tuck's got a good point." Said Danny.

Perchance a ghost hunter in a red suit was flying by.

"Val?" Asked Tucker incredously. Valerie slowed down.  
"What did you just call me?" She asked.

"My name is ValERIE, you geek!" She bellowed. "Oh hi Danny." She said sweetly. "Why are you…?"

"…Stuck in the middle of nowhere? Simple. Tucker had to open his big mouth." Danny crossed his arms.

"Pshaw!" Tucker scoffed. "It's Dani's fault, she made the wish!"

"From where I'm standing—er—_floating_, the three of us could just fly away and leave you stranded here." Dani said arrogantly.

"Fine, fine. I apologize for telling the truth." Tucker hung his head in shame. "Now carry me. Please." He looked at each of them.

"I ain't carrying y'all." Valerie said defensively.

"Whatever." Danielle lifted up Tucker's one arm.

"When did you suddenly become so strong?" Tucker asked.

"Since we haven't left the ground yet."

Tucker looked down. "Oh."

Danny took Tucker's other arm, and with that they left the island.

Dani couldn't help but blush a bit at carrying her crush, and that tiny blush didn't go unnoticed by Danny.  
"Hey, Dani, you cold or something? Your face is a bit red." Teased Danny.

"Well yeah," Dani said casually, "I'm just a little worried for you and Valerie."

"What?" Asked Danny and Valerie together.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about." Dani winked.

Both their faces turned bright red.  
"Whaddya mean?" Asked Valerie slowly.

"Before you, Valerie, started dating Bob and before Danny started dating Cecelia, you two used to think you'd be together forever." Dani smiled.

The two glanced at each other awkwardly.

"Nevermind." Dani said.

"Look where we are! Hey! I recognize this place now! That's Vlad's old mansion. I think he abandoned it, but it couldn't hurt to just be…ya know…cautious." Danny warned.

"The place does look a bit foreboding." Tucker commented. "And the eerie green mist isn't helping either!"

"Will you relax, Tucker?" Valerie scolded. "Danny just said there's nobody inside!"

"That's not what I—"

A loud wailing noise caused the four to look at each other nervously.  
"Wh-what was that?"

"AHHH!" Dani released an ear-splitting scream.

"Grow up, Dani." Tucker said. "Even I'm not that big of a—oh shoot."

"What?" Danny and Valerie looked around.

"OH SHOOT DANNY ITS COMING RIGHT FOR US!"

"WHAT?!" asked the other three.

"Psych! Gotcha! There's nothing there."

Cue ghost crickets chirping.

"You're all just a wee bit paranoid. Come on, have some fun." Said Tucker.

Danny rolled his eyes.  
"Not when our lives could technically be in danger." He growled.

Just then, the most ferocious, gigantic, ugly, green ghost…bunny…appeared.

Dani cooed. "Awwww...it's so cute!" She giggled.

"RAAAAHHHHH!" A thousand teeth appeared. The bunny swallowed Tucker.

"Oh no." Danny said.

"Let's just get out of here!" Said Valerie.

"We can't just leave Tucker like this!" Dani sobbed.

Dani bit her lip and turned intangible, going INSIDE the bunny to save Tucker.

A hero's work is never done. Dani never truly understood that statement until now, when, all the goo from the monster bunny's stomach was caked on her as she carried out a frantic Tucker.

"Let's get lost." Valerie said. They flew off together.

Tucker was still freaking out.  
"I- I- I-" He stuttered, when suddenly he fainted from shock.

"He passed out?" Valerie laughed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Why are you so mean, Valerie?" Danny asked.

"Why is Tucker so annoying?" Valerie threw the question back at him.

Danny shrugged. "Ooh look where we are now!"

"Where is this?" Danielle inquired. "I'm pretty sure I've never seen this place before."

"It's only the biggest freshwater lake in the ghost zone." Danny said. "Only, I'm just a little surprised because I thought it was several miles away from…must have gotten turned around then."

Sparkling Waters was a stream that led to an ocean on an island. It also had a gigantic waterfall and tons of oddball ghost fish and other creatures. Some ghost parents took their little ghost children to the shallow end of the ghost lake to play. It was a very serene, peaceful area.

Dani gently set Tucker down at the shore.  
"Here you go Tucky... Wake up soon." She whispered, but it was still loud enough for Danny to hear.  
"She keeps calling him Tucky." He explained to Val, who smirked.  
"Someone has a cruuuush..." She teased.

"I'm going swimming. Anyone want to come with?" Danny stated. "No? Okay then, I see how it is." He changed back to human form where he took off his shirt and dove straight into the cool, clear water.

"Valerie, I need some advice." Dani always sort of looked up to her in a way. Not like the way she looked up to Cecelia. Valerie had just kinda earned Dani's respect. "I need some girl-to-girl advice."

Valerie grinned. "Of course. Let me guess, you like Tucker and want to know how to express yourself..."

"Express myself? I've got no problem doing that. Besides it's not me that's the problem. He's so immature, yet so attractive. I'm considered childish, and he's worse than me. See what I mean?"

Valerie began to giggle. Dani frowned.  
"It's not funny!"

Valerie wasn't giggling because of what Dani had said. Valerie was giggling because Tucker had HEARD what Dani had said.

"Dani...? You like me?" Questioned Tucker slowly. Dani yelped and turned around to see Tucker turn slowly red.  
"T-Tucker? I thought you fainted!" She stuttered.

"I'm just gonna…"

"Don't you walk out on me, Valerie Gray!" Dani grabbed her friend by the shirt.

"Oh shoot." Valerie complained. "Yes, you two like each other. Is this really that big of a surprise to ya?"

"No, not really." Dani said casually.

"YES! NO FREAKING WAY!"

Dani blushed. "You really didn't see that I liked you Tuck?"

"Uh, no not really. I thought you were still hung up on Wenn."

Dani was steaming. "I. Do. Not. Like. Wenn."

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Children, children, what have we here." Skulker appeared from behind the waterfall. "A ghost child! What luck! I was hoping for your brother, but your pelt will do too!" Skulker launched a net which trapped Dani. She couldn't break free.

"Aah!"

"Tucker, please tell me you brought that soup thermos of yours?" Valerie said.

"Nope. It's sitting right on my kitchen counter."

"Grr."

Danny appeared in midair, still shirtless of course, and very wet. Being the hero he was, he said, "I'll save you, Dani!"

Dani rolled her eyes.  
"You...really?" Her green eyes pierced his and held his gaze as she grabbed Tucker's PDA. Without taking her gaze off of Danny she pressed the button that told Skulker commands.  
"Curse you ghost child!" He shouted as he flew away. Dani smirked.  
"See? I don't need saving. And I DON'T LIKE WENN!" She said loudly, now looking at Tucker. Tucker blushed a bit. "So...you really like me...?"

"Well yah." She said softly. "Why's that so hard to imagine?"

"Because…er let me put it this way. You're into music, I'm into technology. You dance, I sit on my computer. You go to football games, I go to robot contests. You're in cheerleading, and I could never make a commitment like that. Someday when we're adults, you're going to be successful and I'm…"

"Going to be a professional bum." Valerie interjected.

"VALERIE!" Danny and Dani scolded.

"Whatever."

"All I'm saying is that you're way out of my league. And even though you still like Wenn—I can tell because I know you—I still didn't think I'd stand a shot at you."

"I don't like Wenn."

"You know you do, Dani. Just admit it." Danny nudged her elbow.

"Fine, fine. But I like you more, Tucker."

Tucker gulped and let out a small smile.  
"Really?" He asked in disbelief. Dani nodded, and before she could stop herself she floated over and gave Tucker a kiss. Danny and Valerie awwed a bit at this, and Tucker's face was beet red.  
They broke the kiss, and both were a bit dazed.  
"Whoa..." Said Tucker slowly, a huge grin spreading across his face. Dani giggled.  
"Told ya I liked you more." She said winking.

And they spent the rest of the day hanging out and splashing around in the water.


	34. Pilgrim

Electroid belongs to Blue lightning

DP belongs to Butch

And story belongs to me

.

To the submitter of Rhea: thank you for taking the time to submit a character. However, your character has been declined for 2 reasons

1) There is nothing at all relating her to the Danny Phantom storyline except that she currently lives in Amity Park. Just because she goes to Casper High and lives in the same town as Danny and the other canon characters doesn't mean their lives will ever intertwine!

2) Rhea is quite sue-ish. She's what's called the tragic sue, because there has been an awful lot of tragic things that have happened to her

To Lizzy Mist: you should totally submit another character! That would be fun ^^

.

**Pilgrim**

Tucker whined. "Are you sure we're on the right trail?"

Tucker, Danielle, Danny and Cecelia were blasting through the airwaves in the Specter Speeder at top speed, tracking a trail that was most definitely out of the ordinary.

"Don't complain, Tucker, or I might have to blast you with ecto goop." Danielle was cleaning out the Specter Speeder's ecto filter.

"I've got him." Garth said over the ghostly green headphones.

"Roger that." Danny responded. "And what is your location?"

"Alleyway behind the Nasty Burger."

"Be there in five minutes."

"Danny, you sound so formal!" Cecelia squealed admiringly.

Danny nodded. "It's necessary." He made a sharp turn with the steering wheel.

"Whoa!" Tucker slid off his seat and Danielle had to grab him by the shirt.

Danny landed the vehicle just far enough away so as not to seem suspicious. The four of them just walked the rest of the way, carrying weapons of course. Cecelia had a nice, shiny black booster and Tucker was carrying this new techno weapon he'd created himself.

"Why'd you bring _that_?" Danny rolled his eyes when he saw what was in Tucker's hand instead of the thermos. "And where's the—"

"Chill." Tucker patted his back pocket. "The Fenton thermos is right here. My weapon needs some testing."

Danny sighed. "You're hopeless, dude, I hope you know that."

"Let's do this." Cecelia said dramatically. "You ready, Danielle?"

The younger girl nodded. She was already in ghost form.

The four of them came into the alleyway, where Garth—in dragon form—was holding a teenager with strange yellow hair and eyes. He was trying to break free, but Garth was too strong for him.

Danny, having confronted foes like this numerous times, said, "Who are you?" Halfheartedly.

"My name's Electroid."

"Why did you attack Garth?" Danny questioned.

"I told him I had to meet you."

"Me? Why?"

"Because you're Danny Phantom of course. I figured you'd know how to deal with people like me. But your friend here," Electroid struggled, "Seems very protective of you."

"You ghosts know you're not supposed to come into the human realm, correct?"

"Um, I'm not exactly a ghost."

"What are you then?" Danny rolled his eyes, humoring the fellow. "Because you left this trail we'd been following. You're not going to be able to convince me you're only human."

"I'm not human either. I'm from another planet."

Tucker, Cecelia and Danielle snickered. Danny hushed them with one wave of his hand. "And…?"

"And so I'm not a popular guy back where I came from. When I came here, I was determined to make a better life for myself. I had no actual means of doing that until I heard about you. I figured I could help you, since I too have what you would call powers. Back home, everybody can do what I do so I'm nothing special. But here, I suppose you'd consider me cool. I thought I'd at least get a chance before this guy went and trapped me."

"Garth, let him go." Danny said.

Garth released Electroid, but remained in dragon form. "He's nuts." Garth mouthed to Danny. _That_ was the true reason Garth had been holding the kid. He didn't want the nut job coming after Danny.

"I suppose I'm going to have to give a demonstration somehow, eh?" The yellow boy said. "Stand back."  
"Danny, watch out!"

"Take it easy, Danielle. He hasn't done anything yet." Tucker whispered. He readied his techno weapon. "But if he does, I'll be ready."

Cecelia groaned. "We're doomed."

Electroid sent an electric pulse along the ground and it flared up into the air.

"Wow." Cecelia mouthed, thinking to herself, _he's got electric powers just like me_.

"Nice." Danny said, moderately impressed. "Looks like you don't need me for anything. Let's go, guys." This was one of Danny's strategies for getting strangers to open up.

"Huh? Wait!"

"It seems to me like you've got a pretty good handle on your powers, so whatever would you need me for?" Danny said.

Electroid looked down guiltily. "I'm…"

"You don't need to lie to us." Cecelia mentioned.

"Tell us the truth." Said Tucker. "Not the elaborate alien lie."

Electroid's eyebrows narrowed. "But it's not a lie! I really am from another planet!"

"Sure you are." Garth grumbled to himself, shifting back into human form. "I'll drive, Danny." He took the keys, ignoring Electroid's pursuit. Garth started up the engine. "Get in, Danielle. You too, Tucker."

This left Danny and Cecelia face to face with the electric boy. Cecelia looked at Danny with a compassionate glint in her purple eye. She knew that Danny was better at making decisions, and that whatever he decided she'd go along with. But there was no harm in trying to sway the decision a little bit. "Last chance, kid. Tell us the truth, or we'll just leave." Danny said plainly.

Electroid took a deep sigh. "Just go."

And they did. They just left him there and took the Speeder back to Danny's house where Garth parked it in the basement. When the five of them walked up the stairs into the living room, Electroid was on the couch relaxing.

"WHAAA!" Cecelia exclaimed, startled and backing into Tucker.

"Watch it." He winced.

"Now that we're in a more private place," Electroid smiled, "I can tell you what you need to know."

"How did you—?"

"I can run really really fast. And you should practice locking your front door, cuz you're not very good at it. Sit down, sit down." Electroid motioned to the other seats in the room. "I'm an orphan, so I've never really had the good life. Back home, people insult me saying I do nothing and I don't work hard so I'm not going to get anywhere in life."

"So you're like a pilgrim." Cecelia reasoned.

Electroid nodded. "Somewhat. I came here to put myself to good use on a world where most people don't have powers. I thought that if I made friends with kids who have powers, you'd accept me as normal."

"Do you believe him?" Danielle whispered to her brother.

"I'm starting to." Danny whispered back.

"Let me guess: you need a home, you need food, and you want to go to Casper High." Garth theorized.

Electroid shook his head. "All I want is to be a part of something."

"Huddle up." Danny said. He, Garth, Tucker, Danielle and Cecelia all gathered together. "We'll take a vote. What do you guys think?"

"I like him." Cecelia said sweetly.

"He's crazy." Danielle whispered. "So what does it matter if I like him or not?"

"Shh. Yes or no—should we let him in on it?"

"In on what, Danny?" Tucker asked, lost.

"As a sort of honorary member of the team." Danny stated. "We should be welcoming new members, especially since he specifically sought us out."

"I kinda see your point." Garth said. "I'll vote yes."

"Cool. Danielle?"

"No."

"Tuck?"

"Um…I don't think we need another froot loop in the system. So that's a no from me. One froot loop is one to many already."

"Cecelia?"

"Yes."

"And I'm a yes too. Majority wins. Sorry guys." They broke the huddle. "Electroid, welcome to the group."

"YES!"

"But don't think this membership comes without responsibility…"

"I know. I don't suppose you have a place for me to stay or anything."

Danny rolled his eyes.

"I KNEW IT!" Cecelia shouted.

"Calm down." Danny said kindly. "I'm afraid not, Electroid. Do you have a home at the moment?"

"Er, yes. The orphanage." He stood up. "I'd better be getting back. It's the big stone building on Cornwall Street. Just drop by any time you need me." And then he left.

"I still don't believe he's an alien." Garth stated. "Danny?"

"He has powers. I dunno about the extraterrestrial part but he seems like a nice guy even if he's not completely living in the same reality we are."

Danielle and Tucker chuckled.


	35. Natural Girl

Sharie Neona and the Newspaper of Time belong to Prenn

Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman

Story belongs to me

.

The Order:

Sharie Neona (right here)

Aribell Masher (up next)

100th reviewer

James Murphy

Dawn Chamberline

Bess Melonie

Andromeda Satyr

Marie Quezada

.

**Natural Girl (Gotta love my creative titling ^^)**

In the Ghost Zone, all was quiet.

Okay, that's a lie.

One girl was making a scene out of frustration. She was a ghost with a countrified sense of style and a friendly attitude. She had been aiming for a while now to visit her friend Danielle. Danielle, Vlad Plasmius's "daughter", that is. Danielle the halfa. Danielle the clone of Danny Phantom.

Sharie met Danielle briefly when Danielle had been touring the world by herself.

"Okay, please give me directions." A teenage girl with silver hair and green eyes asked, slapping a newspaper in her hand.

The paper shook, the girl opening it. It was showing her a report on something happening in the Observants Realm, a place she couldn't care less about.

"What's the use?" She scanned the pictures in the newspaper for something she could recognize. "Come on, come on. Ha!" The girl discovered a small picture with Danny Phantom and his four friends that made up Team Phantom. Danielle was with them. "Heroes save lost little girl." She read the headline. "I wish they would come and save ME."

The paper trembled again, a small picture of a black and white portal appearing in the corner.

"A portal's opening up? Thank goodness! I thought I'd be wandering the ghost zone forever!" Sharie—the girl—declared, rolling the paper back up and slipping it into a green handbag.

A portal appeared in front of her, taking her to the human realm.

She ended up in Amity Park, just outside a record deal. Sharie grinned, pushing some bangs out of her face. Then, she looked at her orange watch, frowning.

"Eleven-ten? I have to wait five hours for Danny Phantom to get out of school!"

She spotted Amity Park's childrens' park.

"I wouldn't mind having a bit of fun!"

With that, she ran off to the park, jumping onto a swing. With one gust of wind, she was swinging high.

"Sooooo borreeed!" Sharie complained later on, looking up at the sky. It was just around noon, and she was already tired of swinging alone.

Then, there was a scream which came from down the street. "Help! Someone help! He's taking my purse!" An elderly lady hollered, pointing at a masked man.

Sharie sprang into action, willing plants to shoot up and trip the thief. That was her power—nature. She loved nature so much that it was kind to her and usually allowed her to control it. If somehow she lost these powers, she would become just like any other ghost. Ordinary.

Sharie ran up, plucked the purse from the masked man's hands, and gave it to the lady.

"Thank you!" The lady squinted. She was confused because Sharie was floating.

Sharie took a nap on the tire swing. She was awakened by the rining of the final school bell and she flew over to Casper High's front school doors to meet the heroes.

Danny, Cecelia, Tucker and Danielle were enjoying a nice conversation when the halfas' ghost senses went off just before they exited the school building. "Oh no." Danny whispered to himself. "Cecelia, Tucker, you guys wait here while Danielle and I go take care of it."

Cecelia nodded and Tucker pulled her over to the pop machine.

Danny and Danielle transformed in a closet where no one could see, then flew directly outside to meet the supposed foe.

Sharie's eyes widened, frightened that Danny and his sister were both in a fighting position. "Oh! No, I mean no harm!"

"Sharie, it's so nice to see you!" Danielle exclaimed, running up to the ghost girl. Sharie embraced Danielle in a hug, almost squeezing the life outta her. "When I saw that you befriended Team Phantom, I knew I just had to say hi!"

"How did you know I befriended them?" Danielle asked, trying to get her breath back.

Danny just floated there, totally lost.

"The Newspaper of Time." she answered, taking out the newspaper. "Clockwork let me…gosh, I need to get this back to him!"

"Hold on." Danny interrupted. "You're going too fast. Let's start from the beginning. Who are you?"

Sharie blinked. "I'm Sharie. I'm a ghost, as you can see. Yeah. Well, I've been living in the ghost zone all my life. My parents just recently got killed."

"How old are you?" Danny inquired.

"Fourteen." Replied Sharie.

She paused, turning to Danielle. "Just needed to say hello to an old friend."

"How was it we met again?" Danielle tried to remember.

Sharie laughed lightly. "You bumped into me at the mall somewhere in Germany. Well, that being said," Sharie said. "I've got to return the Newspaper to Clockwork. That okay with all of y'all?"

"Yeah..." Danny said slowly, still a bit confused. "Whatever."

"Great! I'll see you soon, Danielle! Hopefully! Nice meeting ya, Danny!" Sharie dove into the ghost zone.

Danny's eyes turned to a smiling Danielle, who just shook her head. "Trust me, you don't even wanna know."

.

Thanks for reading! Please R&R and submit your characters :D make Prenn happy


	36. Biology Theory

Aribell Masher belongs to Invader Zimmantha aka Z-13

Story belongs to me

And Danny Phantom belongs to Butch

.

Hey everybody! I'm back with another chapter! Here below you will enjoy seeing what happens when the group meets Aribell Masher. Sound like a hero name? Aribell's not what you'd expect…read and find out!

.

The order of who's who and who's up next:

Aribell Masher (here)

100th reviewer (Ginny)

James Murphy

Dawn Chamberline

Bess Melonie

Andromeda Satyr

Marie Quezada

.

Don't forget to keep submitting bios! I love meeting your characters :D they make me happy.

And so do reviews (hint hint).

Even if it's not your character I'm posting about right now, please review for them too. It's only fair, especially if you would want them to review about your character ^^ thank you!

.

**Biology Theory **

It's lunch, at Casper High, and Danny, Tucker, Cecelia and Danielle are all eating at their usual table. "So did you hear?" Tucker smiled.

"Hear what?" The other three replied.

Tucker chuckled to himself. "There's this girl in the freshman class who's completely crazy. She talks to inanimate objects."

"That's odd." Cecelia said.

"Gossiping isn't nice." Danny pointed his finger at his meat-eating friend. "_Danielle_…?"

"What?" She looked up from her kindle, startled. She had been pretending to be reading _Jake and Lily_ when her friends were talking.

"Do you know who we're talking about?" Tucker elbowed Danielle.

"She's my biology partner." Danielle said reluctantly.

"HAHAHAHA!" The table filled with laughter.

"Sucks for you!" Tucker pointed.

"Don't be mean, Tucker. Aribell's a very nice girl. She's just not exactly…"

"We get the point." Cecelia laughed once more.

The next day in biology class, Danielle sat next to the partner she'd just been assigned to today. Aribell was a very thin girl with white hair and gray eyes. She could not see out of one of those eyes, or so she said. Danielle at first tried to figure out which eye it was, but it kept switching so Danielle gave up. Aribell smiled slightly at Danielle.

The teacher was instructing students to go put on aprons and gather dissecting tools. "Today we are going to be dissecting a salamander. Everyone, go to the back and claim yours and bring it back to your seat."

Danielle brought the dead animal back to her table. Aribell wasn't wearing gloves yet and she tried to touch the salamander. "Oh no no." Danielle stopped the hand. "You go put on some gloves."

When it came time to dissect, Aribell kept talking to the salamander and refused to cut it up. That made Danielle angry because then _she_ had to do _everything_.

"Hello Georgie! Ooh, you're so cute, you little salamander! You like being dissected, don't you? Yes you do, Georgie! Oh yes you do!" Aribell cooed.

"Why?" Danielle asked herself as her hands squished through salamander guts.

Danielle was late to lunch because she had to go wash up and that was taking forever cuz she was filthy. Aribell was just fine. Huh.

"How was your biology partner today?" Danny asked his sister.

"Peachy, just peachy." The young teen replied.

"Where is _she_ sitting?" Cecelia asked Danielle.

Danielle looked over her shoulder at the white-haired girl sitting all by herself.

"Hey Aribell!" Danny called. "Wanna come sit with us?"

Danielle grunted in protest but it was too late.

For lunch Aribell had frozen waffles and a red fruit roll-up. "Nice…waffles." Tucker said. Aribell nodded.

Danielle stared awkwardly at Cecelia, looking for a way out. Just leave it to the electric girl to make small talk. "So is this your first year at Casper?"

"Yes."

"Do you like it here?" Asked Danny.

"Yes."

"Good." They all stated.

The next day, the four of them secretly hoped Aribell would forget about them, but she continued to sit with them until she made friends of her own. "Bye-bye." Aribell said when she transferred over to her new table.

"I'm so glad the biology assignment's over!" Danielle said to her friends.

"Aribell was a nice girl." Cecelia said. "I liked her."

"You like everybody." Tucker smiled.

"I know."

"Except for Sam, right?" Danny wanted to make sure.

"Right." Cecelia assured them. "Never liked that chick and never will."

"Me neither." Danielle said and all four of them laughed.


	37. Homecoming part 1

Ginny Moore © Diana Phantom27

James © Romanticly tragic perfection

Danny Phantom belongs to Butch

Story belongs to me!

The Casper High cheer lyrics belong to me too ;)

Hey guys, I hope you don't mind that Ginny and James are sharing a chapter. I'll post the chapter in two parts, so it's sorta fair. Then your characters technically got an extra feature :D

.

**Homecoming **

**Part 1**

**.**

It's a Friday night game, and the whole Casper High's come out to see Dash Baxter lead the football team to victory just like he did in freshman year. Paulina and her squad of cheerleaders were performing at the side as usual, getting the rest of the student body all pepped up and ready for the big moments. This was the last game before homecoming, which was tomorrow!

"We can sing we can dance we can rock the beat!

We can go all night we can take the heat!

You better believe it cuz we can't be beat!

You'll be sittin all night in the losers' seat!"

Paulina did the splitz. Star and Valerie did cartwheels. Danielle, Cecelia, and Ginny did front flips and back flips in various ways. All were equally impressive.

Danny and Tucker were chillin on the bleachers slurping fruit smoothies and talking about…certain things. "So are you ever going to get back together with—"

"Don't say it!" Danny put his hand over Tucker's mouth to stop him from blabbing. The two of them were in the row closest to the cheerleaders, and who knows who might misinterpret the techno geek's words. "Just...don't speak for the rest of the game, Tucker."

The kid shrugged. "Fine by me." And then he chortled a bit.

Danny ignored this at first. Eventually Tucker got louder and louder and Danny whipped around and said, "Just spit it out already!"

Tucker immediately got all serious. "What if…when they announce homecoming court…you're the Prince and Cecelia is..."

"DON'T SAY IT! If you were about to say "Princess", then—"

"Hi guys!" Kita Blighton, a senior, sat down next to Danny and Tucker. "Who do you think the princess will be from your class?" He asked cluelessly.

Danny and Tucker flashed him the derpy look, but Kita didn't get the hint.

"No idea? I have a theory! Okay, you know that Ginny kid in the freshman class? She's totally gonna get princess. And her prince will be…James Murphy."

"Who?" Asked the boys.

"You don't keep up with the other classes do you?"

"Nope." Danny answered for them both.

Kita shook his head disappointedly. "You should. For the tenth grade, Zena Star and Christian Burke."

"Christian yes, Zena no way." Tucker said.

"I agree. Nothing about Zena screams princess."

"Now, Cecelia on the other hand…"

"Tucker, shut up." Danny warned.

"And for eleventh grade, Cecelia Hazel and Dash Baxter." Kita said with a smile on his face.

Danny wasn't the jealous type, so he wasn't as upset about Cecelia and Kita's relationship as he should have been. After all, Kita only had her for a week and a half and then Cecelia decided it was too weird and they decided to just be friends. Still, Kita admired the girl from afar.

"Called it!" Tucker said proudly.

Danny rolled his eyes. Then all of a sudden, Danny felt a cold breeze along his back and a shiver crawled up his spine. Oh no, his ghost sense went off! "Where is it?" Danny asked himself. He scanned around the perimeter. "Do you see it?"

Tucker shrugged. "I'm not seeing it, man."

"Go warn Cecelia and my sister."

"I'm on it." Tucker darted off the bleachers. The crowd partially delayed him.

"Kita—"

"I'm looking, I'm looking!" Kita turned around. "Everything looks the same, from what little I can see. All I hear is the screaming fans."

Tucker had a hard time getting into the dugout reserved for the cheerleaders to sit in. They were all busy putting pom poms away and drinking water or Gatorade or whatever beverages they had.

"What are you doing down here, techno geek?" Star asked through her nasally voice.

"Yeah?" Paulina scoffed.

Tucker ignored them and headed straight for his friends.

"Tucker, you're not supposed to be down here!" Cecelia whispered when she spied the boy.

"Danny's you-know-what—" Tucker was stammering so he attempted charades.

"We get the point!" Danielle and Cecelia said together, thus cutting him off.

"What's going on?" Ginny whispered as she joined the conversation. The girl was very sweet in appearance and kind of innocent too.

"There's a ghost about." Cecelia replied. She and Danielle scoped out the place.

Ginny gasped. She felt a bit awkward around Tucker and his odd behavior.

"My ghost sense isn't going off, so our guy must not be anywhere around here." Danielle deducted in a careful whisper.

"Excellent thought, Danielle." Cecelia said. "Now let's see if we can find out where it is."

* * *

**Please review :) part two will be coming shortly. For those of you who still have characters to submit, I can't wait to meet them :D**


	38. Homecoming part 2

**Wow, it's been forever since I updated...my bad. **

**If you have any characters still, feel free to submit them! I love to see OCs in the fandom ;) **

**I'm now accepting second generation because there is going to be a Hall of Mirrors sequel! This time, with a new set of next gen OCs (unless you want yours to be used again lemme know). **

**Everyone will keep reviewing, I hope!**

**And yes there will be a third part to the plotline of this "oneshot", i just was too lazy to upload it today XD**

**To Jimmy Salvatore: is Nat in Jazz's grade or Danny's?**

* * *

"Danny's checking that." Tucker informed the girls.

"Wait, you left Danny alone?" Cecelia turned around.

Tucker winced. "No, I didn't. Kita's with him."

"Kita?" Cecelia gasped. "Have you ever seen Kita fight a ghost?"

"Um, no, actually."

"Exactly." Cecelia pulled Danielle along. "We've gotta go help Danny."

"If he isn't in trouble already, he will be soon." Danielle changed into her ghost form. "I'm going ghost!"

"You sounded just like Danny right then." Cecelia chortled.

And so the little group of Danny, Tucker, Cecelia, Danielle, and Kita all met up.

"I hear something." Danny said. "Sounds almost like two ghosts battling in the gymnasium."

Danielle's ghost sense finally went off. Danny changed into Phantom.

"Tucker, you hang out here with my thermos." Danny handed it to his friend. "And keep the place safe, will ya?"

"You're putting ME on guard duty? What is this?!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Chill out." Danny said. "Just be the best guard you can be, okay?"

"Kay." Tucker said flatly.

"Let's move in, guys." Danny automatically grabbed Cecelia and flew to the gym with her. Danielle took Kita. The little team investigated the hallways. All was dark. There was the gym up ahead. The group had rarely seen it without the big grand lights on. The only light present here now was coming from the moonlight which seeped in through the small upper windows. And the glowing ghost green coming from a portal in the center of the room.

Danny sighed. "I knew it." He muttered. "There's always something."

The portal was fluctuating in and out. Eventually, two figures were released and the green glow faded away. Danny identified Sydney Poindexter, a notoriously annoying poltergeist who haunted Casper High and had an obsession for bullies.

"Who's he wrestling with?" Danny asked his friends. "No answer?"

"Nah." Cecelia shrugged. "I don't know."

"That's James! He's in my class!" Danielle gasped.

"We'd best save him then." Kita proceeded.

"Wait!" Danny blocked Kita. "Does James have any powers?"

Danielle shook her head.

"Okay then. Because if he had powers, this would all change, you know." Danny informed them. "It wouldn't just be a simple attack from ghost to human. No, it would be a critical battle.

Danny proceeded to the center of the gym in flight, with green ectoplasm fluctuating around his hands. Danielle approached in a similar fashion. Kita with his purple Vortexian crystal release took ground, and to back him up was the electrified Cecelia.

"What's going on here?" Danny announced himself.

"Oh nothing you need to worry about, Phantom. I'm just dealing with a feeble-minded bully here." Poindexter confessed.

"Well that was easy!" Kita said with a grin.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Poindexter?"

"Huh?"

"I'm sure by now James has learned his lesson." Danny stated. "You can let him go. He won't bother any kids anymore. And if he does, the four of us will take care of the problem."

"Don't forget Tucker." Cecelia whispered.

"The _five_ of us." Danny corrected.

Meanwhile, outside, the homecoming court was being announced.

Tucker was anxiously awaiting his friend's return. He was getting more and more anxious by the moment.

"Freshmen Prince: James Murphy!" Mr. Lancer, the announcer, said. "James? Going once? Going twice? Okay has anybody seen James? No? Moving on."

"Hurry up, hurry up!" Tucker whispered into the air surrounding him.

"Freshmen Princess: Danielle Fenton! Danielle?"

Tucker facepalmed. "Oh no."

"DANIELLE!" Lancer bellowed impatiently. "Come and get your crown! Danielle? We're going to the sophomores now. Sophomore Prince: Christian Burke. There! Finally a contestant is present!" Lancer handed the medal and the crown to the strapping young fellow. "Sophomore Princess: Jet Maximum." Lancer announced.

Immediately a girl appeared, ready to claim her crown and her sash.

"Now moving on to the eleventh grade. Junior Prince: Daniel Fenton."

Tucker's eyes popped wide open in shock. "No. Way." He mouthed. "Don't be…"

"Junior Princess: Paulina Sanchez."

Tucker sighed in relief. "Phew!"

Meanwhile Danny and the team were watching quietly as Poindexter defeated James. "That should teach him." Said the ghost. Poindexter flew into a self-generated portal.

Immediately, the little team ran to check on James.

"His vitals are good." Danny said. "But he's in really bad shape. He won't be going anywhere or doing anything for a long time."

Danielle and Cecelia shook their heads sadly.

Meanwhile poor Tucker was squirming in his seat after hearing the senior homecoming prince announced. It was Kita. Of course.

"Senior homecoming princess—Kim Sander!" Lancer called. "Still no Kita? Okay, just double-checking."

Tucker could handle it no longer. He raced to the gym. "Danny!" The techno geek hollered at the top of his lungs. "Get out here!"

Danny looked at his friend strangely. "Whoa, slow down, Tuck. What's wrong?"

"Uh, everything! You're the prince for the junior class! And you're the prince for the seniors, Kita. Danielle, you're the princess for the freshmen."

"You're kidding." Danny said flatly.

"This is so cool!" Danielle enthused.

"Tuck, Cecelia, watch over James and try to explain things to him calmly and rationally when he wakes up." Danny said. "I gotta go."

Cecelia nodded.

"Uh, wait, I'm forgetting a very important part of all this: James is also a prince." Tucker said.

"Oh well." Kita said, folding his arms. "This kid isn't going anywhere but the hospital."

"We can't take him to the hospital!" Danielle protested.

"Yeah." Cecelia agreed. "They'll put him to the loony bin the second he mentions ghosts. Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Got any ideas?"

"Believe me, I wish I did. Just watch over him for now, kay?" He patted Cecelia and Tucker on their backs. "Good luck."

"You too, dude." Tucker said quietly. "Well, looks like it's all up to me and you now."

"Yeah, whoo."

"I wonder what'll happen when he comes to?"

"I don't think you'll have to worry much longer." Said a voice. Tucker and Cecelia looked down. There was a flash, and in James's stead there appeared a ghost boy. This could only mean one thing—James was a halfa in disguise.


	39. Homecoming part 3

**Finally, there IS an end to this long monotony. **

**I couldn't figure out where to conclude it so I just left it at this.**

**Feel free to keep sending me character submissions :D**

* * *

"Uh oh." Said Tucker. "This is bad. I don't have a thermos on me!"

"Tucker!" Cecelia readied her fists. Her powers were not enough to protect the two of them against a halfa. They were quickly subdued and rendered unconscious.

James felt slightly guilty for what he had done. But what other choices did he have? These two were complete strangers. And James was a master prankster—he only wanted to have fun. This was all just one big joke to him. His rivalry with Poindexter wasn't even close to being over! Yes, even now as James transformed back to his human stature, he was plotting his revenge expediently.

He walked outside where the marching band was playing and accepted his crown as prince. He received a weird look from Danielle, who was standing beside him holding his arm. Danielle flashed that same look down to Danny and he shrugged.

In the gymnasium, Cecelia was the first to wake up. She started to shake Tucker. "Come on, boy, wake up! We have to go stop James!"

The pair jetted outside just in time to watch the ceremony come to a close.

"Guys," Danny warned subtly, "Let James go. I think he'll be able to handle Poindexter if he ever comes back."

"Are you sure?" Cecelia asked.

"Positive."


	40. Kill the father

Dawn belongs to Crazy Blood

DP belongs to Butch

Story belongs to me

.

This is part 1 of 2. Part 2 will come shortly. Still submit characters to me!

.

Order:

Dawn (here)

Bess

Marie

Takori

Nat

Contessa

Sabrina

David

**Kill The Father**

One night, a very chilly night in April, Dawn Chamberline was shuffling about town on some very strict business orders from Vlad. No, this wasn't the stereotypical "kill the ghost kid" order, because that never seemed to work. So Vlad was trying a new approach, called, "kill the ghost kid's idiot father". Dawn, being the new minion on hire, was sent to do the dirty work to prove herself.

Dawn stalked the outside of the fancy Italian restaurant where the Fenton family was eating happily and talking about life. Danny and Danielle were completely clueless as to the human woman who was lurking in the shadows. Dawn was the ideal assassin because she was human and then the half-ghosts' ghost senses wouldn't go off.

"Will he ever stop eating?" Dawn wondered melodramatically as Jack Fenton garbled up another helping of fudge. "Disgusting. No wonder Vlad wants me to kill him."

"Vlad?" Asked a voice who was very near to Dawn.

So near, that it made her jump, then freeze with a quiet gasp.

"Did I just here you say Vlad?" A person stepped forward. He was African-American with a real funky red hat and big goofy glasses. He had a most foreboding expression on his face.

"Yes." Dawn replied with little surety. "Who are you?"

"Tucker Foley. And you're going down, fiend! I've been watching you! You're an agent of Vlad's sent to kill Danny Phantom. Well, that's not gonna happen!" In a splitting moment of heroics, Tucker whipped out a Fenton thermos and activated it.

Nothing happened.

Tucker's face grew hot and he chuckled out of pure nerve. "Heh heh…you're not a ghost…are you?"

Dawn shook her head from side to side.

"Oh nutter-butters." He winced, bracing for her to hit him or something.

Dawn blinked. "What are you doing?"

"You—uhm—that—the…"

Dawn looked down. "I don't have any weapons or powers." She said earnestly. "So get out of here." She realized that sounded a hair too nice for her to be taken seriously as a villain, so she threw in a sneer and a, "Punk!" Just to spike things up a bit.

Tucker scoffed, offended, and walked away quickly more so out of embarrassment then of fear.

Dawn continued her watch for the next twenty minutes until the Fenton four finally made their way out of the restaurant.

Tucker hadn't given up, no. He was watching Dawn watch the Fentons from high up in the trees. He had already dialed Cecelia and Garth who were now on their way. "Garth and Cecelia will kick your butt, MMA style, _punk_." Tucker whispered to himself as if he was talking to Dawn who was too far away to hear. While Tucker thought Dawn's target was Danny and Danielle, he had his eyes locked on them (using his geeky binoculars) and wasn't watching at all what ended up happening to Jack and Maddie.

Now logically one would think it impossible for an averagely-built fresh-out-of college girl like Dawn to be able to render Jack Fenton unconscious and haul him into the back of her SUV without Maddie's knowing, but it WAS possible. Dawn took Maddie along too just for good measure.

"Tucker!" Cecelia whisper-called from the base of the tree.

"We can see you. Your hiding place is so obvious." Spoke a blond boy in his normal tone of voice.

Tucker rolled his eyes and put the binoculars in his backpack. "What is Wenn doing here? Cecelia! You said you'd bring Garth!"

"Chill out, is Wenn really that bad?" Cecelia asked obliviously. She glanced over at Wenn, then up at Tucker. "Come down please."

"No." Tucker pouted. "That lady scares me. She's not a ghost, that I know, so trap her and keep her from—"

"From kidnapping Danny's parents? Because that was her goal all along. And she did it. She gone."


	41. Kill the father part 2

**To Crazy Blood: you mentioned Xack Rile in both of the characters you submitted, why not submit him? :3 I am just curious**

**Here's the other half of Dawn's oneshot. The reason I posted it in 2 parts was because my computer cuts me off at 10 grr...**

**anyways, got more submissions? send em in!**

* * *

"We have to go after her!" Tucker hopped down from the tree, landing in the grass with a small, "Oof!"

"No kidding." Wenn turned around and started walking. "Let's go."

Cecelia skipped along.

"Mom? Dad?" Danny asked out loud. "Hello?"

Danielle was turning every which way. "Danny? Where are our parents?"

"They're gone." Wenn said, announcing his presence.

Danielle was dumfounded.

"There was a woman watching you last night." Tucker said. "Danny, I thought she was going to come after you but it turns out she wanted your parents. And she works for Vlad."

"Let's go pay him a visit." Danny gave everyone a fierce look as he changed into his ghost form. "Shall we?"

Danielle changed too.

Danny picked up Tucker and Danielle took Cecelia. "Sorry, Wenn, you'll have to walk."

Wenn shrugged. "Who said I was coming? I'm beat, you know."

"Okay then." Danny flew off with Danielle in the follow-up wind stream.

Wenn remained grounded as he made his way back to the suburbs.

Tucker gave Danny a detailed description of what the woman looked like, "Average height, black hair, bluish grayish eyes…nothing real defining."

The four of them landed silently in front of Vlad's mansion with several minutes to spare before Dawn showed up in her SUV. The four teens were hiding in the bushes. Tucker was stricken with instantaneous fear as the vehicle's headlights scoped out the driveway.

"It's time." Danny said.

"I'll go first." Cecelia offered. "Since the woman doesn't know who I am."

"You don't know that for sure." Danielle corrected. "She could have kept tabs on all of us."

Cecelia was already going.

Dawn got out of the car and didn't even have time to breathe before Cecelia blasted her. Dawn dropped to the ground, unconscious because of both shock and the electrical volts that were just sent through her body. Cecelia smiled proudly and nodded for the other three to emerge.

"Nice!" Tucker gave Cecelia a high five.

"Let's get my parents and get out of here." Danny grabbed the keys from sleeping Dawn and started the engine. "Get in. Who knows when my parents could wake up" He changed back to human form.

Danielle changed too, and she hopped in the back. Tucker took the passenger seat, and Cecelia sat in the middle row. "Uh, Danny? There's no pulse." Danielle said with a shaky voice.

"No PULSE?!" Tucker repeated.

Danny made the quickest turn ever. Tucker slammed his face into the window because his seatbelt wasn't on properly.

"Wah!" Cecelia held onto the seat.

"Danny, be careful!" Tucker advised.

Danny was driving way above the speed limit. "Come on, faster…" He whispered to the car. "Go."

The group rushed into the hospital, carrying Jack and Maddie onto a gurney where they were then rushed to the emergency room.

"They're going to be fine." A nurse said with a blissful smile. "Their vitals are steady now. But we'll keep them overnight just to be safe."

Danny nodded. "Phew!"

"That was a close one." Danielle sunk down into her chair.

"But…what about Vlad?" Tucker reminded his friends.

"Oh, leave that fight for another night." Danny decided. Everyone was able to agree.

Meanwhile, at Vlad's mansion, the evil halfa found his minion lying unconscious in his driveway. He frowned coldly. "You have failed me, Dawn Chamberline. Your time," He popped out a blaster, "Is done." He fired three shots. And then, he went inside his house like nothing was wrong at all.


	42. All Night Long

Bess belongs to the AWESOME LIZZY MIST

Story belongs to me

DP belongs to Butch

.

Order:

Bess (here)

Marie

Takori

Nat

Contessa

Sabrina

David

.

Well, last night was my high school's all nighter so I was kind of in the mood to be writing about one. I slept most of today :3 and most of this story was actually written BEFORE the all nighter actually happened.

I'll tell you some of the crazy fantasic things we did: we went on a photo road rally and took several crazy pictures, we played 3 games of laser tag, we played sardines, and then we had a scavenger hunt. So many people lost their energy and fell asleep on the gym floor. It reminded me of nap time in preschool XD BUT I STATED AWAKE THE WHOLE TIME!

.

**All Night Long**

Paulina was the most popular girl in Casper High. She liked having friends that were popular too, but she hated those who tried to outshine her. Randomly in April, her cousins, the Melonie family from Michigan were visiting and Paulina was asked to bring her cousin, Bess, to the Casper High all-nighter this Friday.

Now, let it be known that Paulina and Bess often butted heads because they were each the most popular girls from their schools. But Bess just wanted to have a good time regardless of her cousin. Paulina advised Bess to hang with the other junior highers, Chloe, Tori, and Rodger. The three of them just stared at Bess when she walked by. Bess stared back. And then the three of them resumed talking. Bess decided to find some different friends like…those really cool girls Paulina was friends with.

The Casper High cheerleading squad. Paulina was the captain, but she also had a boyfriend and that's who she was hanging out with right now.

"Hey!" Bess met the cheerleaders with a smile.

"Hey." Greeted a heavy girl lethargically.

"Gee, you sound peppy." Bess said with a joking smile.

"Hi!" Waved a girl with long brown hair. "I'm Cecelia. That's Valerie. And this is Star."

"Hi." Star greeted Bess with the most minimal smile possible, and then went back to talking to Valerie.

_These Casper High kids aren't very friendly_, Bess thought, _so I outta show them how it's done._

Bess took Cecelia (who seemed the friendliest by far) and pulled her along through the halls of the school.

"Uhm, what are you doing?" Asked the ditzy Cecelia.

"You're my new best friend." Bess said.

"Okay." Cecelia went along with it.

"I'm Bess Melonie." She said happily. "And I…just heard a crash coming from one of the classrooms." Bess looked around the hall suspiciously. "Which one? That one." She pointed. "Come on, let's go investigate."

Cecelia winced nervously. _Danny and Danielle are in there battling Youngblood_, she remembered. "Maybe that's not such a good idea." Cecelia tried to steer the girl away.

Bess listened. "Yeah…I don't even hear the sound anymore. I was sure…never mind."

"Yeah, let's get back to the party. As soon as all the lights go off, it's LASER TAG TIME!"

"Wohoo!"

Both girls raced back to the gymnasium to load up on laser tag weapons.

Danny and Danielle, Casper High's infamous halfas, were defending the school against the evil freshman, a ghost known by the dark side as Youngblood. No matter how hard Danielle blasted the foe, or how cold Danny's ice powers froze Youngblood, he was able to deflect them with this ridiculous magic shield. "Give it back!" Danielle shouted to Youngblood.

"It's not even yours!" Youngblood retorted.

"Give it up Danielle. He won't listen to reason." Danny said. "Where is Tucker with that thermos?" He asked himself.

Danielle shrugged and launched several more ecto blasts.

Meanwhile, poor Tucker had just fallen victim to the high school football team's yearly prank. Somehow after 40 minutes of struggling, Tucker found himself stuck in the basketball hoop, dangling seven feet off the ground. The boy struggled and kicked, and called for help till his throat was raw and his face was covered in sweat. "Aw forget it." He gave up as soon as the lights went off for the laser tag portion of the night. Tucker sighed pathetically and managed one small, "Help!" Before he gave up entirely.

Wenn and Larrow were in the gym piling up on all the cool weapons. "This is going to be epic. Especially with all the colors and the blasts…wow. Fun. Eh? Wenn? Wenn!"

"Huh. I guess. Whatever."

"Oh let him be." Larrow read Wenn's mind and knew that Tucker was trapped way up high in the basketball hoop of the south gym that nobody ever used. "The party's about to begin."

"Danny needs Tucker's help. Tucker has the thermos."

"Go get the thermos then!" Larrow said. "But hurry."

Wenn jogged down several deserted hallways to the south gym. "Tucker! Hey! I can't see you, but I know you're in there. Throw me the thermos and I'll get it to Danny."

Tucker huffed. "I can't see you. If it hits the ground, it will break and all the ghosts we worked so hard to trap in it will be free. It hasn't been emptied in months."

Wenn sighed. "Seriously?"

"…Yeah. I'm not going to take that risk."

"Come and get me down." Tucker stated. "Please?"

"I can't. Sorry." Wenn said. "Too bad that's the only thermos in the whole school."

"Yep."

Wenn ran all the way back to the primary gym.

"You're so lucky." Larrow said through a laugh. "So lucky you're not late!"

Wenn shook his head. "I still want to help Danny though. He's fighting that Youngblood punk…who has a shield…a shield. Weird. They're not going to beat him. Not even with the help of Cecelia. The shield is very powerful and we need to separate Youngblood from it if we're ever going to stand a chance at beating him."

"We? No. Wenn, no. Just no. I've been waiting way too long for this adventure and I'm not going to let you take it away from me."

"Guess it's just me then. I'll go grab Cecelia and…Bess."

"Bess? Bess who?"

Wenn smirked. "If you want to be a part of the plan, let me know. But until that moment, stay put."

Larrow's face fell flat.

Wenn chuckled as he walked over to Cecelia. "Hey there." Wenn smiled attractively. "Cecelia."

Bess wolf-whistled. "Boy, you are fiiine."

Wenn nodded agreeably. "Danny's in trouble." He stated simply. "And he needs the help of both of you."

Cecelia's eyes widened. She stared at Wenn then back at Bess. "Whaaaa?"

"She's a halfa." Wenn pointed.

Cecelia squealed. "Epic!"

Bess gave Cecelia a high five. "You're a halfa too?"

"No, I've got electric powers."

"Nice." Bess nodded.

"Yes, yes it is."

The girls followed Wenn as he led the way to the ghost brawl.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Bess enthused.

"I know, right!" Cecelia laughed. "Just don't…die."

The classroom was one big mess. Papers were everywhere, ripped, torn and all. Pencils and thumbtacks were all over the floor, which worried ground-bound Bess more than the attacking foe.

Cecelia suddenly became serious as Youngblood's power force struck Danny down. Danielle was already unconscious and at her end. Youngblood must be stopped.

Bess gasped and crossed her arms in an irritated way. "He's a jerk!"

"Let's kick his butt!" Wenn charged with the super-powered girls bringing up the rear. Cecelia's full fury of electricity was released along with Bess's pink ectoplasm, but that shield…it protected Youngblood no matter the power force of his oppressors.

"Why is it protecting hm?" Cecelia wondered.

"Because Youngblood defeated the shield's master, stole the shield, and came here to set cherry bombs across the whole school." Wenn affirmed.

Bess was wide-eyed. "How do you know all this stuff?" She asked in amazement.

"He's just that cool." Cecelia said.

Wenn smiled slightly.

Bess transformed into her ghost form and readied some more blasts. She and Cecelia kept on firing. Wenn knew that Youngblood was kind of afraid of him. So Wenn slipped away to make it look like he was hiding, then ran along back, scared Youngblood from behind, and swiped the shield. Youngblood screamed as rage filled his ghostly eyes. There was now just enough time for Cecelia and Bess to blast Youngblood to kingdom come.

"And don't ever come back!" Cecelia tried to sound tough as Youngblood shot right out of the window and flew away rapidly like a projectile missile.

"Well that was fun!" Bess said, smiling, and changing back to human form.

"Just a normal day for us." Wenn said with a hint of pride as he examined the shield.

Cecelia walked slowly over to poor Danny and Danielle. "Guys?" She whispered quietly. "It's time to wake up…come on."

"WAKE UP!" Wenn hollered.

Cecelia gasped. "Wenn!"

Wenn chuckled.

"They're still asleep." said Bess.

"Asleep but alive." Wenn checked the vitals. "Let's just leave them be. As they lost their energy, they changed back to human form so we don't have to worry about anyone in the school suspecting them. By the time they're found, everyone will just think they crashed and move on."

Cecelia smiled. "Wenn, you're so smart!"

Wenn smiled slightly. "Come on, let's go back to the gym. You guys can hang with me and Larrow." All three of them picked up their laser tag weapons and moved back to the gym.

"Wow, it really is pitch black!" Cecelia said.

"I know, I can't see a thing." Bess laughed.

"This is so fun!" Cecelia laughed as she started firing on everyone who wasn't on her team.

Larrow bumped into Wenn. "Looks like you've got everything under control and managed to enjoy yourself too."

"Well, yeah." Wenn sighed. "It's all in good fun."

Larrow chuckled. "Good job."


	43. Death of Sam

**Taking cuts ahead of the submissions is this long oneshot I wrote a friend for her birthday...:D the crazy plot was as requested by her: Cecelia and Tekairo get kidnapped by Cirth, go to the Tossi realm, and an Ember concert, see Clockwork, and Sam dies. Yes...my friend Erica HATES Sam trolololol. No flames please. She thought this was hilarious :D you might too!**

**The rest of the order for submissions will continue in the order as I have stated in previous chapters. Feel free to continue submitting OCs to me :D**

* * *

On this very special day, it was in accordance with destiny that a few noble friends would embark on this grand adventure. One teen with superpowers had a way of finding himself these crazy friends, namely a techno geek sidekick, a goth chick, an older punk teen, an emo Tossi, and countless loveable ditzy girls. Well they weren't countless—there were three who were ditzier than the ditziest. The preppiest of the preps. The girliest of the girls. Possibly some of the most well-known girls in Colorado.

Cirth Masters, Danny Phantom's clone, being the idiot that he was, kidnapped Cecelia, Tekairo, and Chloe in mistake for Danny. Danny was a slippery fellow and he was hard to catch, but Cirth knew Danny was too much of a gentleman to just let the girls die.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Chloe flailed her arms everywhere.

"Calm down, child." Cecelia said.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Tekairo echoed.

All three girls were trapped inside a wooden crate in the middle of nowhere. One thing they knew, they were chilling on the beach, and the next, a big mean ghost grabbed them. Well technically he was twelve…but….he was still mean, okay.

The crate suppressed power usage somehow so all the girls were basically…powerless. "Danny Phantom will rescue us!" Cecelia said triumphantly.

"Yeah right." Tekairo pouted.

"He will! You'll see!" Cecelia insisted.

"WE'RE GONNA—" Cecelia put her hand over Chloe's mouth before she could finish the sentence.

Meanwhile, Danny and Tucker were in Danny's living room playing Call of Duty Black Ops. Danny was creaming Tucker, as usual. Danny's parents were out on a date, thank goodness, so nobody had to worry about any interruptions from the game which they were going to play all afternoon of course!

And then…Wenn. It was a phone call, and this dude never made phone calls unless it was an absolute emergency. "You wanna get that?" Danny asked Tucker, who scoffed.

"Take the call and lose the game? Uhm, no."

"It's not like you'd beat me anyways…you've lost every round!"

Tucker scoffed. "I'm just not trying very hard."

"Sure…"

"It's your house, bro."

Danny sighed and put the console down. "Fine, fine." He stood up and picked up the house phone. "Hello? Wenn? What's up?"

"I just had a vision."

"Why didn't you call my cell phone?"

"Because Sam has your cell phone."

"What?"

"When you went to that concert last night, she used your phone but she never gave it back."

Danny felt his pockets. "Hey! My phone's gone!"

"No duh. Anyways, I had a vision…Cirth kidnapped Chloe and you know…those other two."

"Who?"

"Cecelia and Tekairo."

"Well…where are they?"

"In a box. A bamboo box."

"Oddly specific yet vague." Danny went back into the living room and unplugged the TV.

"WHAT THE BISCUITS, MAN?" Tucker exclaimed as he watched the game die.

"Vlad's mansion? Okay. Meet us there. Bye. Thanks again." Danny hung up the phone. "Let's go, Tucker, we've got a rescue mission to mount."

Tucker put on his jacket and followed Danny out the front door.

Meanwhile at Wenn's house, Wenn was sitting on the couch in silence debating whether or not to go help Danny. That was his pay for telling Danny his visions—Danny always expected him to come along and it wasn't fair. Wenn hated saving people, especially annoying girls. He knew, however, that there was a minute possibility Danny and Tucker would need his help. And so he put on his red leather jacket over his white shirt, and was good to go.

Sam was being a pest as always and texting Danny nonstop. Danny checked his phone in frustration every couple of seconds. "Gosh, I wish she would stop texting me!"

Tucker sighed. "Leave me out of this. It's your fight man, and I don't want the wrath of Sam directed at me."

"No you really don't." Danny closed his phone. "Let's hurry up and go. Our friends could be in trouble! Drive, Tucker, drive!"

"Hold on, I'm not even in the car yet!" Tucker shouted back. He stepped on the gas before the passenger seat's door was even shut all the way.

Somewhere around Vlad's mansion was that bamboo box that contained the girls. They were SO not panicking anymore. It was way, way past that. They had even moved past the "Do my nails look good?" phase and moved on to the…Truth or Dare phase. Dun dun DUUUN!

"Oh my gosh! So do you think Danny Phantom is hot too?" Cecelia asked Tekairo.

"Er, no." Tekairo said in the "I'm lying, by the way" tone. "Chloe, Truth or Dare?"

"Um, truth."

"Kissed Roger yet?"

Chloe blushed slightly. "Nerp."She applied more sea green lipstick to make distract them. This worked on Tekairo but Cecelia just raised an eyebrow. "So Cecelia, truth or dare?"

Cecelia grinned as she finger combed through her straight brown hair. "Dare. DARE DARE DARE DARE DARE! I dare you to give me a dare!"

"Hmm…" Chloe mused in a very thoughtful position.

Tekairo's face lit up. "Ooh ooh! I've got one!" She whispered something in Chloe's ear.

Cecelia was just like…what? She had another airhead moment—first of the day haha!

Chloe made a confused face at Tekairo because she didn't understand the dare.

"Oh just say it." Said Tekairo with a chuckle. "She'll know what that means…"

"Okay…" Chloe got Cecelia's attention. "When-slash-if we make it out of this alive, I dare you to tell Ace how you feel."

Cecelia's eyes bugged out and she fell over backwards. Tekairo laughed and hooted like a maniac. "This day…is epic!" Tekairo said and gave Chloe a high five.

Chloe had already spaced out a bit. "What was that for?" She looked at both of them with a giggle. "I'm so confused."

"Ace…it's an old inside joke between me and Tekairo. You wouldn't understand." Cecelia sat up.

"I understand most things." Chloe said with a look of childlike innocence.

Tekairo laughed again. "No, you really don't."

"I think I'm starting to hallucinate." Cecelia pointed to a crack in the bamboo wood. "Lookie."

Tekairo gasped. "I see them too! Headed right for us!"

"We're saved!" Cecelia squealed. "Oh my gosh wohoo!"

"Who's saving us?" Chloe inquired.

"Danny Phantom!" Cecelia and Tekairo hugged each other. "He rocks!" They said in unison.

Chloe cheered. "Hooray!"

While it was true that Danny and Tucker had arrived, it also stood true that Wenn hadn't arrived yet, and Cirth was also gone. Again.

"I will save you!" Danny shouted mightily as he changed into his ghost half.

Tucker pulled out his PDA and analyzed the bamboo box because it was giving off a weird signal. "Danny! Watch it! That thing's…"

Danny zapped the box but all the blasts reflected off of it. "What?"

"I told you. This thing isn't normal. It's power-poof."

"That's why our powers aren't working!" Chloe shouted.

"Hi Danny!" Cecelia greeted happily. "Hey Tucker."

"Wassup, miss? We're trying to break you guys out." Tucker shuffled through his phone. "Hang on Danny, I've got an idea. Maybe Garth can sit on it and break it."

Danny smiled. "Hey! Yeah! Text him."

"Already done." Tucker grinned smugly and gave Danny a high five. "He'll be here in a few."

"Wenn should be arriving right about…now." Danny pointed over at the edge of the driveway. "Hey Tossi! Why are you just walking? Get over here!"

Wenn jogged over. "Cirth knew you would come here. Now he has captured Sam. He's holding her over the lava pit in the ghost zone…" Wenn pressed his hand to his forehead to get a better reading on his psychic intuition. "…And he's going to kill her."

"Gasp!" Tucker freaked out. "Why aren't you guys freaking out?! Let's leave Garth to his work here and go rescue Sam! Come on!" He tugged at Danny's arm.

"Eh…."

Wenn laughed. "I'm not going to rescue Sam. I can't stand her." He chuckled to himself because he knew Cecelia and Tekairo were laughing quietly too.

"We'll I'm going." Tucker stood firm. "Danny?"

"No. Not yet, at least. Let's wait and then all go together once Garth breaks the crate."

"Why are you so lax all of a sudden, man?" Tucker worried.

Danny shrugged.

"Zoop." Wenn made a motion with his finger falling down. "Sam's dead."

"WHAA?!" Tucker's eyes goggled.

"Just like that?!" Danny exclaimed.

"Noooo!" Tucker cried to the sky. "Why?! She was so young! And so gothic!" He sobbed.

"Here comes Garth." Wenn announced.

"I don't see…oh wait, there he is. Garth! Get over here!" Danny hollered.

Garth transformed in an instant. "Need me to sit on a crate?" He offered.

The other guys instantly got out of the way.

"Wait a second…" Danny mused. "I just thought of something. If Garth crushes the crate, what will happen to the girls?"

"You're going to save them by phasing through Garth and pulling them out just before he crushes them too." Wenn said casually.

Danny smiled eagerly. "You foresaw it?"

"No. Lucky guess. Go for it."

Tucker was still sobbing.

"It's alright, buddy." Wenn gave Tucker a friendly pat on the back. "I will miss her too."

Tucker looked up. "You really will? YOU?"

Wenn made a face. "No, I really won't."

Tucker went back to crying. Alone.

Garth broke the crate effortlessly. Danny used his uncanny timing skills and all of his strength to pull the three girls out just in time.

"OH MY GOSH YOU SAVED ME!" Cecelia hugged Danny tightly. "You're the best."

Tekairo gave Danny a high five. "You're my hero!"

Danny laughed with all three of them, then turned to Chloe. "You, little miss," He shook his finger at her, "Run along back to the apartment."

Chloe giggled. "Okay, Danny. Sorry for the trouble! Bye!" Chloe made her way down the street in a skip.

"Well," Danny huffed proudly, "Now that's all settled, let's go beat the tar outta Cirth!"

"Uh, who's gonna tell Sam's parents that Sam is dead?" Tucker asked now that the tears had stopped. His face was all shiny and stingy from them though.

"Sam's dead?!" Cecelia smiled widely.

"YESS!" Tekairo and Cecelia shared a loud high five that caused them to get looks from all the guys.

"What?" Cecelia laughed.

"Not the time." Wenn hushed them.

"We're going to…where is Cirth now?" Danny and everyone else stared at Wenn.

"Waiting for you to find him. He's wondering why you guys didn't come to Sam's rescue. Now he just wants to taunt you. But I really don't feel like sticking around, so, bye." Poof. Wenn disappeared.

"Poop. He teleported to the Tossi realm, didn't he?" Tucker asked Garth.

"Yup." Said the older teen, who was still in dragon form.

Tucker snapped his fingers. "Shillywinkles." Everyone glared at him. "What? It's what my mom always says."

Both girls laughed.

"Guys, focus, we need to formulate a plan." Danny warned. "We need to get to the ghost zone somehow. We can't just use the Speeder, cuz it's broken. I say we all hitch a ride on Garth and—"

"NO."

"Please Garth?" Danny begged. "It's the only way."

"NO."

"Allright then. I'll have to carry one of you, but Garth will take the other two."

Cecelia jumped up and down. "ME! ME! ME!"

"No! Me! It's my birthday tomorrow!" Tekairo insisted.

"Aw, happy birthday!" Tucker gave her a high five.

"GUYS!" Danny got their attention again.

"Right, right." Tucker came back to focus.

"Tucker, you're coming with me. Garth, you've got the girls." Danny decided.

"And I've got the thermos!" Tucker wore it proudly. "Cirth's holding cell." He muttered under his breath.

And so the group of five flew intangibly to the Fenton house, into the basement, and through to the portal to the green ghostly world. Danny frowned. "We don't have Wenn, so we don't know which direction to go."

"There!" Tucker pointed. "Clockwork's island! I'm sure he won't mind if we borrow the Infi-Map, right?"

"Couldn't hurt to give it a try!" And so they landed right there in Clockwork's house. "Hello? Clocky? Anybody? Uhm, you guys…I don't think Clockwork's home."

"Oh! I know! We should write him a note telling him why the map's gone!" Cecelia said.

"Great idea!" Tekairo pulled out a notebook from her pocket. "Here."

Danny swiped the map. "I'll take that."

"Here's hoping Clockwork doesn't kill you." Garth said in the deep dragon voice.

"What do you mean?" Tucker said defensively. "You're just as much a part of this as we are!"

"I'm out then." Garth began to fly away. "I want no part in this! I'm going home!"

"And then there were four." Cecelia said in a mysterious voice.

Tekairo made creepy noises to go along with it.

"I wish every girl was like them. They're a riot." Tucker laughed.

"Remind me how this map works again?" Cecelia asked, stepping closer.

"Ooh, shiny!" Tekairo pointed.

"DON'T TOUCH THE MAP!" Danny moved it away quickly. "Now…okay. Let's see. Flaming pit of green ghostly lava? That must be what Wenn saw. Hang on, everyone. We're in for a ride!"

Cecelia wrapped her arms around Danny's waist. Tekairo held onto Cecelia. Tucker was the caboose. Danny gave the map a command and away they flew, at top speed, away from Clockwork's island. All of them were screaming wildly except for Danny.

The map dropped them roughly at the edge of the lava pit island. "Well that was fast!" Tekairo said. "Tucker…you can let go of me now."

Tucker released, just as a tremor of an earthquake vibrated the island.

"Whoa!" Danny spotted Cirth at the tallest peak. The evil half ghost was laughing maliciously and flashing his ghostly green eyes down at them all.

"Wow!" Tekairo stated for a moment at Cirth, then back at Danny. "The resemblance really is uncanny! They could be twins."

"Clones." Tucker and Cecelia corrected in unison.

Cirth flew down until he was just above the four. "Hahahaha. You were too late to save your friend! Now you shall live with her death on your necks for the whole rest of your lives!"

"I don't fear a carbon-copied preteen!" Danny said confidently. "You may look like me and share my powers, but there's no substitute for the original!"

"I AM NOT A PRETEEN!" Cirth punched the air childishly, much like an old habit of Vlad's. "I am thirteen!" He shouted angrily. "THIRTEEN!"

"You sure about that?" Tucker asked with a grin.

"Yes!"

"Come over here and tell it to my face, won't ya?"

Danny laughed as he caught on.

The girls looked at each other, clueless as ever.

Danny chuckled. "Cirth, I dare you. I just dare you."

Cirth groaned in frustration and landed about three inches in front of Tucker. "I. AM. THIR. TEEN." He enunciated.

"Good to know." Tucker waved. "Bye-bye." He pulled out the Fenton thermos and it absorbed Cirth immediately.

"Booyeah!" Danny and Tucker high fived.

"That was epic!" Cecelia cheered. "Go Tucker!"

"Now what do we do?" Tekairo asked her celebrating friends.

Shortly thereafter, everyone's happy grins faded.

"Let's find Wenn!" Cecelia suggested. "I kinda miss him."

"But he's in the…" Danny looked down at his pocket where he held the Infi-Map. "Tossi realm…" He finished. "We have this." He grinned. "Hey guys, wanna go pay Wenn a visit and scare him right out of his wits?"

"Doesn't he predict everything?" Tucker asked.

"Not everything. No one can do that except God." Danny waved the map in front of their faces. "Tempting, isn't it? It'll only be a thirty second visit. We'll just grab Wenn and go."

"Go where?" Tekairo asked. "Where next?"

Danny shrugged. "Return it to Clockwork I guess."

"Fair enough." Said Tekairo. "But I'm going second this time!"

"Fine." Danny agreed. "Everybody ready?"

Tekairo held onto Danny, and Tucker went next, then Cecelia at the end. The Infi-Map had them soaring through the ghost zone again. They sped up so fast that they could no longer tell where they were at all. The world around them was just a splur of colors.

Those colors soon faded from green, yellow, and blue to red, black, and grey. The Infi-Map relaxed itself as the group stopped abruptly in a red-skied world. "THIS IS AWESOME!" Cecelia jumped up and down. "I love this place!"

"Retro colors!" Tekairo enthused. "Nice!"

Danny and Tucker stood up. Danny noticed that Tossi passersby were looking at him and the group. There was not a native who didn't notice them.

"Um, Danny?" Tucker asked. "Where's Wenn? Or Larrow? Preston? Niki? Any familiar face?"

"Remember me?" Smirked a slender figure with dark brown hair and glowing gold eyes. His name was Lorii, and he was the Tossi who assassinated the Emperor Korr to begin Astin's reign.

"Heh heh." Danny backed up awkwardly. "Seen Wenn around here by any chance?"

Lorii was focused in on them. All the Tossi were intent on removing the ones who didn't belong and taking the map, too, while it was here. "You can tell your idiot friend and those two ditzy preps that Wenn isn't in the realm anymore. He went out." Lorii said, taking another two steps closer.

Tucker snapped. "Shoot!"

"Oh gosh." Danny said halfheartedly. "Looks like this is farewell, Lorii. Infi-Map, take us to Wenn. Again!" He commanded.

Everyone held on at once, and through the boundaries of the worlds they soared until they found themselves at the Nasty Burger. Tucker gasped. "Danny! Put that thing away before somebody sees it!"

Danny used the map as a disguise to pretend he was reading a regular newspaper. Wenn was sitting right at the group's regular booth, waiting to be waited upon. "Come to take my order, or are you just tired of chasing me?" The blond Tossi smirked.

Danny sighed and took a seat across from him. Tekairo sat beside Danny and Tucker took that end. Cecelia sat next to Wenn, flipped her hair, and smiled at him.

"You'll never believe who's in concert tonight." Wenn made casual conversation. "Ember. She's doing a legit performance. No "take over the world" fad or whatever. She just wants to sing."

Valerie came up to the table in a waitress uniform that was way too tight for her. "Hello. Welcome to Nasty Burger. Can I take your order?" She asked in an irritated tone.

Danny looked at Wenn. "We're not actually staying for a meal…we have to go return this to Clockwork!"

"Duuuuude! Don't be waving that thing everywhere!" Tekairo put it back in his pocket.

"You're on your own, man." Tucker smacked his lips as he looked through the menu. "I want mah food! Valerie, I'll have two triple cheeseburgers with everything on it, one large fry, and a blueberry smoothie. And a two-scoop banana split with chocolate sprinkles drizzled on top for dessert."

Danny face-palmed. "Ugh. My friends."

Cecelia laughed.

Everyone made their orders. Danny was getting more antsy by the second.

"Chill out!" Wenn chuckled. "Clockwork hasn't even come home yet, much less realized it's gone. You can always go to the island and return it later."

Danny had to agree for now. The food came and everyone ate, forgetting about this responsibility. The girls' minds were both on the concert. Wenn knew they wanted to go, which was exactly why he kept looking at Danny until he looked back. "What?"

"Let's take a vote and see who wants to go to the concert tonight." He and both of the girls raised their hands. Tucker slowly put his up.

Danny laughed. "I've actually been curious myself. We're doing it." He gave them all high fives.

Now that the meal was over, Wenn decided it was time to mention that the concert was in Albuquerque and that the only way to get from here to there would be to use the map.

"I still want to go." Tucker whined.

"We'd kind of be abusing the map, wouldn't we?" Danny asked the group.

"Please?" Cecelia asked sweetly. "We could be jamming out right now, guys!"

"Let's do this." Danny pulled out the map.

"YES!" Tekairo cheered.

Cecelia held onto Danny, Wenn held onto her, Tucker next, then Tekairo last.

Away they flew. To Albuquerque. The city that none of them knew very well except Wenn, who knew every place.

Wenn did not lie. This concert hall was breathtaking. Every color of lights you could imagine. Black walls, black tile dance floor, blue-flamed hair on all the fans, speakers larger than people, and an excellent background band. Danny started dancing coolly and so did the girls. They both had a lot of excess energy to burn off at this time of evening. Tucker's dance was over-the-top and awkward, but he didn't care.

Wenn just stared at them oddly as if to say, "I don't know you". He knew what was coming. Pretty soon, Clockwork would show up, confiscate the map, and decide to leave them stranded here as punishment for their theft.

Here he was, right through a portal. Since most of the concert teens were ghosts, Clockwork could do this right in the open. "Danny Phantom." He said in this booming voice.

Danny turned around, red in the face. He stopped dancing immediately. "Hi…Clockwork. We were going to return it, I swear!" Clockwork's face was frozen in that stoic way. Danny forked over the map. "Here." He confessed defeat.

Clockwork took it, opened a portal, and left.

"How are we gonna get home?" asked Tekairo with an ever so slight concern.

"Suddenly I don't feel like dancing anymore." Tucker walked away with his head down.

All five teens met at a park bench. Tucker sat down and put his face in his hands Cecelia sat beside him and gave him an empathic hug. Wenn just stood there. Danny and Tekairo paced back and forth.

"The life of the party isn't so exciting anymore, is it?" Wenn asked them, though he already knew the answer.

Everyone shook their heads. "I know I could fly home, but that would mean leaving you guys here all alone. And…hey! Wenn! I'm surprised you haven't teleported yourself out of here! You can go any time you like; you didn't help us steal the map so you're not obligated to stay."

Wenn shrugged. "Whatever. Do you want me to go?"

"No." Cecelia said. "Don't go."

"Okay." The Tossi agreed compliantly.

"Anybody got some bright ideas?" Tekairo looked around. "Nobody? Oh…we're doomed."

"We'll all have to hitchhike." Danny said. "That's all I can figure."

"Let's try to find us a taxi." Tucker said. "Come on, guys. Walk. Keep up your spirits. We'll get home sometime."

The concert was starting to pack up, and they spawned ghost portals to throw their junk into. "HEY!" Danny's face beamed with an idea. "Is anybody thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Go through the ghost zone, find my parent's portal from the other side, and come back to my house?"

"Ghost zone? Bye." Wenn teleported out of here.

"Whoo." Tucker felt relieved. "We can do this. We're not gonna die out here, guys!"

The four who remained just marched right through the portal and onwards through the ghost zone.

Danny gave everyone turns by lifting them island to island until they located his parent's portal. By the time he was back on his own living room couch, he was so exhausted that he keeled over and fell asleep.

"Wow. What a day." Tucker collapsed onto the carpeted floor. "If you girls don't mind, I think I'll just take a little nap right here."

"Go right ahead." Tekairo said.

"This was the coolest adventure I've had in a long time!" Cecelia said with a smile. "So was it a good birthday, or what?"

"YEEEES!" Tekairo smiled and hugged her BFF.

"So we're just going to hang out here in the Fenton house? All night?"

"YEAAAH!"

"Oh!" Cecelia skipped into the kitchen. "Let's eat all his food!"

"And play his video games…trash his bedroom…"

"Maybe not that last one." Cecelia laughed. "But we definitely will have fun."

"We _always_ have fun."


	44. Complications part 1

Marie Quezada belongs to Consistently Inconsistant

Danny Phantom belongs to Butch

Story and my OCs belong to me

.

The order:

Marie (here)

Chase, Misuki & Gus (taking cuts for now because i promised a friend XD)

Takori

Nat

Contessa

Sabrina

David

.

Danny Fenton was over at Tucker's house celebrating his mom's birthday. The whole Foley family was here, including Tucker's obnoxious cousin, Bob. Bob knew full well that Tucker was jealous of him because he got all the women. Danny found it funny at first, but Bob was beginning to become just plain annoying. Bob's current girlfriend was Marie Quezada, a Filipino girl who was one-quarter ghost and admittedly so. One would think she would keep that information to herself, but she did not.

Danny and Tucker were just waiting for Garth and Cecelia to show up here so that they could leave. All of a sudden, Tucker cringed when he saw someone walk through the front door. "Who is it?" Danny wondered out loud.

"The worst." Tucker noted. "Valerie Gray."

Valerie had a slight frown on her face, and then she saw Danny and smiled a little. "Hi guys."

"Hey Val." Danny said politely.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Tucker whispered loudly to Danny.

"I dunno." Danny just now noticed the look on Bob's face. It was one of sheer fear. "But I've got a guess."

"What is it?"

Danny grinned. "Bob probably invited Valerie back when he was still dating her, and now that he's dating Marie, he forgot to un-invite Val."

Tucker chuckled. "This might be fun! When Garth arrives, stall him."

Danny laughed. "Sounds like a plan to me!" The two fist-bumped. Danny took his position at the door and awaited Garth and Cecelia's arrival.

"Hello, Valerie, I presume you know Bob." Tucker introduced with a wicked smile.

Valerie frowned. "Yes, I know him."

Bob nodded.

"Who're you?" Val asled Marie.

"His girlfriend." Tucker inputted.

"My girlfriend." Bob said clearly. "Marie Quezada."

"Hi!" Marie smiled, clueless of all of Bob's previous relationships.

Valerie waved back solemnly and then moved into the kitchen to greet the rest of the family members.

Bob elbowed Tucker. "You wanna let _me_ talk to Valerie? Butt out. She doesn't even like you."

"And I don't like her." Tucker confessed. "Well, I used to, but that's old news."

"Yeah, so leave it alone."

Tucker grinned. "You do realize that with the information I have, I could totally ruin your life, right?"

Bob gave Tucker this look of death.

"Uhm, Tucker…" Danny said with concern in his voice. "Look who's here."

"Huh? Cecelia?"

"No, look."

Tucker's eyes goggled when he saw Vlad standing there, in human form, with a white-collared shirt and black pants. His hair was in a ponytail and kept pristine as always. He smiled and shook hands with each adult just like a normal man.

Suddenly, Tucker forgot all about beinf a pest and got serious. "What's _he_ doing here?"

Danny shrugged. "I really don't want to find out but I feel like it's kind of my duty to, though, don't you think?"

Tucker shook his head. "I wouldn't."

"I know that." Danny sighed. "Fine, I won't."

Garth had parked. He didn't want to come inside, so he sent Cecelia in to get the boys. They were all supposed to be heading to Comic-Con right about now. Cecelia was dressed very stylishly as always, and she was wearing lots of pink, white, and yellow and those long dangly earrings Tekairo gave her a while ago.

* * *

No, this is not the whole thing. There will be a part two for this chapter. And this chapter will also sort of be connected to the next. Hope you enjoyed it! Continue submitting characters because its fun!


End file.
